Remember: Whether You Want To or Not
by lunastar3498
Summary: Wally was Decommissioned for the injury of three operatives, including Kuki. Kuki's traumatized, and when Wally is reinstated into the TND, but not gaining his memory, Kuki is rushed with memories that she would like to be kept forgotten. Will Kuki come to peace with what happened, or will be stuck on the past forever?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Decommissioning

It all started when Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362, announced a treaty. A treaty between Kids and Teens. Granted people from both parties weren't all for it, but most of the people were glad that the Teens weren't a main enemy anymore.

More importantly, they wouldn't be Decommissioned when they would turn thirteen. They would just be directed to the TND (Teens Next Door). And if three people vouch for a member of the KND that was Decommissioned a while ago, they would be reinstated. And on top of it all, once they turn into adults, unless they were seen as a potential threat or would betray them, they could keep their memories.

Once the Numbuh 362 was done with her speech, thousands of kids cheered. The twelve-year-olds screamed at the top of their lungs. Thousands of helmets, and some boxer shorts flew up into the air to show their praise. Sector V cheered at the top of their lungs. They were all nearing the ages of thirteen.

"This is great! We get to stay together until we're eighteen!" Hoagie, Numbuh 2, shouted as he slapped Wally, Numbuh 4, on the back.

"Yay! I won't have to leave you!" Kuki, Numbuh 3, smiled as she hugged Wally from behind. Wally couldn't reply due to him trying to make sure his heart didn't pound out of his chest.

"Yeah Wally," Hoagie and Abby, Numbuh 5, teased him. "You get another year with Numbuh 3." They sing-songed. Kuki let go of Wally and started to hug Abby.

"I get another year with my best friends! Isn't that great Numbuh 1?" Kuki turned toward a screen where Nigel's, Numbuh 1, face was behind. They could see space from behind him as he wore a helmet to keep the oxygen in.

"Yes, yes. That is all well and good. I do not like the idea of working with teenagers—" Nigel shuddered. "But I will do what is necessary. Since there is no GTND (Galactic Teens Next Door), the moment I turn thirteen, I'll come back down and rejoin Sector V. In the meantime, no one leave Sector V," Nigel ordered them.

They all saluted toward the screen. In a moment, there was a blaring and a flashing red light behind the screen. There were alien children running through behind Nigel, readying themselves for battle. " I have to depart now. I repeat; no one is to leave their posts!"

They all saluted again, beaming as they did so.

Now, who's ready for the conflict?

Wally walked himself to the KND Moon Base's Boy's bathroom. His heart still pounding from Kuki's touch. He started to mutter to himself how cruddy his heart was.

"Why do you cruddy have to pound all the cruddy time?" He started to punch his chest, hoping that would help.

It didn't. All it did was leave a bruise on his chest. He was about to enter the bathroom when he heard two guys talking. Normally, he wouldn't care one way or another. But they were talking about Kuki. He cracked his knuckles just in case they were talking something bad about her.

"Did you see Kuki Sanban today?" The first operative asked.

"Yeah. Looking all happy and bubbly as usual. So darn cute!" The second operative agreed.

"Maybe when she's a teenager, she could come to our Sector!" The first laughed.

"Yeah. She could be the girlfriend/ mascot of our sector. Not like she's good for anything else!" The second laughed.

"Exactly. All she does is hug and talk about Rainbow Monkeys! She's not a good fighter and she's not smart," the first said.

"What about Abigail Lincoln? She's smart, and she's a good fighter," the second said.

"Exactly. She's smart. That's the problem. If she didn't like what we were doing, there would be resistance!" The first explained.

**(A/N: I know this is pretty crass for twelve-year-olds to be saying, but they are out there. I met them.)**

'That makes so much sense!" The second agreed with the first.

"See? It's all about what's goin' on in here!" The first tapped his knuckles against his skull.

"Soon, nothin' will be goin' on in that cruddy head of yours," Wally said, having enough of their talk about Kuki.

"Oh, lookie here. It's the pipsqueak! How much have you grown over the past year? A millimeter?" The first operative asked.

"Shut up! I'm still growing, ya' cruddy jerk!" Wally cracked his knuckles. Even though he was eleven years old, he was being mistaken for a first-grader. Hey, it was at least better when last year, he was being mistaken for a kindergartner.

"No wonder Kuki hasn't laid a move on you. You're so tiny. Can she even see you?" The second asked.

"She's so ditzy, she probably thought she stepped on him a long time ago," the first howled with laughter.

They saw Wally shivering with rage. Just because they were a year-older, they thought they had supreme superiority. "Aw, look the little baby is scared," the first pushed Wally.

"Bad idea mate," Wally warned them.

"What's a bad idea? This?" The second swiftly kicked Wally in his jewels.

**(A/N: Yes. I have met twelve-year-olds who do this. )**

"That's it. You guys are goin' down," Wally growled as his emerald eyes flickered with the flames of hell.

"Wally?" Kuki called out. After twenty minutes of going to the bathroom, Kuki, Abby, and Hoagie decided to search for Wally. "Wally? Where are you?" Kuki called out again. She heard the sounds of a fist being punched against something. She rushed over, seeing if Wally had lost his temper and decided to take it out on a wall. "Wally?" Kuki rounded the corner and gasped at what she saw.

Wally had both of his hands drenched in blood, and the two other operatives had blood streaming from their mouths and nostrils. They had a few other bruises, but nothing major. But the main thing is that Wally didn't stop the barrage of punches.

But the fact of seeing blood freaked Kuki out. Kuki rushed up from behind Wally and took his arm, just as he was about to swing. Kuki was shaking violently, scared of Wally and what had happened to him. It seemed that he had lost all sense of control. Wally flicked his arm so his fist shot straight into Kuki's nose, causing blood to spill out of it like a faucet. Even though her head was light from the sight of blood, Kuki tried again and held Wally's arm. He did the same thing and got her in the left.

She shrieked as she was sent flying. When she fell to the floor, she was shivering like crazy, unsure what to do anymore. She looked at Wally as his punches slowed down, her sight blurred by tears.

"Numbuh 3! Girl! What happened to ya'?" Abby rushed to Kuki's side. She helped Kuki up and took a good look at Kuki's face. "What _happened?!_"

Kuki couldn't speak. All she could do was watch behind Abby as Wally soon dropped the operative as if he wasn't useful anymore.

"Wally?! What did you do?!" Abby cried out, hugging onto Kuki as Kuki shivered at the mere mention of his name.

"Holy crud Wally! What did you do?! I knew you had a short-temper, but man. Seriously?" Hoagie looked at Wally's work.

"Fool! Don't encourage him!" Abby snapped.

"Wallabee Beetles! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" They heard Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362 yelled at the top of her lungs. When she saw what had become of the other two operatives, she screamed, "GUARDS!"

Abnormally large twelve-year-olds came to her side and grabbed Wally out of the midst of the bloodshed. Wally kicked and screamed as he fought to get his way out of the large guards' hands.

"They started it! They're the ones who deserve their cruddy butts being kicked!" Wally swung around.

"Wallabee Beetles. I charge you under the purposefully injury of three operatives," Numbuh 362 said in her mess-with-me-and-you-****ing-die voice.

"Three?! Who's the th—" Wally looked over to Kuki and saw her blood and tear soaked face. The bruise that had accumulated where Wally had hit her had become quite the shiner. After a few seconds, Wally had finally put the two together.

"KUKI! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I NEVA' MEAN'T TO HIT YA'! YOU GOT TO BELIEVE ME!" Wally screamed at the top of his lungs. Kuki just hid her face in Abby's shirt as Wally and the guards made their way to the Decommissioning room. They strapped Wally as he screamed into the chair so he wouldn't try and escape. The guards quickly followed out afterwards. Numbuh 362 pressed a button, and in a single red flash of light, Wally lost all of his memories of the KND, his friends, and the thing he couldn't bear giving up, Kuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reunion

"Girl! Wake up! You gonna be late for school again," Abby called up to Kuki's room. Kuki rolled over and looked at her clock. It blinked 7:02 a.m. Kuki flung her covers off. It was an hour past when she would usually get up. She quickly rushed to her closet, looking for anything to wear to school that day.

_Why couldn't they have woken me up earlier?!_ Kuki screamed to herself in her mind. She grabbed one of her green tops with the black belt. She pulled her skinny jeans up her legs and jammed her feet into her converse. She grabbed her backpack and rushed down the Treehouse's stairs so she would end up in the kitchen. She rushed toward the cabinets, looking for the toaster waffles. She grabbed a plate and rushed to the table, only to see her friends sitting around the table, in their pajamas, and holding their laughter. Then Kuki remembered a very important fact.

It was Saturday.

"You guys are mean!" Kuki laughed as she put down the many things in her arms. She walked over to the toaster as her friends started to burst out laughing.

"You're so gullible!" Hoagie laughed at the top of his lungs.

"You guys know I'm not a morning person!" Kuki defended herself.

"But you have got to admit, that was pretty funny," Nigel, who had come back from the GKND a few years ago, laughed.

"It was not!" Kuki laughed along with her friends as she pushed the lever down so the waffle could toast.

"It was. Admit it Kuki. Inside, you laughing a whole lot," Abby pointed her spoon toward Kuki.

"I am not! Inside, I'm crying!" Kuki pressed her hand against her heart, trying to make a sad face, but the frown was always broken by a large smile.

"Yeah, right. We believe you," Abby rolled her eyes jokingly.

"But seriously, how could you believe that?! I mean, it was so easy to see through! Abby hasn't waken anyone up ever!" Hoagie laughed.

"I told you! I'm not a morning person!" Kuki repeated herself.

"You have to take that into consideration. The less perky they are in the morning, the more likely they are to be tricked," Nigel said as he bit into his toast. Over the years in TND, Nigel had kept his red theme about him. And his signature sunglasses were always in front of his eyes. He was still bald to his displeasure.

"You want me to make something that would help that out in the future?" Hoagie asked. He had slimmed down a lot from his chubby self. He replaced his aviator hat with a brown cap, but always kept the aviator goggles. And yes, he still tried to make the really bad puns.

"We don't need something like that. We just have to get up better in the morning," Abby said. She kept her red cap, and always dressed in dark blue. She never cared fro makeup, but once every blue moon, she would use a little eye-shadow and whatnot.

The toaster waffle sprang up and Kuki grabbed it in a fluid motion. She placed it onto her plate and walked over to the table. "Actually, if you could do that so you guys wouldn't play pranks on me anymore, I would appreciate it," Kuki said.

"But that means that we wouldn't play jokes on you anymore! If that's the cost, I'd rather not!" Hoagie said as he bit into. . . . . whatever he was eating.

"Fine. Keep hurting my feelings," Kuki huffed, feigning pain.

"Great. Because I've got something planned for Sunday," Hoagie smiled.

"Well, Numbuh 5 ain't staying here. Kuki, you want to go shopping?" Abby asked Kuki.

"We can't!" Hoagie yelled before Kuki got the chance to answer. Abby and Kuki looked at Hoagie as if he were crazy.

"And why not?" Abby asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Numbuh 86 said we are not to leave the Treehouse all day," Nigel explained.

"So? I want to go shopping," Abby said. "Numbuh 86 can take that stick out of her butt and let us girls have some fun," Abby said.

"We shouldn't Abby. It was a direct order. And we know the punishment for not obeying direct orders," Kuki said.

"The unpoppable zit," they all shuddered.

"It sort of scares me if I have to go around with that thing on my face," Hoagie said.

"How did kids come up with that?" Abby asked.

"It scares me what we could do," Kuki said. They all nodded in agreement.

They all heard a ding, and they looked over. They saw the ridiculously large dishwasher bright green light flash.

"Whose week is it?" Nigel asked. Instead of running the dishwasher every day, they got a really large one and washed all of their dishes that they used during the week.

"Mine. I'll get started," Kuki said, polishing off the toaster waffle. She brought her plate over to the counter right next to the monstrous dishwasher.

"_Ai ya_. I'm going to have sooo much fun with this," Kuki sighed, smiling.

"You know it's been five years," Abby said to Nigel in a low voice so Kuki couldn't hear it.

"Yeah. Ever since the incident, I thought Kuki would never lighten up," Nigel admitted.

"I still remember how she used to sit in a corner and shiver, hoping that the time would pass," Hoagie recalled.

"I thought she would never get over it," Abby agreed.

"Who would never get over what?" Kuki appeared from behind them.

"WAH! Don't use your ninja skills on us!" Hoagie yelled, falling out of his chair.

"I didn't use my ninja skills. Not yet, anyway," Kuki smiled as she put away some of the dishes.

"Show us some of those 'Ninja Skills'," Abby smiled as she hooked her fingers at "Ninja Skills".

"I cannot use my Ninja skills for such purposes. But, if someone were to, say throw these dishes, I would be forced to use my said skill," Kuki smiled.

"All right! I call dibs on throwing the plates!" Hoagie said, grabbing the plates from Kuki's hands.

"Break any of the plates, and you're dead," Nigel warned them.

"Okay! Let's get crackin'! " Hoagie said.

"You'd better not," Abby said.

Hoagie started to throw the plates like the ninjas he saw on TV throw their shurikens. Without a moment pass, Kuki caught all of the plates in a single fluid motion, all of them still whole. She placed them on the counter and clapped her hands together like the Ninja's on TV

"Looks like the year at the Japanese KND really paid off," Nigel said, clapping.

Kuki bowed. "Thanks. I'm glad I'm more of a help to the team now."

"Hey! Can you duplicate yourself? Or-or run on water? Or maybe you can blow darts from your hand!" Hoagie got excited.

"Fool! You've been watching too much Naruto, haven't you?!" Abby hit Hoagie on the head with her hat.

"What?! It's a good show!" Hoagie said.

"Are you kidding me? That show can't wrap up a story to save itself. It would probably take seventeen episodes for it to end properly!" Nigel said.

"It is a good show and you know it! You're just jealous," Hoagie said.

"Jealous of what, fool?!" Abby whacked Hoagie again with her hat.

"That it's a good show and can never end," Hoagie huffed.

"Plenty of good shows came to an end," Kuki said.

"But—" Hoagie started to say

"Attention!" They heard an angry Scottish voice call out to them, cutting Hoagie off. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby stood in a straight line in front of the owner of the voice. "Where's Numbuh 3?"

"Dishwasher duty!" Kuki called out. "I'll be out in a moment!"

"No! No! That's okay! Continue with what you're doing!" The Scottish voice's owner said.

"What's going on Numbuh 86?" Hoagie asked.

"You know the orders that you received this morning?" Numbuh 86 asked, voice somewhat quivering.

"Yes. We received them, and why have we received those orders?" Nigel asked, leader-tone apparent.

"Well, under the orders of the Supreme Leader of the TND, Numbuh 362, you receive a new operative in your sector today," Numbuh 86 was shaking. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby couldn't tell if it was out of anger or fear.

"All right. Kuki! We receiving a new operative today!" Abby called out.

"Don't bring her out!" Numbuh 86 hissed.

"Why not?" Abby asked.

"This is your new operative," Numbuh 86 said. Kuki came out to see the new operative, dishes piled high in her hands.

**_CRASH._**

Kuki started to shake and quiver as she stared at the new operative. She sank to the floor, glass and Corelle (Type of plate) shards surrounding her. Some managing to sink into her skin and caused blood to trickle out. But Kuki couldn't feel anything, hear anything, and could barely see anything.

All she could see was the new operative standing in the door, next to Numbuh 86. He stood tall, blonde hair sweeping across his face. His emerald eyes flicked across the room, boredly. His eyebrows furrowed to show his obvious displeasure in being there.

"This is your new operative: Wallabee Beetles."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wally's eyes went immediately to the Japanese girl who sat on the floor, quivering. Her legs seeping out blood due to the shards of broken dishes on the floor. Did he really look that intimidating? If so, he was glad. He didn't want anyone to mess with him.

Especially cruddy girls.

Kuki managed to pull herself up with the use of the wall. She leaned against it, her whole body shaking. She looked at Wally, and could only see the eleven-year-old version of him. She could only see the blood still on his hands.

She looked at his eyes, and only saw the hellfire that she saw years ago. His orange hoodie still had the stains of the operatives' blood all over it in her eyes. She couldn't get the image out of her head.

She looked at the ground, and saw her feet and legs covered in blood due from the shards of dishes slicing open her skin. She felt light headed as she stared at the shards.

"I-I-I-I-I'll g-go-g-go I-I-I-I'll go cl-c-cle-cl-clean-cl th-thi-this u-u-p I-I-I-I'll g-g-go cl-clean th-this u-up. I-I-I'll b-be r-ri-righ-r-right b-ba-back," Kuki violently stuttered. Her shaking visible to all. She started to use the wall as support as she slinked out of the room.

The moment she was out of Wally's sight, she fell to the ground, producing a loud **thud**.

"Kuki!" Abby fell out of line and ran to her friend's side. She saw Kuki laying on the floor, shaking, making the blood that came out of her cuts pour out faster.

"H-he-he's b-b-ba-back," Kuki whispered.

Abby looked at Kuki, and remembered when Kuki was like this before. It scared Abby a little. With Wally gone, Kuki could recover a little bit every day. But if Kuki had to see the reason she was traumatized every single day, what would happen? Would Kuki be moved to another sector? Abby hugged Kuki, hoping that it wouldn't come down to that.

"It's okay, Kuki. It's okay. Abby's here. Abby's here," Abby tried to comfort Kuki. But nothing seemed to calm down the shaking and quivering of Kuki. As long as Wally was out there, Kuki couldn't calm down.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" Hoagie whispered to Nigel.

"Hopefully she can make peace. I don't blame this reaction of hers," Nigel said.

"Oi! If you two ladies are done talkin', I'd like to get this over with!" Wally snapped at his old two friends.

"I'd like to get you out of here," Hoagie muttered to himself. Nigel nodded in agreement.

"Numbuh 2, take the new operative to his room. I need to speak to Numbuh 1 privately," Numbuh 86 said.

"I don't want to," Hoagie crossed his arms.

"You've got five seconds before I zap the unpoppable zit onto your face," Numbuh 86 threatened.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Hoagie ran in front of Wally and ran up the stairs.

"He's got no balls," Wally shook his head.

"I do too!" Hoagie shouted.

"You've go' as much balls as a girl," Wally shook his head as he followed Hoagie up the stairs.

"Look, Nigel. I know that you and your team probably haven't forgiven Numbuh 4, but Numbuh 362 has direct orders that Numbuh 4 is reinstated and in this sector exactly," Numbuh 86 said.

"We haven't. I can't believe what Numbuh 362 is doing," Nigel sighed.

"Neither do I. Personally, I think he should be kept out. He's a danger to all operatives," Numbuh 86 said.

"Has he regained his memories?" Nigel asked.

"No. Numbuh 362 has strictly forbidden it. She will only allow it on one condition," Numbuh 86 said.

"And what would that be?" Nigel asked.

"It simple…"

**_TO HOAGIE AND WALLY_**

Hoagie trudged up the stairs with Wally behind him. Hoagie wasn't sure if he should be happy that his old friend was back, angry that his old friend that beat up two operatives was back, or nervous because Wally looked like a bad ass that would kick a geek's butt like his under one minute.

"Hey," Wally piped up.

"I will shoot you!" Hoagie took out one of his ray guns that he had with him. Wally looked at the gun as if it were nothing.

"Ya' think that's gonna scare me? I had real guns stuck in my face," Wally slapped the ray gun out of Hoagie's hand.

"What do you want?" Hoagie asked as he brought out another ray gun.

"What was with tha' girl?" Wally asked.

"Which girl? The one with a red cap?" Hoagie asked, hoping to deflect the subject off of Kuki.

"No. The Asian Sheila. Wha' was with her? Why'd she act like it was the end o' the world when she saw me?" Wally asked.

"Don't know. Maybe she's scared of gangsters," Hoagie said, walking up the stairs. In a split second, Hoagie's collar was in Wally's grip.

"Don' eva' call me a gangsta' again," Wally growled.

"Whatever. Put me down. I outrank you. If you don't listen to me, you're out of here," Hoagie tried to keep his cool on the outside. But on the inside, he was crying in a corner.

Wally narrowed his eyes, the let Hoagie down. "Whateva'. It's not like it'll be the end of the world for me," Wally shrugged, picking up his bags again.

"We'll see about that," Hoagie smirked as he continued up the stairs.

"Ya' neva' told me wha' was wrong with tha' girl," Wally said.

"Why are you interested?" Hoagie smirked, knowing he was pushing boundaries.

"Because no cruddy Sheila was that terrified of me before! I wan' to know what I was doin' so I could do it again," Wally explained.

"Suuure," Hoagie rolled his eyes. They approached Wally's old room. Hoagie opened the door and show Wally his old arena bedroom. Dust covered every inch and the large backwards "4" on the wall.

"Sweet. Ya' can leave now," Wally shooed away Hoagie.

"Thank you," Hoagie rolled his eyes.

Wally sneezed as the dust tickled his nose. He looked around at the room, and immediately took a liking to it. He had no idea why, but everything just seemed to be perfect to him.

**_TO ABBY AND KUKI_**

"There, there. Everything will be all right. Abby promises," Abby soothed the shaking Japanese girl.

"He-he-he's b-ba-back! Wh-wh-what d-d-d-does h-he w-want?!" Kuki stuttered.

"At least your stuttering is getting better," Abby looked at the bright side.

"E-eh?" Kuki looked at Abby.

"You're not going 'Ah-uh-er-ah-eh-uuh-i-uh'," Abby exaggerated.

"D-do I r-re-really s-so-sound l-li-like th-that?" Kuki asked.

"At the beginning you did," Abby said.

"O-oh," Kuki couldn't stop stuttering.

"At least you have us this time. Wally can't hurt ya'. It'll be okay," Abby smoothed the top of Kuki's head. "Maybe you should go visit your sistuh at dinner. You know the address?" Abby asked.

"Y-yeah. I-I kn-know the ad-ad-address," Kuki said.

"Good. You haven't seen your sistuh in a long time," Abby patted Kuki's back. "In the meantime, you rest here. Get some sleep. You're paler than usual," Abby said.

"Uh-huh," Kuki managed to reply. Kuki nuzzled her face into the pillow, hugging it. She felt herself nodding off to sleep. In mere moments she started to lightly snore.

"All clear?" Hoagie asked Abby. Abby peeked into Kuki's room.

"All clear. Man, why did Numbuh 362 have to do this to us? I mean, couldn't she just send Mr. Machopants somewhere else," Abby growled.

"Mr. Machopants?" They heard a low growl from behind them. They looked over, and sighed with relief when they saw Nigel, giving them a smirk.

"Don't scare us like that. For a second, I was worried I would get a permanent wedgie," Hoagie calmed his racing heart.

"Numbuh 86 has told me in full detail on what Supreme leader, Numbuh 86, is doing. Yes, there is a purpose for moving Numbuh 4 back here. Numbuh 4 has no recollection on what has happened, so keep that in mind," Nigel said.

"Why? It would make everything easier," Abby said. "Numbuh 4 would explain what happened and Kuki would become better. But if this continues, Kuki'll just become worse."

"Yeah. There'd be a great reason for bringing him back," Hoagie said.

"I'm not permitted to say, but I approve of the reason. And that is all that is needed," Nigel said.

"Are you sure? I mean, Wally can be a real jerk to people that aren't his friends," Hoagie said.

"Yeah. And in case you forgot, we ain't his friends," Abby said.

"Do not worry. Everything is under control. Numbuh 362 will make sure that he doesn't cause any of us physical harm," Nigel said.

"He was this close to punching my face just a few minutes ago!" Hoagie measured with his index finger and thumb. They were practically touching.

"Yeah. Numbuh 5 don't think this is a good idea," Abby said.

"When I said everything is under control, I meant it. But there is one wildcard in the entire plan," Nigel said.

"What?" Hoagie and Abby asked at the same time.

"Everything relies on Kuki," Nigel said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: School with Wally

Kuki looked left and right down the hallway, seeing it was clear, she rushed to the bathroom. She quietly shut the door and sighed with relief. She looked at the darkened bathroom, seeing the night coated the walls.

"I-I didn't see him again," Kuki sighed again, even more relief in this sigh. "And m-my stuttering isn't a-as bad anymore," Kuki smiled to herself. "Ma-maybe I am be-becoming more im-immune to him," Kuki clenched her fist, thinking that would make her stronger.

After Kuki did what she set out to do in the bathroom, she opened the door to see a very large person waiting for the bathroom. He was so tall; he barely got underneath the doorway, which was modified so it was 6'5''. He had orange pants on, and his toned muscular chest was visible in the available light.

Kuki started to shiver violently again. She slammed herself against the back wall of the bathroom, completely helpless.

_Well, so much for being stronger._ Kuki thought to herself. She couldn't see straight, she was breathing really funny, and her shaking caused the whole bathroom to shake (If not the Treehouse).

"Wha' is your problem? Ya' go' some sort attachmen' to this bathroom?" Wally asked.

Kuki just managed to shake her head.

"Then get the cruddy heck out so I can piss," Wally said.

Kuki trembled as she slid past Wally's muscled body. She looked behind her, and she saw the muscles illuminated by whatever available light.

Muscles that could hurt her again.

Kuki slid back into her room, shivering like crazy. She looked at her shaking palm, wondering if it would ever go back to the ways it used to be.

**_BACK TO WALLY_**

Wally sighed after he released what was being held in his bowels for some time. He pulled up his pants and flushed the toilet.

**(A/N: I'm sorry about this scene, but we all go to the bathroom)** Wally looked at the back wall where Kuki had pressed herself to get away from him. He touched the spot where Kuki used to be, and could almost feel her shaking. He wanted to know why. He wanted to know why she was so afraid of him. He wanted to know what he did or didn't do to make her like that.

More importantly, he wanted to know why it seemed to break his heart every time she did.

"Morning Kuki. Ya' ready for school?" Abby asked Kuki the next Monday. She had her blue Camry ready, and she sat in the driver's seat.

"Yeah. I-It's great th-that you guys didn't t-trick me again," Kuki smiled.

"Yeah. Abby wouldn't trick ya' on a school day. Otherwise you'd flip out," Abby spun her finger around in circles near the side of her head.

"Y-you don't kn-know that," Kuki smiled as she placed her backpack into the backseats of the car.

"Abby does. Remember the 9th grade?" Abby asked.

"O-oh. Right," Kuki blushed remembering her almost bring down the whole Treehouse.

"Abby learned to never do that again," Abby asked.

"Yeah," Kuki climbed into the passenger door. Hoagie slid his way into the back seat, his face flushed with sweat dripping down it.

"DRIVE! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, DRIVE! DRIVE WOMAN!" Hoagie screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Whoa, whoa. Who do you think you are telling Numbuh 5 what to do?" Abby looked at Hoagie.

"WALLY'S COMING!" Hoagie yelled.

"Why didn't ya' say so earlier?! One more second and Abby'll get us out of here," Abby started up the car.

"WE DON'T HAVE A SECOND! THERE HE IS!" Hoagie yelled. Kuki saw his reflection in the rearview mirror, and she started to shake. Wally wasn't running toward the car or anything. He wasn't even aiming for the car. He was just walking out of the Treehouse.

Before he could even see the driver of the car, the car's tires squealed and left Wally alone, wondering what the hell happened.

"Did we lose him?" Abby asked.

"We're good. You can stop making the car a massage chair," Hoagie said to Kuki. "On second thought, it feels really good. Keep shaking," Hoagie said as he got a free massage.

Abby still managed to whack Hoagie with her hat, despite her driving the car.

"Y-y-y-y-you s-s-s-s-sure?" Kuki looked at the rearview mirror, and saw that Wally was nowhere to be seen. Her violent shaking had calmed down, but wasn't gone.

"Yeah. No way that Wally could catch up to us no- HOLY ****!" Abby pressed her brakes as she saw Wally standing in the middle of the road, waiting for them.

"IS HE SOME SORT OF SUPERHUMAN?" Hoagie yelled. "Or is that all Australians?"

"What are you doin' in the middle of the road, fool?!" Abby called from out her window.

"Waitin' for ya'. I don' know the way to school," Wally shrugged. "The only reason I care is because my mom would yell a' me for hours if I didn' go."

"Then get directions from someone else," Hoagie called out. Kuki couldn't say anything because she was shaking to violently to even think.

"Wha' I'm askin' is if I could ride with you guys," Wally placed his hand on the back of his neck, looking away sheepishly. Kuki's eyes went wide as she started to shake even more, nearly causing the car to shake.

"Fool! Abby's not a charity driver!" Abby said, looking at Kuki.

"I said 'Please'," Wally said.

"Now you making stuff up!" Abby yelled.

"For God ****ing sake! Please drive me to ****ing school!" Wally cursed at Abby. Kuki held her hands over her ears as Wally cursed.

"He _is_ a member of our sector. To make the plan work, we have to treat him a member," Hoagie whispered to Abby.

"Get in the back. But don't say a word to us, or we're kicking you to the curb," Abby warned. Hoagie handed Kuki her backpack, which she clung onto. Wally climbed into the back directly behind Kuki. Kuki felt his eyes on him, and she started to shake so hard, it looked like she was vibrating like a phone.

"Wh—" Wally started.

"No talking," Abby reminded him.

Wally looked out the window, wondering what he did to earn this much hate from all of them.

_Maybe this is their way of hazing_. Wally thought to himself. His managed to wander and he looked to Kuki's seat.

_What is her problem? I'm just sitting here. Is tha' so bad?_ Wally grumbled to himself. _Well, at least tha' cruddy Sheila isn't bothering me. One less thing I hafta worry abou'._

Abby would constantly check on Kuki when she could take her eyes off the road. Kuki clutched onto her backpack as if it would save her life. Tears streamed from the corners of her eyes.

_I really hope what Nigel said was true. _Abby thought to herself.

"There! I drove you to school! I hope ya' memorized the directions," Abby snapped as she slammed her door, motioning for Wally to get out of her car.

"I didn't, so looks like you'll be drivin' me tomorrah'," Wally said with a fake smile.

"Uh, Abby don't think so," Abby said.

"Well, too bad. I'm in your sector, so ya' stuck with me," Wally said.

"Let it go Abby. We all know what Nigel would say to this," Hoagie said as he got out of the car.

"Seeya," Wally said, walking away. Once he was out of sight, Abby tapped Kuki, and her eyes snapped open. She looked around, and she sighed with relief seeing Wally wasn't anywhere in her view.

"H-h-h-h-h-he's g-g-g-g-go-gone?" Kuki asked Abby.

"Do you see him? C'mon girl, we'd better get to class," Abby smiled as she held out her hand for Kuki to take.

"Seriously, how much is he trying to torture poor Kuki?" Abby huffed as she got her things from her locker.

"Dunno. But good thing Kuki's smarter than most and Wally's dumb as hell," Hoagie sighed. Abby and Hoagie were in the same class, along with Kuki.

They looked at Kuki, who was a few lockers away from them. They saw her staring into space in front of her locker, not doing anything.

"Hey Kuki, anything new with the locker business?" Hoagie snapped Kuki out of her trance.

"Wh-wh-what?! Wh-who?! Wh-what's going on?" Kuki exclaimed, startled out of her mind.

"Stop worrying. You and Stupid-macho-man are so far apart grade wise, you won't hafta see him unless we're with you!" Abby said happily.

"Yeah. The only classes we don't have with you are instrumental lessons and gym. But what are the odds of you and Wally being in the same class?!" Hoagie laughed.

"D-don't jinx it!" Kuki yelled, completely serious.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Hoagie sheepishly apologized. "But look at the other bright side: there's no way WALLY could play an instrument! He's practically scared of being crushed by one again," Hoagie laughed.

"He forgot about that," Abby said, dryly.

"Oh. But what are the chances that he actually started to play again?" Hoagie laughed. . . . again.

"Stop it. You're just digging yourself deeper into a hole," Abby said.

"Oh, okay. Let's get to class. Otherwise the teacher'll chew us out," Hoagie said. Hoagie gently led Kuki into the room, while Abby stayed behind to give the evil eye to the Aussie who was silently listening to their conversation.

Kuki managed to walk to her next class, no incidents with him yet. Her shaking had calmed down quite a lot. Her books were steady in her hands, and she managed to look straight forward without any hesitation in her steps.

I _guess I'm fine when I don't see him for approximately four hours, twenty-three minutes, and 35 seconds._ Kuki thought to herself, proud of herself from not completely being frightened the whole day.

_But I spend that much time recovering from even seeing him. _Kuki suddenly got depressed with herself.

She ran toward her next period, accidentally passing by Wally without noticing.

Wally, on the other hand, immediately noticed Kuki and watched her as she darted throughout the crowd of people.

_So it's only when she notices me. So it's not my aura or wha'not. Wait, can she actually sense those things? It's probably because she's a ninja or somethin'_ Wally thought to himself.

"And now I have to go to sophomore English great. Even though I'm a ****ing junior," Wally grumbled to himself. He took one look back to see the raven black hair whipping through the hallway. Then he wondered to himself if he had any classes with his fellow operative.

Lunch time: the place where the loudness rises above all others. Kuki sat at one of those long rectangular ones that had one side pressed against the wall. She sat down at the seat closest to the wall so only one other seat was next to her. Abby took her place, and Hoagie and Nigel followed.

Leaving Wally all alone to figure out where to sit. Wally scanned the lunchroom, not seeing anyone familiar except the other operatives. But seeing how he didn't like them, and they didn't like him, he ruled that option out. He found an empty lunch table and dropped (Literally dropped) his stuff onto the table and sat down, food, books, basically everything askew.

"Who needs jerks like 'em? I can do jus' fine without them!" Wally grumbled to himself. He pulled his headphones over his ears and blasted rock/heavy metal into his ears. He started to eat whatever the heck the cafeteria served, but almost retched the first bite in. He looked over to his fellow operatives' table, and saw they all brought a lunch from home and they were all laughing with one another.

Wally twisted his face so it showed the expression of disgust before pulling his hood up so everything would go dark.

The rock/heavy metal blasted through his ears. He thought to himself. _This must be what heaven or eternal peace sounds like._

He laid like a vegetable on the table, practically growing roots into the table until the bell rang out. He sighed as he made his way to his next period: gym. He gathered his books and walked with the crowd to exit the cafeteria.

"Hey, Kuki! You gonna be okay?" Abby called out to Kuki before they had to separate.

"If some villain comes up to you, you know the protocol, correct?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah! Don't worry! I can handle myself now," Kuki laughed.

"Good. I got to go now. My next period is about to start," Kuki started to climb the stairs.

"What is that?" Abby asked.

"Gym. I'll see you guys later," Kuki climbed the stairs.

"See you!" They all climbed the opposite stairs.

_I am going to kill Hoagie._ Kuki thought to herself when she saw Wally sitting on the bench on the boy's side of the gym.

Kuki started to shake again, and really badly. She wanted to call her teammates, but she didn't want to at the same time. She took a breath, and sat down, still quivering.

_I can do this. I can do this. It'll be okay. We're on opposite sides of the gym, and there's no way he would specifically target me._ Kuki thought to herself.

"Yo," she heard Wally's voice in front of her. Utterly surprised, she fell off the bench, and looked up, and saw Wally standing in front of her.

_Oh dear. Oh dear. Here comes the shaking. _ Kuki thought as she shook uncontrollably. She held her hands over her head as if that would protect her. She closed her eyes as if she were preparing for a hit or something.

"Hey! Stop picking on Kuki!" A girl from the gym said after she saw Wally towering over the scared Kuki.

"I wasn' doin' anything," Wally said.

"Then why is she like that?" Another girl piped up.

"Beats me," Wally shrugged.

"Mr. Beetles! Get back to the boy's side of the gym," The P.E teacher barked at Wally.

"Fine. Don't get your panties in a twist," Wally called back. The boy's started to howl with laughter as Wally made his way back to the boy's side.

_All I wanted to do was talk to 'er. Is tha' so bad? _Wally thought to himself. He looked back at Kuki, and saw her shaking as if her life was threatened.

"Damn Sheila," Wally muttered as the gym class started.

The two kept their distances as the gym period progressed. Girls tried to help Kuki stop shaking, but every time she saw Wally, the shaking got worse. And the boys kept trying to figure out what Wally did to make Kuki like that.

And Wally's answer remained the same: "I 'ave no ****ing idea."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Fist Mission as a Whole Again

The alarm was blaring. Everyone was rushing to the conference room, getting their weapons and armor ready. Hoagie readied the C.O.O.L.B.U.S as everyone else ran toward the conference room.

Except for Wally who managed to sleep throughout the alarm blaring in his ear. He wasn't about to get up anytime soon, until Abby whacked him upside the head with her shoe.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Wally yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Time to get up! Do you not hear that alarm?" Abby snapped, rushing back out into the hallway.

"There's an alarm?" Wally asked. After a few seconds, he heard it. "Why the cruddy heck didn' ya' ge' me up earlier?!" Wally yelled, rushing to get something other than orange pajama pants and a white wife-beater on.

"Excuse Abby for getting you up at all," Abby rolled her eyes before rushing out of the room.

Wally quickly got one of his signature orange hoodies and pulled up jeans over his boxers. He grabbed the first weapon he could, which turned out to be S.P.I.C.E.R and started to run toward the conference room where Nigel was standing on a podium waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Glad you could make it Numbuh 4," Nigel said.

"Whateva'," Wally said flopping onto the couch, waiting for orders.

"Apparently the Toiletnator is back," Nigel said, earning groans from Abby, Hoagie and Kuki.

"Him again?!" Hoagie yelled.

"Yes, and apparently he's stepped up his game. If he can," Nigel said. "He made toilet monsters to scare kids out of toilet training. And if they are toilet trained, they scare them from ever going to the bathroom again. Then causing them to pee their pants," Nigel said.

"That's cruddy it?! We're gonna risk our necks to save the people from the toilet?!" Wally yelled.

"It's our job as Teens Next door operatives that all minors, teens and kids alike, are in no threat from adults," Nigel said.

"Who cruddy cares about the toilet?! Go in an outhouse or do it in the bushes!" Wally yelled.

"You nasty," Abby said.

"This is a waste of time," Wally said.

"They have infected the whole sewer way of the entire city of Cleveland, where we are stationed," Nigel said.

"Who gives a flying ****?" Wally sank into his seat.

"Go to the bathroom. I dare you," Hoagie said.

"Fine. I will!" Wally stomped over to where the restroom was stationed. Everyone waited for a few seconds, then they heard a scream, and the shattering of porcelain. They all saw Wally come out, crumbling porcelain in his hand.

"Let's get the little bastards," Wally grumbled.

As the C.O.O.L.B.U.S flew into the sky, Nigel was giving out the plan that they had made.

"Numbuh's 3 and 5, I want you two to go in first, and find a way in and stake out the place. Numbuh 2, take down the security systems. We'll need Numbuh 4's muscle later," Nigel said.

"Will I be able to crack a few skulls?" Wally asked, punching his fist into his open palm.

Kuki looked at Wally, eyes wide as she shook with fear. Abby put her hand on Kuki's shoulder. Kuki looked over, and the shaking wasn't as pronounced as before.

"It'll be okay," Abby said. Kuki smiled as she checked the monitors again.

"How's it lookin' Numbuh 3?" Hoagie asked as he piloted the ship.

"No missiles or oncoming enemies. Everything looks clear so far. But proceed with caution. We're coming onto the Toiletnator's base," Kuki looked at the monitor.

"Good. Take her down Numbuh 2," Nigel said. Hoagie piloted the ship so they could see a giant toilet in the middle of town.

"That's a villain's hideout?" Wally asked, obviously not remembering all of the other villain's hideouts from when he was a child.

"Yes. We never said that the Toiletnator was the smartest," Nigel said.

"You go' that right. He sounds dumber than me," Wally said.

"He is. His whole super power is based off of toilets," Hoagie said.

"Wow. Can't wait to wipe the floor with this dude," Wally cracked his knuckles.

"Numbuh's 3 and 5, you're up," Nigel said.

"Mission mode, girl," Abby reminded Kuki. In an instant, Kuki's shivering body went ridged. Kuki stood up, and put a mask so it covered her nose and mouth. Kuki removed the over-sized green shirt and revealed a ninja suit and an artillery of ninja weapons. Such as bo and hira-shurikens, katana, nunchuks, and hand-held batons. Her normal happy eyes were soon changed to dead-serious ones.

"Let's go," Kuki said, in a voice that didn't seem to be her own. After her training with the Japanese KND, she had become more of a fighter than she was before. She wasn't as scared to violence anymore. But that was only when she was in her "Mission-mode".

"That's what I'm talking about!" Abby laughed before parachuting out of the ship, Kuki following her, without a parachute of any kind.

Wally stared after the two females, wondering what had happened to Kuki. How did she become something that looked close to an assassin?

And was it just him, or did she look awesome?

"Don't worry about it. She isn't bipolar or has a multiple personality disorder," Nigel said.

"I-I-I-I wasn' thinking tha' she did," Wally said, embarrassed that Nigel caught him staring.

"She wasn't someone to be pleasant to be enemies with before. But now, she made our team more lethal than ever before," Hoagie said.

"Did she eva' kill a person?" Wally asked.

"Nope. None of us have. She just can take down forces by herself. She never actually wants to kill a person. Those weapons are for the machinery that the villains use," Nigel said.

"Why don' you just kill the villains? I mean, they're just gonna keep comin' after ya'," Wally said.

"It's illegal," Hoagie and Nigel said at the same time.

"Who gives a **** about the law?" Wally asked.

"Everyone but you," Hoagie and Nigel said at the same time.

**_Back to Abby and Kuki._**

They managed to find an entrance from outside of the toilet without being spotted.

"Are those. . . toilet watch dogs?" Abby asked as she saw these toilets with teeth coming off the lid and bowl as they moved like machines.

"Looks like it. Want to take them out?" Kuki asked, holding several bo-shuriken in between her fingers.

"Yeah. I take the ones on the left?" Abby asked.

"That's what we usually do," Kuki smiled underneath her mask.

"You know, Abby can't really tell if you smiling or not," Abby smiled, taking out two S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R's, and rushing silently to the toilet guard dogs. With two clicks, there was a loud crash, and porcelain and water covered the floor. The others were alerted and started to waddle over to Abby.

Abby aimed the .P.L.A.N.K.E.R's toward the other toilets and shattered them. Abby looked proud of her work, then looked over to Kuki. Kuki pulled the bo-shurikens out of the wiring of the toilet guard dogs.

"Let's tell them we found an entrance," Abby said.

"Yeah. Should I go find the correct corridor to find the Toiletnator?" Kuki asked.

"You should find the pipeline that's getting all of the little monsters out into other people's toilets," Abby said.

"Gotcha," Kuki said. And only leaving a black streak in the air to show she was even there, she left.

"Man, I love her mission mode," Abby said. Abby came out of the entrance, which they came from, and waved for Hoagie to see. The C.O.O.L.B.U.S landed, Hoagie, Nigel, and Wally filed out of the doors and into the facility.

"You turned off the security system?" Abby asked Hoagie.

"Yeah. I'll make sure to make sure," Hoagie started to type rapidly into the keyboard of a homemade laptop. "We're good. Numbuh 3, do you copy? You're on speaker," Hoagie tapped into his headset that he had.

"I copy. I found the room where Toiletnator has been pumping the toilet monsters into people's toilets. Oh my gosh! It really reeks in here!" Kuki said over the headset.

"We're heading out to find the Toiletnator. You remember protocol when you're in danger?" Nigel asked as they walked into the giant toilet.

**(A/N: That is a sentence I thought I'd never have to write)**

"Yes. I'm trying to find the way to shut this thing down. It seems too complicated for anything Toiletnator has! GAH!" Kuki screamed over the intercom.

"Numbuh 3! Copy?! Copy?! Do you read me?! Do you?!" Nigel screamed.

"Yeah. Sorry. One of the toilet dogs got to me. It got my leg. It's nothing serious. It just got me by surprise." Kuki reported.

"Don't scare us like that girl! You almost gave Abby a heart attack!" Abby yelled.

"Toilet dogs?" Wally raised his eyebrow. Nigel and Hoagie shrugged.

"Sorry. Hoagie. You should take a look at this. There's no valve, wheel or button that says anything that would revers the effect," Kuki said. "Gah!"

"Numbuh 3? Another dog attack you?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah. It got real deep. I'll manage through though," Kuki said.

"On a scale of one to ten, what is the pain? Ten being highest," Nigel asked.

Kuki was silent for a moment. "Eight," Kuki said.

"Come back and regroup. Hoagie, you'll connect all of us, and you'll wait with the wounded," Nigel said.

"Got it," Hoagie said. Over the connection they had with Kuki, they heard a laugh that was far away. They also heard running footsteps and heavy breathing.

"Numbuh 3?" Nigel asked.

"It's him. Toiletnator is in my sights," Kuki said, the laugh getting louder.

"Take the fool out! He ain't that strong!" Abby said.

"I'm wounded. I'd rather let the able-bodied have all the fun. I'm gonna stick around here and—" Kuki stopped.

"Numbuh 3?" Nigel asked.

Only static replied.

"Numbuh 3? Do you copy?" Nigel asked.

"Hello?" They heard a high-pitched familiar voice ask.

"Toiletnator. What have you done with Numbuh 3?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, she's sleeping on my floor. I'll be hospitable and lay her in my main room, where she'll be waiting for you brats," Toiletnator said. Before anyone else could say anything, the line was cut.

"DAMN IT!" Nigel cursed.

"How'd the cruddy Sheila get captured?" Wally asked. "How weak is she?"

"We all have our off moments," Nigel replied calmly. "I guess we have choice," Nigel said. "We got to meet up with the Toiletnator."

"When did the Toiletnator become one of those kidnapping bad guys?" Hoagie asked.

"Who knows? But knowing the Toiletnator, he's going to be a piece of cake," Abby said.

"All right. I'm tired of waitin'. I need to crash someone's head open," Wally said, grinding his fist into his open palm.

"After you," Abby gestured. There was no way in heck she was going first.

"Gladly," Wally said. The toilet guard dogs came running/waddling up to Wally. Wally kicked them so they banged on all the walls, including the ceiling. After a few crashes, they shattered. "Le's find this Toiletnator guy, and crack his skull open," Wally said.

"Why are you so eager?" Abby asked, winking toward Hoagie.

"I may be new, bu' a' leas' I know who my allies are," Wally said before rushing off into the hallway.

"Suuuuuuuure," Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel all smiled toward each other.

Wally shot the S.P.I.C.E.R blasts so they hit the toilet guard dogs' spot on. They shattered at the first blast. It was obvious to the other operatives that Wally could remember holding the very same weapons in his hands five years ago.

That, or he's been shooting a real gun.

They made their way through the hallway of the giant toilet.

"We are reaching the bowl of the toilet," Hoagie said, looking at their positions on a giant map he had pulled up on his laptop.

"Great. Anything new with Kuki or the Toiletnator?" Nigel asked.

"Nothing. We have to wait until we get to the bowl," Hoagie said.

"Cruddy villain. These aren't worth my time!" Wally said as he kicked more toilet guard dogs out of his way while shooting more down the hall. "The only thing these things are good for is targe' practice!" Wally said as he shot the lot of them.

"You sure like taking them out," Abby commented.

"Well, I really like seeing things break and stuff," Wally admitted while shooting another toilet. "But walking toilets is sorta new to me," Wally said.

"As for us all Numbuh 4," Nigel said as he watched the screen with Hoagie.

"Good. I thought it was just me," Wally said.

"Naw. We've seen some weird things in our days. White asparagus that would swim in a sea of that stuff," Abby said.

"A sandwich wrestler," Hoagie piped up.

"Ties that would try and strangle kids, and their queen was a giant tie that would shoot ties at you," Nigel said.

"A giant abominable snow suit," Abby said.

"A really tiny brain," Hoagie snickered remembering Wally's brain. Nigel and Abby started to laugh along with him.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Nothing. It's an _inside_ joke," Hoagie laughed.

"Whateva'," Wally said, continuing down the hallway. "I think I found the bowl," Wally called out to the rest of the team.

"Yes. Yes, you did," Nigel said. They looked at the large bowl of the toilet, and saw the side dripping down with water as if were a real toilet. There were lights behind a glass wall which laid inside the toilet bowl wall.

**(A/N: I got a little violent here. I'm sorry if you can't handle it. I'm sincerely sorry)**

There was a path leading to the middle of the toilet bowl, where they saw a familiar figure standing in the middle. He was in a victorious pose as he stood over a heap of black.

"Kuki!" Abby called out. Kuki didn't respond. Kuki couldn't respond.

"So you finally come," the Toiletnator said in his really. . . . _distinguishable_ voice of his.

"Yeah. Give Numbuh 3 back. You've never been the one to kidnap people," Nigel started to negotiate.

"Yes. But that was the old me. I am more ferocious, and unforgiving. I am the new and improved Toiletnator," Toiletnator said with his back turned. There was an immediate spotlight on him. "I am—" The Toiletnator turned around and revealed himself to the rest of the team. "THE TOILETNATOR!"

They all looked at him, noticing the only thing different between the old and new Toiletnator was that the new had a goatee.

"What's with your face?" Abby restrained her giggles.

"It's a goatee. It was scientifically proven that almost all bad guys have goatees," Toiletnator said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Suuuuuure. And how many of them have a toilet seat around their neck?" Wally asked, obviously not remembering their past encounters with him.

"You! My worst enemy!" Toiletnator actually looked at the team.

"Great. Just me' the guy, and I'm already 'is cruddy worst enemy," Wally grumbled.

"JUST MET ME?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALL OF OUR PAST ENCOUNTERS?!" Toiletnator started to jump up and down with fury.

"Ya' migh' be confusing me with someone else," Wally said, trying not to smash this guys toilet paper, goatee head into the ground.

"I am the greatest villain of all time!" Toiletnator yelled.

"Nah. You still a joke. Now youa joke with a goatee," Abby said.

"Could a joke do this?" Toiletnator held Kuki up by her hair, revealing the blood dripping down her legs, and now her forehead.

"You crazy!" Abby screamed.

"No! I. AM. POWERFUL!" Toiletnator screamed, shaking Kuki, making blood droplets fly off into the water walls.

"Put her down," Nigel said, seeing the crazy imbedded in Toiletnator's eyes.

"NO! You kids need to see what I can to your own!" Toiletnator basically held the wounded Kuki as if she were a trophy.

That's when Wally snapped.

Wally ran across the walkway, and punched Toiletnator in his goatee face. Toiletnator flew back releasing Kuki. Kuki sailed through the air as if she were a doll. Wally stretched out his hands and caught Kuki. She felt as if she wasn't there.

_Does she even eat?_ Wally thought to himself. He looked down at her and her face looked peaceful. She looked as if she were sleeping. Despite the blood dripping from her head and leg, she looked absolutely stunning.

Wally was caught off guard as he was "studying" Kuki's face. Toiletnator shot toilet paper at Wally. With one hand, he grabbed the lengths of toilet paper and tugged them, causing Toiletnator to fall on his face.

"OI! I COULD USE SO HELP!" Wally said.

"So could we!" Abby called back. There were piles upon piles of the little toilet guard dogs trying to attack them. They saw what they could do to Kuki's legs, no way in heck did they want that to happen to them.

"Damn it!" Wally cursed.

"You! You can't just let me take over the world, can you?!" Toiletnator yelled.

"Uh, no. If it were a real intimidatin' villain, I wouldn' mind as much," Wally said, laying Kuki on the ground away from the battle. For some reason, he didn't want to see her hurt more than she already was. And he was as pissed as heck just seeing her hurt like that.

"I am intimidating! Look at this goatee!" Toiletnator stroked his precious goatee.

"Yeah. Real intimidatin'," Wally rolled his eyes.

"I know! It's great isn't it?!" Toiletnator's eyes sparkled, not understanding the sarcasm.

One of the Toilet guard dogs had gotten past all of the commotion and came right up next to Kuki. It started to "sniff" her. Remembering her "scent", it went into attack mode.

**(A/N: I don't know how the toilet smelled or remembered Kuki's scent. Just go with it, please)**

The toilet chomped onto Kuki's arm really hard. Even though she was in unconsciousness, she let out a little whimper. It was quiet enough for the other members not to hear her, but it was loud enough for Wally to hear.

Wally glanced over, and saw the toilet clamped onto her arm. That popped a vessel. Then Toiletnator had to open his mouth. "Aw! Who's a good boy? You are! You are! You made that meddling girl hurt even more? You did! You did! Come here!" Toiletnator opened his arms as he talked to the toilet dog. The toilet dog was on his way over when a red ray aimed at him caused him to shatter. The bits of porcelain flew around along with the teeth covered in blood and water droplets.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Toiletnator huffed. "MY POOR JEREMY! HE DID NOTHING WRONG!" Toiletnator cried.

Wally didn't reply. He just looked up at Toiletnator, making the Toiletnator almost wet his neon yellow one-piece suit. Wally walked up to the Toiletnator, a murderous aura surrounding him.

"Jeff! Mason! Get him!" Toiletnator said. Two toilet guards came running up to him. They managed to jump and came close to Wally's face. Without flinching, Wally shot the two. He didn't even break his stride. "Uh. Everest! Freddie! And Harold!" Toiletnator called out. The three toilet dogs came up and tried to attack Wally, but Wally punched through the lot of them, not even damaging his fist.

Toiletnator was thoroughly scared. He saw Wally angry before, but this Wally was ready to murder him. There was hellfire glinting in Wally's eyes, and Wally's knuckles had turned white due to holding them so tightly into fists.

"Jude and Owen?" Toiletnator called out. But all of the toilet dogs were either being held back or destroyed.

"Looks like ya' don' have any other li'le guard dogs to protect ya'," Wally said in his low and dangerous voice. "Prepare for a world o' hurt," Wally cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Abby turned around after she had enough of shattering the little toilet dogs, and saw Wally had gone off the deep end. Toiletnator laid shivering on the ground, covered in bruises, and blood dripping out of his nose and mouth.

"It's just like those two operative all over again!" Abby sighed. She looked over to Kuki, and saw the bite mark on her arm. "Well, at least this time Wally didn't harm her."

"Whoa. Did Wally just go crazy or what?" Hoagie said after looking at Wally's work.

"You may have beaten me up, but I wall have the last laugh!" Toiletnator fell back into the toilet water and was shot out of the toilet bowl. The toilet started to rumble and the walls started to crack.

"Oh man! This thing's gonna blow!" Hoagie said.

"Fall back!" Nigel said. The cracks became increasingly larger. Wally started to make his way out, then remembered something important.

"Kuki!" Wally yelled. Even though she was afraid of him, it would leave a bad taste in the back of his throat if he left her to die. He rushed after her unconscious body, hoping that she would wake up.

But she stayed on the ground, not moving. Wally picked her up, the cracks coming together and toilet bowl pieces started to fall. He ran out of the toilet bowl, and regrouped with the rest of the team.

"I managed to override the toilet delivering system and managed to shut it down, and made ever toilet monster self-destruct," Hoagie announced.

"Great! Now let's get out of here!" Nigel said. They all managed to run faster than the debris fell. They twisted every corner that they remembered them venturing and found the exit. They ran out of the giant toilet just before it completely fell apart.

"Everyone onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S!" Nigel yelled. Everyone filed into the bus and Hoagie immediately got into the pilot's seat and started to start up the engine. Soon the C.O.O.O.L.B.U.S started up and flew into the sky. Hoagie released the tension in his shoulders and started to fly the C.O.O.L.B.U.S smoothly. Everyone's attentions refocused on Kuki, who was still in Wally's arms.

"Is she okay?"

"Is she breathing?"

"How pale is she?"

"What's her heartbeat?"

"Is she turning green?"

A barrage of questions attacked Wally. As he tried to find one answer to one question, he was hit by another question.

"CALM THE **** DOWN!" Wally screamed at the other operatives. They stepped back in shock. Well except for Hoagie. He had to steady the ship from the sudden movement.

"I don't know the answer to all your questions!" Wally yelled. Kuki started to curl up in his arms. She gripped his sweatshirt as she curled up even tighter.

"Wally," Kuki whispered as tears fell from the corner of her eyes. Wally felt his face flush as Kuki held onto Wally. For the first time that he could remember, his heart pounded as Kuki clutched onto him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"N-n-n-o w-w-w-way," Kuki stammered.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes way!" Hoagie laughed.

"Th-th-th-th-there's n-n-n-n-no w-w-w-w-w-way I-I-I-I-I c-c-c-c-cc-could've d-d-d-d-done th-th-that!" Kuki stammered as she shook.

"You did. You were clutching onto Wally for dear life. Hoo girl! You should've seen his face! It was redder than a tomato!" Abby rolled around with laughter.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but d-d-d-d-d-d-doesn't h-h-h-he h-h-h-h-ha-hate me?" Kuki stammered. "Who knows? Maybe he loooooooves you!" Hoagie laughed.

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-imp-p-p-p-o-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-si-i-i- i-i-i-i-i-i-i-b-b-b-b-bl-l-l-l-l-e," Kuki's stuttering became worse than before.

"You never know Kuki. You never know," Abby smiled.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I" Kuki repeated herself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down! You already got a major injury to your head!" Abby lightly touched Kuki's head. Kuki felt the touch that Abby gave her amplified 1000 times.

"I understand," Kuki said as she curled up from the pain.

"Abby'll get the homework and tell the teachers you got hit by a car," Abby said.

"But I didn't get hit by a car," Kuki said.

"Do you think that the teachers will believe toilets bit you?" Abby said.

"That would be interesting to watch the teacher's reactions," Hoagie said.

"Yeah. Just get better Kuki. Otherwise I'll eat all of the pocky in your secret stash!" Abby said.

"What's pocky?" Hoagie asked.

"I don't know. I just see Kuki eatin' it all the time," Abby shrugged.

"That's reminding me, could you get me a box?" Kuki asked.

"Sure. Only because you're injured," Abby smiled.

"Yay! Oh! Ouch!" Kuki said after getting excited.

"Stay down. Otherwise you might end up breaking something," Abby said. She walked out of the infirmary and into Kuki's room, where she got the pocky. "What is this stuff anyway?"

"Oi," Abby heard a gruff voice behind her call out.

"Ack!" Abby jumped, startled. She turned around and Wally was standing in the doorway.

"Are we goin' or not?" Wally asked Abby.

"Hold on! Abby's getting' something for Kuki," Abby said.

"Whateva'," Wally shrugged.

"Do you want to visit Kuki?" Abby asked as she grabbed another box of pocky.

"Nah. I'd probably end up makin' it worse. Have ya' seen the way she shakes when she sees me?" Wally said, shaking like Kuki.

So he really does see it. He's not totally blind. Abby thought to herself. "Yeah. Abby's seen it," Abby said.

"Why?" Wally asked.

"Long complicated stories," Abby said.

"I go' time. Especially when we're not goin' to school," Wally reminded her.

"Abby'll get you to school! Don't worry about it. Abby'll drop this off, get Hoagie and we'll go," Abby said.

"Hurry it up. We don' have much time," Wally reminded her.

"Will you calm down?!" Abby entered the infirmary. There was some talking, and Wally finally heard her voice. It wasn't stuttering. It was smooth, and gentle. He started to shiver for two reasons. He thought the voice was melodic.

Second: He was scared of himself and of what he was thinking.

Abby came out of the room, completely startling Wally out of his mind.

"You ready to go?" Abby asked him.

"Yeah. Don' scare me like that again," Wally said.

"Sorry if Abby scared you," Abby said in a fake innocent voice.

"What's wrong? Was big Wally scared?" Hoagie asked.

"Shu' up!" Wally said, embarrassed.

"Awwww! He's blushing!" Abby and Hoagie said at the same time.

"Shut up!" Wally said, stomping away. Abby and Hoagie started to sing-song after him.

"He's a scaredy cat. He's a scaredy cat!"

"I am no'!" Wally denied.

"Are too!" Abby and Wally said at the same time.

Kuki managed to listen on their conversation without actually leaving the bad. For some odd reason, she didn't shake once.

_ Is it his image that tips me off?_ Kuki thought to herself as she bit into a pocky. Kuki looked over to the door, and sighed.

"Why do I have to be so weak?"

* * *

"Scaredy cat Wally! Wally's a scaredy cat!" Abby and Hoagie sang all throughout the car ride. Wally kept telling them to shut up, but they never listened. They even played a track to a song that had just the instrumentals.

"Oooh! I think that Wally's a scaredy cat! He can't look anyone in the eye because he's a scaredy cat! SCAREDY CAT WALLY!" Hoagie sang by himself. Abby hit him with her red cap.

"That's takin' it too far!" Abby hit Hoagie again.

"Ack! Stop it! I submit! I submit!" Hoagie said.

"Hit 'im again! Hit 'im again!" Wally said, loving the violence. Until it turned on him. "Ack! Stop hitting me and start hitting the guy with the bad vocals!" Wally yelled.

"Abby! Look at the road! Otherwise we'll die!" Hoagie said. Abby quickly put on her cap and refocused her attention on the road.

"Don't start singin' again. Please," Wally said.

"We don't have the time. We're at school, dummy," Abby smirked as she pointed at the school building.

"I'm saved!" Wally said, jumping out of the car. "Oh, and Abby?"

"What?"

"Thanks for drivin' me today," Wally said, giving Abby a quick smile before rushing off into the school building.

"Did he just smile at you?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah. Abby think Mr. Machopants is getting affected by Kuki," Abby smiled.

* * *

Wally sat in his class filled with sophomores who kept looking at his large stature. Wally hated being in a class that just screamed that he was stupid. He at least wanted to have some knowledge so he could get the hell out of that class.

"Wallabee Beetles? Can you answer the question on the board?" The teacher asked.

Wally looked at the teacher with daggers for eyes. He hated it when people called him by his full first name. The teacher flinched seeing the Aussie with a murderous intent.

"The answer is 15," Wally said after a few minutes of inspection.

"Y-yes. The answer is 15. How did you get that?" The teacher asked.

"You left the answer on the board," Wally pointed to the board.

"OH! So I did. Thank you Wallabee," the teacher said. "So do you know how you would get 15?"

"Nope. Ask someone else," Wally resumed his looking out the window.

"Wallabee. Please answer what is on the board," the teacher said.

"It's 15, I don't know how to ge' the answer. Now leave me alone," Wally said.

* * *

"Mr. Beetles. I see you're in here for the third time since your arrival a few days ago," The principal said.

"So what?" Wally said.

"I guess after school work would be the best for you. You'll just be cleaning up the fields after school on Tuesdays for the rest of the month as your punishment. Now, go find a tutor so you can get those grades up of yours. I have for suggestions," the principal said.

"Whateva'," Wally said.

"Hoagie P. Gilligan," the teacher started off. "Abigail Lincoln. Nigel Uno, Kuki Sanban," the principal listed off.

Wally let out rolls of laughter. What luck! I could 'ave the whole team just tutor me! Even that high and mighty Nigel! Wally thought.

"Is something amusing you Mr. Beetles?" The principle raised his eyebrow.

"Nothin' sir. Should I be getting' back to class now?" Wally gathered his stuff and got out of the principal's office, then he continued to roll around in laughter.

"So, we got to tutor you?" Abby asked Wally at lunch that day. Wally smirked bfore sitting down at their table, earning a skeptical look from all of them.

"What?! I though' we were friends!" Wally smirked.

"Yeah, sure. So the principal told you that we would be good tutors?" Hoagie asked as he bit into his sandwich.

"Yeah. Includin' Kuki," Wally said, pushing aside his cafeteria food.

Everyone froze.

"Yeah. Though' that reaction woul' come around. So, I'm jus' askin' you lot," Wally said. "Kuki doesn' have to join," Wally said.

"Why the generosity toward Kuki?" Nigel aked.

"Because I don' want to see her shakin' anymore. It sorta makes me depressed," Wally confided in his teammates.

They all stared at him.

"TELL 'ER AND YA' DIE!" Wally yelled loud enough for the whole cafeteria to shut up and listen to him.

"We shall not betray our comrade's wish. But harm her again, and we will take action," Nigel warned Wally.

"Again? I neva' touched 'er before," Wally said.

"You're the one who told us to keep quiet on that part!" Hoagie whispered harshly at Nigel.

"Sorry, my falter," Nigel said.

"Y'know wha'? I can' stay here. I'm goin' to some other table. See ya'," Wally gathered his books, aggravated with the other team members.

"What just happened with him? Why'd he leave?" Hoagie asked.

"You got Abby," Abby said.

"There is the possibility that he doesn't completely like us," Nigel said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious Uno," Abby rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome," Nigel gave a sarcastic bow.

"Whatever. This leaves us with the chance to discuss the plan," Hoagie smiled evilly.

"What you mean?" Abby asked.

"I mean how to get Kuki not afraid of Wally anymore," Hoagie said.

"That girl took two to the face! TO THE FACE! Some people get traumatized by spiders crawling up their legs and get arachnophobia. Kuki got punched in the face and watched Wally beat up to other people and got Walliphobia!" Abby said in one long breath.

Nigel and Hoagie looked at Abby. "Calm down, Abby?" Hoagie said nervously.

"ABBY IS CALM!" Abby yelled. After a moment, she sighed, "That's a lie."

"We got that. But in order for the plan to work, Kuki must over come her 'Walliphobia'," Nigel said.

"Have you forgotten what that boy did?!" Abby yelled at the two boys. She lowered her voice. "He punched Kuki twice and beat up two other operatives. Who knows why? Knowing Wally, it's because they made fun or the color orange. He's a danger to us and to Kuki," Abby gave her reason.

**(A/N: BlueReader, That's your answer)**

"Abby. Maybe it's time to let that go. There could be a reason that we don't know of. How long have you known Wally?" Nigel asked.

"A while," Abby admitted.

"And have you ever known Wally to hurt without reason?" Nigel asked.

"No," Abby sighed. "But what about Kuki? What could've she done?" Abby asked.

"Who knows? To find out, we need to carry out the plan," Nigel said.

"Well, Abby thinks that plan is gonna fail," Abby said.

"Without out our cooperation, it will. But if we work hard, it will work," Hoagie said.

"Abby hope's you're right," Abby sighed.

"It will work. I promise," Nigel said.

"Abby's sticking you to that," Abby warned.

* * *

Hoagie stayed behind on Tuesday so he and Wally could walk home. He was in charge of bringing Wally home, and making sure Wally didn't beat anyone else up. He didn't like the job, but someone had to do it.

Plus, it gave him time away from the others to work on new inventions. So far, all of the prototypes to the new mustard guns were all failures. Hoagie couldn't get the right pressure needed to shoot the stuff in a straight line.

Hoagie looked over to Wally, who was cleaning the fields.

Shirtless.

Hoagie rolled his eyes as he saw the female soccer team swooning over him. Wally paid no attention to them, even after they would call his name over and over again. Wally was just so focused on the ground in front of him, he didn't even notice that a girl practically confessed to him right in front of his face.

When Wally finally noticed the girl he yelled "Get ou' of the cruddy way! I'm workin' here!"

The down-hearted girl stared after Wally as he continued to work the field. Hoagie rolled around while laughing. He was thinking of how he would've soaked up the attention.

Wally was never one for the center of attention when he was trying to focus on something.

The sun started to set, and Wally was done with his work. Hoagie was so focused on the gun and the triggering system, he didn't notice Wally standing in front of him.

Hoagie was the same when it came to focus.

Hoagie was about to make the final adjustment when Wally ruined his concentration.

"When are we—" Wally stopped. "Why the hell am I covered in mustard?"

"You shouldn't have ruined my concentration. It's your fault," Hoagie sounded really ticked off. "I was so close to figuring this thing out!"

"Well so~rry!" Wally rolled his eyes.

"You should be! You would be able to shoot this at people without any negative repercussions," Hoagie said.

"What are repercussions?" Wally asked. "Is tha' some sort of disease?"

"No. Gotta remember we're not on the same intelligence level," Hoagie muttered to himself, trying to make a mental note. "Basically what happens after your actions," Hoagie dumbed it down.

"What?" Wally still didn't get it.

"Never mind. You'll never get it," Hoagie sighed.

"What are ya' gonna do about my clothes tha' ya' ruined?" Wally asked.

"I'll think of something. I am a genius at technology after all," Hoagie stood in a theatrical pose.

"Whateva'," Wally shook his head.

"But before we go, we should probably get most of the stuff off before it sets into the fibers of the cloth," Hoagie said.

"What?" Wally looked at Hoagie funnily.

"Let's get this off before it sticks," Hoagie dumbed it down.

"Ah, got it," Wally nodded.

* * *

"You do this kind of stuff of'en?" Wally snickered as Hoagie was getting most of the mustard out of Wally's sweatshirt under running water.

"Actually, yes. Mustard explodes and other stuff explodes on me all the time. It's quite common when you're the 2x4 technologist," Hoagie said.

"2xwhat?" Wally looked at Hoagie again, who rolled his eyes.

"Didn't they teach this to you in TND training? You have to at least have some knowledge on 2x4 technology," Hoagie said through gritted teeth. He could not get this one stubborn piece of mustard off.

"Nope. What's TND trainin'? They just sent me here and tha's what happened," Wally shrugged.

Hoagie looked at Wally for a few moments. "Numbuh 362," Hoagie growled.

"What?" Wally looked at Hoagie funnily for the third time in the past hour.

"Nothing. Forget it. Oh, wait, that's somewhat your specialty," hoagie laughed at his own joke as he handed Wally his soaked sweatshirt.

"What was tha' for? I don' forget stuff!" Wally said.

"Where's your pants?" Hoagie snickered. Wally looked down and saw he was still in his boxers.

"WHERE THE CRUDDY HECK _ARE_ MY PANTS?!" Wally yelled.

"You forgot them in the bathroom after I managed to get the mustard off of those too," Hoagie smirked.

"**** **** **** ****!" Wally cursed as he ran to the changing room to get his pants.

"I'm an evil genius," Hoagie said, swinging Wally's pants back and forth.

* * *

"I can' believe you stole my cruddy pants! THEY'RE MY PANTS FOR **** SAKE!" Wally yelled at Hoagie.

"So?" Hoagie said, tinkering on the mustard gun again while they walked.

"SO?! THEY'RE MY CRUDDY PANTS!" Wally yelled at the top of his lungs.

"When you think about it, society could live on within a nudist colony. Removing the clothing sometimes removes the urge to take it off, and no one would be considered to be a slut or a nerd based upon the material they wear," Hoagie said, completely forgetting who he was talking to.

"What? I didn' understand a ****ing word you said," Wally looked at Hoagie with a blank stare.

"Never mind. Pants are pointless in some cases. That's my point," Hoagie said, looking at the triggering system.

"You make no sense," Wally backed away from Hoagie, hoping he wouldn't be sprayed by the mustard again.

"Yeah, yeah. We're almost to the Treehouse," Hoagie said.

Something caught Wally's attention from the corner of his eye. Wally looked over, and his face went pale. Wally immediately dived into a bush, leaving Hoagie utterly confused.

"What just happened?" Hoagie looked at the bush.

"Shh! Pretend I'm not here!" Wally hissed at Hoagie.

"Is something wrong?" Hoagie smirked.

"Shut up! I'm a bush, God ****ing dammit!" Wally sank into the branches of the bushes.

"Okay?" Hoagie continued tinkering with the mustard gun.

"Hoagie! Hey!" Hoagie heard a voice call out to him. Hoagie looked over and smirked as he immediately understood.

"Hey Kuki. What are you doin' up and about?" Hoagie asked.

"Oh! That's right! Well, I felt so much better physically, but I need to clear my head. That's all," Kuki smiled.

Through the leaves of the bushes, Wally looked upon the conversation. He didn't care if he had to hide from her, he didn't like seeing her shake all the time. He didn't care if he looked like some creepy stalker dude.

"Ah, so you're going _there_?" Hoagie specifically didn't say where. He wanted Wally to start agonizing on where Kuki was going.

And Wally was.

"Yeah. I'm going _there_," Kuki copied Hoagie's tone, unaware that it was piquing Wally's interest even further.

"Well, you do go there often, and never even invite your friends with you," Hoagie said. "Oh, how I wonder what you do there," Hoagie said, almost reading Wally's mind.

_Damn him. Makin' a fool out of me._ Wally thought to himself.

**(A/N: And diving into bushes makes you look dignified?)**

"You know what I do there," Kuki said.

"Anything dirty?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah. Exactly," Kuki rolled her eyes, obviously being sarcastic.

_WHAT?! SHE DOES SOMETHING DIRTY?!_ Wally screamed at the back of his mind.

He obviously didn't hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"See ya. I'll tell the others where you are," Hoagie said.

"Okay. _Arigato Hoagie-kun_," Kuki bowed before walking off.

"You can come out now," Hoagie smirked.

Wally rose from the bush, red with fury. "You ****ing asshole," Wally narrowed his eyes.

"What? I was talking to Kuki. You were the one listening to our conversation," Hoagie smirked.

"I was no'!" Wally yelled. His eyes darted to Kuki's receding figure. He sighed with relief seeing that she didn't hear him.

"Yes, you were," Hoagie smirked.

"No! You know what, I jus' remembered I 'ave business over there, so I'll jus' be goin' now," Wally pointed over to where Kuki was going. Trying to be subtle but, failing miserably.

"No. You are not stalking Kuki," Hoagie said.

"Wha'?! Stalkin'! Wha' do ya' take me for?!" Wally said, trying to deflect that he was actually going to try.

"A stalker. Come on or I'll douse you in mustard," Hoagie pointed the gun at Wally, who in turn held his hands up. "Okay, we're going to do this the easy way. You follow me to the Treehouse, an' no one gets hurt," Hoagie smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whateva'," Wally said. They started to walk again. Wally looked over his shoulder, and saw that Kuki was gone from his sights.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N:Sorry that I haven't been saying this, But I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door or any of the characters. They are not my idea, though I wish I thought of something that brilliant.)**

Chapter 7: Lizzie's Back.

**(A/N: SHEEEEEEEEEE'S BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!)**

"I still can't believe that you told the English teacher that a penguin attacked me," Kuki said as they sat around a table in the Treehouse.

"It was a month ago! I got a little creative," Hoagie shrugged.

"Creative? You said a penguin beat me up! A penguin!" Kuki laughed.

"Abby would've liked to have seen that!" Abby laughed.

"Penguins can't hurt a fly! Fish maybe, but not me! And how did I get an injury to my head?" Kuki asked.

"He stabbed you with his beak. For he is—" Hoagie lifted his spoon that he was eating his pudding with. "Mighty Penguin!" Hoagie yelled dramatically.

"Fool, sit down. There is no Mighty Penguin!" Abby yelled.

"There is a Mighty Penguin! In the day, he is a normal zoo penguin. At night, he beats up helpless Japanese girls by the name of Kuki Sanban!" Hoagie yelled.

"I'm the only Kuki Sanban!" Kuki laughed.

"You're is main enemy!" Hoagie pointed his spoon at Kuki.

"I am?! I'm the main enemy of a penguin?!" Kuki pretended to gasp.

"Yes! But not just any enemy. The main enemy! The big baddie! The worst of the worse. The head honcho. The Joker to his Batman. The Green Goblin to his Spiderman. The Lex Luthor to his Superman," Hoagie went on and on with the many supervillains Kuki was to Mighty Penguin's hero.

"We get it! We get it!" Abby yelled. The door opened and the three looked over. Kuki immediately got out one of her bo-shuriken, and stood still.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's just me Kuki!" Nigel put his hand up to shield himself from Kuki's bo-shuriken, knowing that they never missed their target.

Kuki seemed to not listen and threw the bo-shuriken. Nigel immediately ducked and the bo-shuriken went into the door frame as it curved upwards.

"Centipede. Hate the things," Kuki explained.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Yeah. Next time, could you use a fly swatter or a shoe?" Nigel said poking the bo-shuriken that was imbedded into the wall.

"Nah, not my style," Kuki shrugged as she smiled.

"Are you sure? You can always make a change," Nigel said, nervously laughing.

"いいえ私は日本人の血を背くことはできない (_Ie. Watashi wa nihonjin no chi o somuku koto was dekinai),_" Kuki said.

"What?!" Hoagie, Abby and Nigel said at the same time.

"No. I cannot disobey my Japanese blood," Kuki translated.

"Well, tell your Japanese blood to tone down the bug killing with human killing weapon thingies!" Abby yelled.

"What should I do with all of these?" Kuki pouted as she showed her heavy artillery on her belt.

"Get rid of them until missions!" Abby said.

"But I feel safe with them on me," Kuki hugged herself to show her safety.

"Yeah, sure. Okay. So, who's staying the weekend?" Nigel asked.

"Well, this is your house. You stayin'. Abby's gotta visit her family. Aunt's visiting," Abby shrugged.

"Babysitting Tommy," Hoagie said.

"Joey needs to be looked afta'," Wally came out of nowhere. "I need to ge' out now. Otherwise my motha'," Wally brought his thumb across his throat. "See ya'," Wally walked out of the door. He stole one last look at Kuki before leaving.

Everyone looked at Kuki as she mildly shook.

"You getting' better," Abby said.

"Well, it has been a month," Kuki said.

"That's true." Abby said.

"He's gotten better. He hasn't yelled at a single one of us for a while," Hoagie said.

"He's not as intimidating," Abby smirked.

"To us. He still scares the **** out of some people," Hoagie said.

"Indeed. We can still use that to our advantage," Nigel said.

"How? Intimidate the villains?" Abby joked.

"Exactly," Nigel said.

"Well, Abby and I need to go," Hoagie said.

"I'll be down my house. You have the whole Treehouse to yourself. Have fun Kuki," Nigel said.

"Okay! I'll be in my room!" Kuki said, running up the stairs, trying the hide the tears that flowed from the corner of her eyes.

* * *

Kuki awoke the next morning with the smell of chocolate near her. She looked over, and saw a lot of pocky boxes open by her bed side.

"Ooooh boy. I went pocky crazy again," Kuki shook her head, feeling the chocolate rush in her head again. Then she remembered the dream last night that she had. She remembered every detail of it, and it made her nauseated.

"Sit up Kuki. Sit up. Good girl," Kuki said to herself. She felt her TND phone vibrate. Kuki picked it up, and saw it was from Abby.

**Whats up?**

_Nothing much. U?_

**Nm. Aunt is Drivin abby up A wall**

_O. Idk wat 2 say 2 that._

**Say that abby's Aunt is crazy.**

_Abby's aunt is crazy._

**That's better.**

_I went on a pocky binge lst night_

**Again?**

_And I had the weridst dream lst night 2_

**Lay it on me**

_U sure?_

**Yup.**

_Wally remembered the past, and othr stuff._

**What kind of other stuff? :P**

_He had a girlfriend_

**And?**

_It was Code L_.

* * *

"Your dreams had BETTER be lyin'!" Abby yelled at Kuki when Abby finally got back to the Treehouse.

"I hope they are. I really hope they are," Kuki said.

"What?" Hoagie popped up.

"Kuki had a dream that Wally was dating. . . Code L," Abby shuddered.

Hoagie froze. "Not. . . Code. . .L," He whispered.

"Code L?" Nigel heard them.

"Yes. Code L," Abby said.

Nigel hid underneath the nearest desk. "Teens Next Door, hide right now!" Nigel said.

"Fool! We never said Code L was here!" Abby said.

"Oh. Never mind," Nigel cleared his throat.

"Yeah. But she had the dream that Code L and Wally were dating!" Abby said.

"That is disgusting!" Nigel shuddered.

"Thank you! I hope we never see Code L and Wally together!" Abby joked.

"That would be so disturbing on so many levels," Hoagie said.

"Let's just stop talking about it. It's already giving me the chills!" Nigel shuddered once again.

"Okay, okay. Let's all just get something to eat before we all start going crazy," Abby said.

"Agreed," Nigel said.

"Let's never, ever talk about Code L again," Hoagie said.

"YES!" Kuki, Nigel, and Abby said all at once.

* * *

They sat at their designated lunch table the next Tuesday, talking about the English test they recently had.

"The ones who say 'Double double toil and trouble, Fire burn and cauldron bubble' were the witches, right?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah," Abby nodded.

"Yay! I got that right!" Kuki smiled as she ate her onigiri in her lunch.

"Are you sure it wasn't the wife?" Nigel asked, jokingly. "A wife always seems to be the one who would say that."

"No. A wife would say 'BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD!'," Kuki gave her best evil wife impression.

"That's perfect!" Abby laughed.

"I can only think of one person that would actually say that," Hoagie said.

"Don't say it! You might bring her here!" Kuki said.

"But Code L is the only person to actually say that probably," Hoagie said.

"NIGEL UNO!" They heard the dreaded voice, and they all froze as stomps got closer and louder.

"YOU FOOL! YOU BROUGHT THE CURSE BACK!" Nigel yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't know that saying it's name would bring it here!" Hoagie yelled.

"NIGEL UNO! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO EXPLAIN!" The owner of the voice yelled as "it" stood at the end of the table.

"Hi Lizzie," Nigel shuddered nervously.

"YOU'VE GOT THREE SECONDS TO EXPLAIN WHY MUFFY JENKINS SAID YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH SHANNON TILLER!" Lizzie screeched.

"I wasn't—" Nigel said.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THOSE FILTHY LIES?!" Lizzie screeched at the top of her lungs.

"You're not Nigel's girlfriend anymore. So bug off!" Abby yelled.

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU, ABIGAIL! ANSWER ME NIGEL UNO!" Lizzie yelled again.

"Oi, ge' out of the way, tubby," Wally said. He had officially joined the table, but the farthest seat away from Kuki.

"WHY SHOULD I-I-I—" Lizzie turned around to look at Wally. Her face grew immensely red as she gazed upon Wally. "Hello, Wa~lly," Lizzie smiled as she rubbed up against Wally.

"Do I know ya'?" Wally asked.

"That's mean Wa~lly! I mean, I did see you almost every single day when we were in fourth grade," Lizzie tried to use the flirty squirm move. But she failed miserably. The others were trying to hold in their laughter.

"I don' rememba'. Now ge' offa me," Wally pushed her away. He sat down at the table, and Lizzie took the seat next to him.

"I've been thinking, you seem lonely. And I had my heart broken by your 'friend' over there. Why don't we comfort each other's lonely hearts?" Lizzie said.

"You're the one who broke up with me!" Nigel said.

"I WASN'T TALKING TO YOU!" Lizzie screeched like a banshee. "So what do you say?"

"No," Wally said immediately.

"Bu-bu-but!" Lizzie wasn't sure how to take the rejection.

"No is a no. Now could ya' leave?" Wally said.

"But we're meant for each other!" Lizzie held onto Wally's arm.

"I will hate you if your dream comes true," Abby looked toward Kuki.

"_Gomen'nasai_! And besides, it was more like a nightmare," Kuki said as she pointed her chopsticks.

"STOP TALKING! I WANT TO SPEAK TO WA~LLY!" Lizzie shouted.

"I don' want to speak to ya', tubby," Wally snapped.

Lizzie looked at her figure. It was even fatter than it was in fourth grade. Her hair was still put in braids, and she piled the makeup on her face. She looked over to the other end of the table. Then, she saw her rival.

Kuki sat there, talking to Abby as if Lizzie didn't yell at them. Lizzie noticed that Wally would look at Kuki time to time, and occasionally stare.

"I SEE WHAT'S GOING ON!" Lizzie screeched. She stood up and slapped Kuki in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" It was Abby's turn to use all caps.

"You think you can take Wally from me you little whore?" Lizzie yelled.

"Wh-wait-er-eh?" Kuki was majorly confused. "What did I do?" Kuki asked around the table.

Hoagie looked over and saw the murderous aura surrounding Wally yet again. Hoagie tapped Abby and pointed to Wally. Abby nodded and walked over to Wally.

"Don't do anything. Otherwise you might scare Kuki more," Abby said.

"Bu' did ya' see what tubby did to 'er?" Wally growled.

"Let the people that she's not afraid of handle this," Abby said.

Over the past month, Abby had become one of the few people Wally would actually listen to. For some reason, she felt like an older sister always watching his back. He had no idea why, but if felt like it had always been this way.

"Yeah. Like Abby. There's no way Kuki could become afraid of Abby," Hoagie whispered.

"Fine. Bu' if tubby hits Kuki again," Wally growled.

"We'll take care of it," Abby patted Wally's shoulder. She decided a long time ago to forgive Wally if he started to fall in love with Kuki. Even if he didn't know about it himself.

"DO YOU LIKE HER BECAUSE SHE'S SKINNY?! IS THAT IT?!" Lizzie shouted at Wally.

"Wha' the cruddy heck is goin' on?!" Wally yelled.

"YOU DO! YOU ONLY LIKE HER FOR HER LOOKS! IF YOU GO OUT WITH ME, YOU'LL BE HAPPIER!" Lizzie shouted.

"Don't go out with her! You'll feel like you're in hell!" Nigel warned Wally.

"SHUT UP, NIGEL UNO!" Lizzie shouted.

"O-okay!" Nigel quivered just like Kuki.

"Come talk to me when you're done with scarecrows," Lizzie leaned in to try and give Wally a kiss, but Wally managed to duck away from Lizzie just in time.

Kuki looked at Lizzie, and for the first time in a long time, she felt a hate arise in her chest. She looked at Wally, and even though she shook with fear, she felt her heart thumping.

* * *

"Hey Kuki!" Kuki lifted her head to see one of the friends she made outside of the TND, Alison Mackleron.

"Hey Alison," Kuki said as she finished tying up her laces.

"I saw what Lizzie did to you. That was mean," Alison said.

"Yeah. But I'm fine!" Kuki laughed to try to get the attention off of her.

"But your cheek is still red," Alison pointed at Kuki's cheek where Lizzie slapped it.

"Ah, I've been through worse," Kuki said.

"Like when you got hit by a car? And how you got beat up by a penguin?" Alison asked, innocently.

"You believed the penguin story?" Kuki said, looking at Alison incredulously.

"But Hoagie said it with so much detail," Alison said.

"Hoagie likes making up stories," Kuki said.

"Are you sure? Hoagie started to laugh like the mad hatter when he did," Alison said.

"That's a dead give-away that Hoagie's lying," Kuki said.

'Are you sure? I thought that he was laughing reminiscing on the hilarious spectacle," Alison.

"Yeah, me beaten up by a penguin is totally hilarious," Kuki chuckled as they started their laps around the gym.

"It is. Why don't you think so?" Alison asked.

"Because I'm being beaten up by a penguin," Kuki said.

"I don't get it," Alison said.

"Never mind then," Kuki sighed. They finished their laps and awaited their instructions on what to do that period. Coach Barkly stepped up and scanned the crowd.

"SO, the only people missing are Muffy Jenkins, and Liz—" Coach Barkly started.

"Wait Coach Ba~rkly!" Lizzie came out of the girl's locker room. She was swinging her hips so much, she looked like a church bell.

"Great. Since you're late, you have to run laps in front of everyone," Coach Barkly pointed to the laps.

Lizzie's face fell. "Can I just participate in today's game?"

"No. Run," Coach Barkly jabbed his finger again at the laps.

"Why can't I just participate in the game?" Lizzie asked.

"Because that's not regulations," Coach Barkly.

Wally looked at the spectacle, for once appreciating Coach Barkly's stubbornness. He started to pray to the Heavenly beings that would help him get the hell away from Lizzie.

"Fine!" Lizzie started to run, and when she saw Wally she gave him a flirtatious wink and wave. Wally in return flipped the bird.

"Oh, poor Wally. Lizzie likes you," One guy said.

"And she won't stop until you like her back," another guy said.

"Ya' doubt me. There is no way I would eva' like a girl like Lizzie," Wally said.

"She uses mind control," another boy said.

"They completely lose their mind and sense of control," another boy circled his finger near his head.

"I'm not gonna fall for 'er ways," Wally said.

"Dude, if you manage to avoid Lizzie and her ways, you'll be the hero of this school," both guys said.

"Then I'll become the hero of the school!" Wally laughed like a megalomaniac.

"All right. It's two-man dodge ball. Since we now have an even amount of boys and girls, pair up with someone of the opposite sex," Coach Barkly, and immature people started to giggle.

Wally looked at whom he wanted to pair up with, but wondered if it was actually possible. Wally took a breath and walked over to where she stood.

Or at least where she did stand. By the time Wally decided to make up his mind, Kuki had already found a partner and walked off into the other side of the gym.

"I can tell you want her as your partner," Wally heard a voice behind him.

"What the cruddy heck do ya' want?" Wally snapped.

"I'm Kuki's friend, Alison. Don't worry. I'm not at all interested in you," Alison said.

"Wha' you want?" Wally grunted.

"First, you to be my partner. You seem like you're good at this kind of stuff," Alison said innocently. "Second," an intellectual one replaced her whole innocent visage. "I want Kuki not to be afraid of you anymore."

Wally stared at Alison. "What are ya' talkin' about?"

"I'm talking on how she can't look at you directly in the eyes, shakes whenever she's near you, and somewhat pales at the very mention of your name," Alison said.

"What? She does all of tha'?" Wally felt his stomach twisting.

"But it's obvious she doesn't want to feel like that anymore," Alison added.

"What?" Wally looked confused.

"I'll help you for you to become friends with Kuki. And—" Alison's innocent visage reappeared. "Maybe you two will become more than friends!" Alison giggled.

"START!" Coach Barkly threw dodgeballs in the middle of the gym. The boys all rushed toward the dodgeballs, trying to impress their female partners.

"Don't go out just yet. Wait till they slaughter each other," Alison held Wally back.

"But—" Wally started.

"See, Kuki stopped her partner as well," Alison pointed to the other side of the gym. Kuki held her arm in front of her partner's chest. Wally suddenly wished it were him in that position.

"See, half of them are already gone," Alison pointed out. The rules were: your partner gets out, you get out. "I'm using you as a shield," Alison informed Wally as she hid behind his large stature.

Wally grabbed a dodgeball that came hurtling toward them. "Great. I am basically a wall for ya'?" Wally scoffed.

"Yup," Alison said.

"Great," Wally tossed the dodgeball and it hit the thrower in the head.

"Yeah! Hit them!" Alison hid behind Wally.

"Oh, so now you've got another lover, do ya'?" Lizzie shouted, her being on the team with a guy who was the last guy picked.

The poor guy.

"She's not a lova' you tubby twit!" Wally yelled, throwing a dodgeball at the guy's head. When he knocked the head back, Coach Barkly blew the whistle.

"You're out, Jason," Coach Barkly said. "Beetles, next time, try not to go for the head."

"Whateva'," Wally looked over,

"Pay attention. Three teams beside ourselves are left," Alison informed Wally.

"Great. What do ya' want me to do?" Wally asked.

"Not to get out and protect me," Alison.

"I meant about. . . Kuki," Wally asked catching another dodgeball.

"Oh. Not be scary," Alison said.

"Great advice. Tha's great. Very helpful," Wally said as he threw the dodgeball.

"For starters, don't pick fights with anyone," Alison said.

"Tha'll be hard," Wally said.

"And then there were two," Alison said. "Teams that is."

I got tha'," Wally said. He looked over, and groaned. "Of course it's got to be 'er!"

Kuki's team stood away from Wally's. Kuki looked at Wally, wondering why Wally seemed to be so upset.

"Why is he hitting his head?" Kuki's partner asked.

"I don't know," she mildly shook.

"What did he do to you to make you so scared of him?" He asked Kuki.

"Nothing, nothing. It's a long story," Kuki said.

"Did he bully you for lunch money? Beat you up?" The partner asked.

"Nothing of the sort. As I said, long story," Kuki said.

"You want me to beat him up?" The partner asked.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Kuki said.

_Don't hurt who?_ Wally's ears perked up.

"Come on. One little punch," the boy was almost ready to hurt Wally.

"Wha's goin' on?" Wally asked Alison.

"He wants to beat you up," Alison pointed toward the boy. "It looks like he wants an excuse."

"Excuse for what?" Wally asked.

"To beat you up. You obviously have the attention of someone that he wants," Alison said.

"How do you do tha'?" Wally said.

"Do what?" Alison asked.

"Do tha'. You read them and hear' them," Wally pointed.

"Would you believe I'm a superhuman?" Alison asked.

"No," Wally said.

"Good. Neither would I. I just can hear people very well, and I can understand emotions," Alison said.

"How?"

"Dad and Mom are cops," Alison shrugged. "They're interrogation experts. They make sure I know the basics," Alison said.

"Oh. Um, cool?" Wally looked at Alison.

"Be careful. Ball," Alison pointed up.

"Thanks," Wally grabbed the ball. "Now read his face so I know why he wants to bea' me up," Wally said, tossing the ball back at Kuki's partner.

"I told you. You have the person that he wants' attention. That's all there is to it. Hormones," Alison sighed.

"All right. Now, how should I end this game?" Wally asked.

"Easy. Give me that ball," Alison said. Wally gave her a ball that rolled around on the ground. Alison walked in front of Wally and threw the ball as hard as she could at Kuki's partner's turned head.

"Winners, Beetles and Mackleron. New game. New partners," Coach Barkly said.

"I'll get the chance you've been waiting for," Alison said. She dodged and weaved through the crowd.

Lizzie was waiting for the moment that Wally would be without a partner. She tired to weave through out the crowd, and tried to get up to him. But the moment she managed to find him, he was already partnered up with Lizzie's rival.

"Can ya' give your ninja skills in this game?" Wally asked.

"I-I-I'll try!" Kuki said.

"I-i-i-it's okay. It's okay. I don't want you pushing yourself too hard." Wally said, placing his hand on Kuki's shoulder.

For the first time, Kuki didn't shake when Wally was close to her. In fact, she stopped shaking all together. Kuki smiled for two reasons, she was close to being not scared of Wally anymore. Second, Wally was close to her, and her was touching her.

All Lizzie noticed was Kuki getting more attention than her, and that broke her walls of sanity. She clenched her fists and her eyes glinted with hellfire.

"Kuki Sanban. You'll regret ever taking Wallabee Beetles away from the most beautiful woman on earth!" Lizzie growled.

"You mean Wally used to be Angelina Jolie's or something?" A guy asked Lizzie as he over heard her.

"NO, YOU GRADE A MORON! I MEAN ME!" Lizzie shouted. There on in, Wally and Kuki had another large (Very large) obstacle in their way.

Lizzie Divine.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mr. Huggykins

"What's the mission?" Hoagie asked as they sat in the conference room, alarm blaring.

"It's more like a threat. It's from Crazy Cat Lady. CCL for short. She wants—" Nigel had to pause to laugh. "Mr. Huggykins back," Nigel said.

Everyone but Wally burst out laughing. Wally stared at the rest of the operatives, feeling extremely left out. He knew all of them history, and felt really felt out when they all started laughing at inside jokes.

"What's Mr. Huggykins?" Wally asked.

Everyone froze, and looked at Wally, making Wally feeling even more left out. They faces turned red from holding in their laughter.

"Mr. Huggykins was Kuki's old toys. And one of our old operatives broke it, and Kuki made him dress up in a costume that looked like Mr. Huggykins. That operative was sent to CCL's house, and since Mr. Huggykins was based off of a cat, CCL thought of the operative as her kitty," Nigel informed Wally.

"Oh. Tha's quite the background. So, what's so funny?" Wally wanted to feel more included.

"Our toughest operative had to say 'I love you' whenever hugged. It's just seems hilarious when looking back on it," Hoagie said.

"Oh," Wally said, feeling more lost and uninvited.

"Don't worry. You'll make plenty of more memories with us," Abby said.

"More than him?" Wally asked, feeling competitive.

"Who knows?" Hoagie asked.

"All right. We need bait," Nigel said. Everyone immediately looked to Wally.

"Why me?" Wally asked.

"You look exactly like the other operative. Only a few years older," Nigel said.

"How much did this otha' guy look like me?" Wally asked.

"Identical. Even the accent," Hoagie said.

"He sounded exactly like me?" Wally asked, now extremely interested.

"He's almost exactly like you," Abby said.

"All right. Kuki, get material for the new Mr. Huggykins outfit. And Wally, get a gas mask on," Nigel said.

Kuki was first to leave, ready to get the costume set up. Abby and Hoagie stayed behind to talk to Wally.

"So, what was he to you guys?" Wally asked. "You talk about him regularly."

"He was an old operative here as you know. He was a shortie too," Hoagie said.

"And had an anger like a bull," Abby pointed out. They looked at each other, thinking of the same thing.

We can finally say Wally's fault to Wally without him knowing.

"He was a huge bully," Hoagie said.

"He would always find a way to make things a little worse than before," Abby said.

"He was dumber than a bag of rocks," Hoagie said.

_Why do I have the feeling I'm the one being insulted? _Wally thought to himself as Abby and Hoagie talked to each other.

"But he was reliable," Hoagie said.

"Sometimes he really pulled through," Abby agreed.

"He was my best friend," Hoagie admitted.

"He was like a little brother to me," Abby said. "An annoying one, but still a brother."

"What was he to Nigel?" Wally asked, getting the full information.

"A good friend. He was to us all," Hoagie said.

Wally felt relaxed and disturbed at the same time. _What was he to Kuki? Just a friend?_

"Except for Kuki," Abby elbowed Hoagie teasingly.

"Yeah. Except for Kuki," Hoagie laughed with Abby.

"What? What about Kuki?" Wally leaned forward.

"Oooh, you jealous?" Abby said.

"What? Psssh! Why would I be jealous of him?" Wally tried to play it cool.

"Because—" Hoagie started to snicker.

"What? WHAT?!" Wally became extremely worried.

"You'll have to ask her yourself, lover boy," Abby snickered.

"I am not a lova' boy!" Wally said, face as red as a beet.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling that to yourself," Abby flicked him away with her wrist.

"I am no'!" Wally insisted.

"Numbuh 4, get into the armory. You'll be getting ready for this mission," Nigel said over the intercom.

"Fine," Wally sighed as he walked out of the room.

"See ya, lover boy!" Abby said.

"I am no' a lova' boy!" Wally yelled at them one last time before walking off.

Kuki snipped the excess fabric off of the arm of the new and improved Mr. Huggykins outfit. She positioned so it was upright and she measured everything again, making sure they were Wally's measurements. She looked at the paper, and had all the measurements memorized.

"Oi. You almost done?" Wally asked, surprising Kuki extremely.

"A-ah! Y-y-you're here," Kuki said, stammering out of surprise.

"Yeah. You got the costume ready?" Wally asked, trying not to look her directly in the face.

"Yeah. It's over here," Kuki pointed to the pink cat costume. Wally looked at the costume in disbelief.

"Ya' want me to dress. . . .in tha'?!" Wally yelled, looking at the Mr. Huggykins outfit.

"Yup. That's what the operative a few years ago wore," Kuki said.

"Really? I feel sorry for the guy," Wally said.

"Imagine the costume a ten-year-old made," Kuki said, readjusting the costume.

"Tha' must've been terrible. It's 'orrible now," Wally said.

"Yeah, looking back on it now, I guess that operative didn't deserve that much of a punishment," Kuki said, fondly remembering the ten-year-old Wally that all the good times with her.

The short Wally that would lose his temper at almost everything. Violence was always the answer for him, and he never admit his feelings for Kuki, even though they were apparent.

Wally noticed the look of fondness on Kuki's face, and felt extremely jealous.

"Wha' was tha' guy to ya'?" Wally tried to ask casually.

"Eh? Who?" Kuki asked.

"The guy tha' wore tha' costume," Wally said.

"Oh. Our old operative?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah. I know what he was to everyone else, bu' ya'," Wally said, trying to hid his face. He remembered that Abby and Hoagie were laughing, so it must be something good, or funny.

"Oh. Um. . ." Kuki said, not sure how to say it.

"Ya' can say it," Wally said.

"That operative was my first love," Kuki said before returning to the project.

Wally froze. He slammed his palm against his ear making sure there wasn't anything in his ears switching around the words. "Could ya' repeat tha'?" Wally asked.

"He was my first love," Kuki said.

"What?" Wally said, feeling like a broken record.

"He was my first love," Kuki repeated herself.

"Do ya', uhh, still love 'im?" Wally said, somehow losing the manliness in his voice.

"You know, I might. I might just still love him," Kuki smiled toward Wally, even though he didn't remember.

And Kuki left Wally, who was almost as still as stone. Wally looked after Kuki as she left the room for Wally to change.

"SHE LOVES 'IM?! LOVES 'IM?! What's so great about 'im? What's he go' tha' I ain't go'?!" Wally yelled at himself as he punched the wall of the armory.

"Numbuh 4! Do you have the costume on?!" Nigel called out.

"Yeah! Wha' about it?!" Wally yelled back.

"Get out here so you can be the bait!" Nigel said.

"But this is cruddy embarrassing," Wally said.

"Too bad. The CCL will be here any second," Nigel said.

"Come on out, Mr. Huggykins!" Abby said.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, nope. Not gonna do it," Wally shook his head.

"You've got to," Hoagie said.

"No, no' really," Wally said.

"Get out here right now, by your sector leader!" Nigel commanded.

"I refuse as the sectors hand-to-hand combat specialist!" Wally called back.

"Ask him, Kuki. He'll probably listen to you," Hoagie said.

"Wally, it's time to put our plan into motion. Please come on out," Kuki said.

"Damn them. I can't say no to her!" Wally growled to himself. He opened the door to see the rest of his sector laughing at him.

"That's suits you, Wally!" Hoagie said.

"The pink really brings out your eyes!" Abby laughed with Hoagie.

"The monocle really makes you looked dignified," Nigel piped up.

Kuki stood watching Wally at the back of the group. Wally started to yell at the group, just like he always had.

Wally waited on the balcony of the Treehouse, waiting for CCL to come. The stars twinkled and the moon shimmered. The wind blew through the balcony, wrapping Wally in the cool breeze compared to the abnormally warm air of the night.

**Creak**

Wally turned around and immediately covered his face in shame.

"Abby came out to meet you, and you hide?" Abby laughed. She tossed him a bag of sour cream and onion chips.

"Thanks. When Crazy Ca' Lady gonna be here?" Wally asked.

"Who knows? Well, when you see large fuzzy thing, that's CCL," Abby said.

"What exactly does this lady do?" Wally asked.

"She takes kids and other people's cats. And that apparently requires our attention," Abby said.

"Wow, we don't really pass over anything," Wally murmured.

"Plus, she gave us this letter sayin' that she's gonna challenge us to take ya' back," Abby said while holding up a letter.

"Wow. How does she know me personally know me?" Wally asked.

"You look like the other operative. That's why," Abby said, not missing a single beat.

"What was this other operative like?" Wally asked.

"We told you," Abby said.

"No, no, no, no. I meant to ge' Kuki to. . . ya' know," Wally said, hiding his red face.

"Oooh, does Abby detect jealousy?" Abby sat next to Wally.

"NO! ABBY DOES NOT DETECT JEALOUSY!" Wally yelled. "I-I-I-I-I'm no' jealous. I'm no' jealous. Why woul' I be jealous? Kuki can love whoeva' she wants to. I don' care," Wally looked away.

"You really are jealous! Ooh, Abby can't wait to tell the others!" Abby was about to get up.

"YA' CANNOT TELL ANYONE!" Wally yelled holding onto Abby's legs, causing her to fall flat on her face.

"What are you doin', fool?!" Abby snapped at him.

"Stopping ya' from tellin'!" Wally snapped.

"That's no reason to make Abby fall on her face!" Abby yelled.

"To me, yes it is," Wally said.

"Wow. You has problems," Abby said.

"Shu' up," Wally hid his blushing face yet again.

"And you has bigger problems!" Abby said. Wally looked up, and there was a big fuzzy thing stomping toward them. The ground shook as the big fuzzy thing was silhouetted by the full moon.

"Aw ****!" Wally cursed.

"NUMBUH 1!" Abby shouted. Nigel ran up and saw the large fuzzy thing that had come even closer in the past minute.

"Holy crap!" Nigel said as the fuzzy thing was almost to the treehouse.

"Wh-what do we do?!" Wally asked.

"Do your job as bait!" Nigel said. Nigel grabbed Abby and pulled her into the Treehouse, locking Wally out.

"DON' LEAVE ME OUT HERE!" Wally pounded on the door.

"Hello, my kitty," Wally heard a voice that sounded like a wailing cat.

"Eep," Wally said, turning around. There was an old lady in the mouth of a giant cat.

Made of cats.

"What is this world comin' to?" Wally shook his head. In a moment, he was squashed by the giant paw of the giant cat. In a second, soft fuzzy cats surrounded him, completely having him in their claws.

Or something like that.

_Is this the job of bait?! Bein' thrashed around by cats?! _Wally thought to himself.

"You've come back to me, my pretty kitty," CCL said. Wally was being pushed through the river of kittens to CCL.

"Ya' really can't tell what's a cat and a person, can ya'?" Wally muttered to himself. Wally was pushed all the way to the CCL's chamber, which was the giant cat's mouth.

"Mmm! My pretty kitty! You've gotten so big!" CCL started to pet Wally like he was a cat.

_I feel sorry for the guy who had to pu' up with this firs'._ Wally thought to himself.

"Why, the kidnappers aren't co~ming?" CCL yowled.

"Wha' kidnappers?" Wally asked.

"Why, the ones who took you away from me. Especially that black-haired gi~rl," CCL said as her claws managed to rip through his material.

_How does she not notice this costume? _Wally thought as he tried to avoid the claws.

"That girl hurt my kitties. My poor, poor kitties," the cat monster stopped in front of a house. The cats started to fall and they started to enter the house. Wally fell flat on his face.

"Damn CCL," Wally grumbled.

"Is kitty hungry?" CCL said as she started to pet Wally again after the third hour Wally was stuck in her house.

_I wan' to know what the hell I'm doin' here._ Wally thought to himself.

"I'll get kitty some food. Does kitty want some catnip?" CCL started to pet Wally again.

"Get off ya' crazy lady!" Wally snapped.

"Aw, is my kitty witty angry?" CCL pressed her face against Wally's. And she started to smack her wrinkly lips against his costume.

"GAH! Get offa me!" Wally pushed away.

"Aw. Does my pretty kitty want some food?" CCL cooed.

"I wanta get outta here!" Wally said. And from the corner of his eye, he saw his teammates stuffing cats into little cages. _Thank god, they're doin' their job._ Wally thought. All he had to do was distract CCL a little longer.

But there was no way in hell he was going to start purring or play with a ball of yarn.

"My pretty kitty. My pretty, pretty, pretty kitty," CCL rubbed her face against Wally's costume.

_I really, really, really, really hate this._ Wally thought to himself.

Wally looked again, and Nigel gave him the thumbs-up. After Nigel and the rest left the house without CCL noticing, Wally kicked CCL in the jaw to get her off of him.

"Kitty?" CCL looked at Wally. Wally threw to costume off of him, and he stood tall among the mass of cats.

"I am no cat," Wally said. Wally managed to jump over the clawing felines and made a beeline for the door. But of course, CCL's brainwashed cats stood in front of him.

"No kitties of mine leave," CCL said.

"Are ya' blind?! I'm a teenaga'! No' a cat!" Wally snapped.

"Come back, kitty," CCL said.

"NO!" Wally kicked open the door and ran out. He held his hand out and Abby grabbed onto his wrist, and Wally's palm closed around hers. Abby pulled him up with the help of Nigel and they loaded him onto the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Hold onto your underwear," Hoagie said before punching a button that made the S.C.A.M.P.E.R rocket off to the Treehouse.

"Great job out there, Numbuh 4. Numbuh's 3 and 5 will be the ones delivering the cats back to their rightful owners. You can return to your room and relax," Nigel said.

"Aye, aye," Wally said, releasing the tension of being treated like a cat.

"Ready to deploy?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah. You ready?" Abby asked Kuki.

"Yeah. Ready when you are," Kuki nodded. She looked over her shoulder and looked at Wally.

"What?" Wally said, face completely turning red from her gaze.

"You looked really great in that costume," Kuki laughed before jumping out with cat carriers in her hand, following Abby's lead.

Hoagie and Nigel stared at Wally and burst out laughing as Wally stared at where Kuki last stood before she jumped off. Wally's face went completely red.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: I'm sorry I'm not updating as fast, but I have to share a computer with three siblings, and they guard the computer like dragons. And for most of the summer I'm not going to be anywhere near a computer. So, I'll be updating like two chapters at a time when I get the chance. I'm sorry for the inconvinence. I really am! I SORRY! FORGIVE ME, PLEASE!)**

Chapter 9: Graveyard shift

"You stupid," Abby said to Wally. Wally looked up from the geometry textbook and glared at Abby. "The area of a circle is not two cakes."

"But it's some sort of pastry!" Wally said.

"Pi?" Hoagie lifted his eyebrow.

"Now ya' talkin' abou' pie! And ya' call me stupid!" Wally said, throwing his text book.

"No! Pi! You know, this thing!" Hoagie quickly drew the pi symbol.

"That's not pie! This is pie!" Wally drew a crude sketch of a slice of pie.

"You stupid," Abby threw her study guidelines for geometry. As you could probably tell, Abby and Hoagie were trying to tutor Wally in geometry. They were doing so well.

"Hey. Thought you guys would like a snack," Kuki came in with a tray of cookies and cakes that she spent the afternoon baking. Wally hid his face in the nearest book so Kuki couldn't see his red face.

"Kuki! You're a genius at math! Tell the Aussie here what pi is," Hoagie said.

"Ummmmm. . ." Kuki said, unsure what to do.

"Please. Abby's dyin' over here!" Abby pleaded.

"Pi is a number. It's not spelled p-i-e. It's spelled p-i. It's 3.1415 etc." Kuki said.

"What's tha' go' to do with circles?" Wally grumbled, forgetting his allure to the Asian.

"Well," Kuki set down the tray and sat down next to Wally and looked at the geometry homework. "There were these philosophers in Ancient Greece that found that this number, 3.14, would come up when working with circles. So, they called it pi. They're still calculating the numbers for pi still," Kuki said.

"I'm not in Ancient Greece in Global yet!" Wally said.

"I just explained the background of pi. It has nothing to do with what goes on with pi. Now, to find the area of a circle, you use 2∏r," Kuki said.

"Bu' what is 'r'?" Wally was confused at all of the letters.

"The 'r' is the radius, half of the diameter. The diameter is the line that passes through this dot and is the middle line of the circle," Kuki pointed to the circle on the paper of Wally's homework.

"Oh. So, the 'r' is half of this line?" Wally said as if he was bestowed with something great.

"Exactly. So, since the radius is ten, so multiply that by two," Kuki said.

Wally looked at his hands. "I don' 'ave enough fingers for tha'," Wally said.

"Ten," Kuki pointed to his fingers. "Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty." Kuki counted off of her fingers.

"If I have ten, and you have ten, so twenty is two tens." Wally figured out in his head.

"Exactly. The homework says to keep it in terms of ∏," Kuki said, looking at Wally, hoping he would remember his previous answer.

"Uhhhh, Cake pie?" Wally looked at Kuki.

Hoagie and Abby slammed their heads onto the table. "SO CLOSE!" They screamed in unison.

"What is two tens again?" Kuki held up her ten fingers again.

". . . . eighteen, nineteen, twenty!" Wally counted his and her fingers.

"So, two 'r's are?" Kuki said.

"Er. . ." Wally said.

Kuki held up her fingers again.

"Twenty!" Wally said.

"So it would be?" Kuki said. "2∏r," Kuki reminded him.

"20∏," Wally said.

"There you go. And that's question one out of sixteen," Kuki said.

"GAH! THIS IS GONNA TAKE FOREVER!" Hoagie said.

"I'm going to get my calculator. Maybe that'll speed up the process," Kuki said.

"Good idea," Abby agreed.

"Feel free to eat the food," Kuki said, getting out of her seat and headed out the door. Wally's eyes watched her the whole time. Once she was out of his sight, he looked at the paper and looked at Abby and Hoagie, who were stuffing their faces with the things Kuki brought out.

"Leave some for me!" Wally said, immediately grabbed a few cookies and a squished cake.

"These are good! Kuki can really make some cookies!" Abby said.

"Yeah! I just might fall in love with her!" Hoagie laughed.

"What?" Wally looked up, immediately having a murderous aura around him.

"Dude! He didn't mean it. Right, Hoagie?" Abby nudged Hoagie in the ribs, hard.

"Yeah. I won't fall in love with Kuki. She's all yours buddy," Hoagie managed to squeak out.

"Tha's ri—! HEY! SHE'S NO' MINE! I WOULDN' EVEN THINK ABOU' HAVIN' 'ER AS MY GI~RLFRIEND! SO THERE!" Wally said.

"Oh, really?" He heard a low voice behind him. He slowly turned around, and almost fainted when he saw who it was.

"Nigel, you late to the tutoring session!" Abby said.

"I had a super important meeting at the Moon base with the KND," Nigel explained. "O~oh! Kuki's cookies!"

"Yeah. She's comin' back with her calculator," Hoagie said. "Obviously Mr. Genius here can't add ten and ten together without it," Hoagie pointed to Wally.

Nigel looked at Wally, who put his fingers up and started to count. He paused for a second.

"Twenty," Wally said after Kuki came back, but he was too absorbed in counting up again in his head.

"Wow. You actually remembered this time," Abby looked genuinely surprised.

"Here. You can use this," Kuki placed the calculator next to Wally. Kuki sat where she sat before and started to analyze Wally's homework. "Okay. This is all about circles. So, we _should_ be good," Kuki said.

"All right. Recite the first digits of pi for me," Nigel said.

"What?" Wally asked, paling.

"Nothing. Okay. Let's get this show on the road," Nigel said.

* * *

"Wow! Thanks mates! This was really easy!" Wally said, admiring the homework.

"Now to do Biology. One of my least favorites," Hoagie held the biology textbook away from him as if it were a disease.

"Well, it can't be all ba—Oh Mother of God!" Nigel said. He dropped the book and started to rub his eyes.

"What? What is so bad that—Ooh oh oh oh! That nasty!" Abby yelled.

"Oh come on. What could possib—I'm gonna hurl," Hoagie's face turned a sickly green.

"Oh! What?! What is it?!" Wally was excited now. He grabbed the textbook. His happy face turned into a disgusted grimace. "Hell no." Wally threw the book.

Everyone looked at Kuki, waiting for her to pick up the book. "No. I'm not going to take the chance," Kuki shook her head.

"Come on. One little peek?" Abby held the book up to Kuki so she could look.

"No." Kuki remained firm.

"Come on, Numbuh 3. One look?" Nigel tried to coax Kuki to.

"Nope," Kuki shook her head.

"Come on. Just one little peek?" Hoagie said. "Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please ,please, please, please, please, please?" Hoagie brought out his Repeat-Please-Until-They-Give-In strategy.

"Fine! Fine! All right! I'll look!" Kuki yelled, throwing her hands up in frustration. She took the book and looked at the page. She immediately closed it, and felt nausea in her throat. She pushed the textbook away from her as she started to shiver.

"Who wants to do Global instead?" Nigel suggested. Everyone raised their hands.

* * *

"So tha's why World War II started. Bu' why against the Jews? Why no', I dunno, just the Americans?" Wally asked.

"Because Jews were the bankers of a lot of places, the Germans used the Jews as a scapegoat for their money problems," Nigel explained.

"So, what did they fight with? Their fists?" Wally put his hands up in a fighting pose.

"No. It says that they used tanks, rifles, gun powder, and other things," Nigel said.

"No one, ever, fought a war with their fists. That's suicide!" Hoagie said.

"So what?! I bet I coul' beat the lo' of them up with my fists!" Wally yelled.

"Even with guns?" Abby inquired.

"It depends. What kinds?" Wally asked.

"Shotguns," Abby said.

"I dunno. Guess it would depend on what woul' ge' me angry," Wally said.

Kuki's mind immediately flashed to the Moonbase. Wally stood there, bloodied up, looking like a savage animal. The two operatives lying on the ground, blood dripping onto the ground. The pain came back to her face.

"—uki! Kuki! You okay?!" She heard Abby's voice bring her back to reality. Kuki looked around, and saw that she was on the floor, curled up in a fetal position.

"You just almost passed out there. Are you okay?" Hoagie asked.

"I think she did pass out," Nigel said.

"Are you okay?" Wally said.

Instincts kicked in, and Kuki backed up against the wall, away from Wally. Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel knew immediately what was going through Kuki's head.

But Wally had no idea. He looked at Kuki, wondering what he did wrong. Was he not supposed to even come close to her? _Was it when I mentioned fists?_ Wally thought to himself.

"I-I-I-I-I n-n-n-ne-need t-t-to g-g-go c-c-clear m-m-my he-head," Kuki wobbled out the door frame. They heard crashes, and Kuki called back "I-I-I'm okay!"

"What did I do wrong?" Wally asked in a tone that could obviously show his heartbreak.

"It'll be okay. She just has some bad memories," Abby said. Because of you. Abby added in her mind. She immediately felt guilty for thinking that.

"She'll be back to her perky, ninja self in no time. Just let her clear out her head," Hoagie said.

"She'll be fine," Nigel said simply.

But even with all of that encouragement, Wally's mind couldn't be put at rest.

"Let's continue onto the next lesson. It's English, right?" Abby said.

"Yeah. Whateva'," Wally mumbled, obvious that his heart wasn't in it anymore.

* * *

The rest of the tutoring went smoothly and lifelessly. Wally would only mutter "Okay." And "Go' it." He wouldn't argue with anything, and it was obvious that he wasn't paying any attention.

"That's it for today. I'll go check up on Kuki," Abby said.

"Okay," everyone chorused. All that were left in that tutoring room were the boys, two of them paying attention to the heartbroken one.

"Hey. You wanna go—um—er—" Nigel had no idea how to deal with this.

"How about we go out to get burgers and fries. Even though it's late, it's Friday. We should make it Fryday! Huh?! Huh?!" Hoagie tried to make a bad pun.

"Whateva'," Wally muttered. He pushed the work away from him as he stood up.

"I think that's a great idea," Nigel said.

"Do you boys have your wallets?" Hoagie held his up. It was thick and held over probably a hundred dollars.

"I have mine," Nigel held his up.

"Yeah," Wally held his up, no heart in it whatsoever.

"Let's go. Drinks are on me, but foods on you guys. Up to five dollars on drinks," Hoagie set out the rules.

"Whateva'," Wally looked downhearted.

They finally reached the diner-like restaurant, and they ordered their food. They started to eat, and it only seemed like Nigel and Hoagie were the ones carrying the weight of conversation at the table.

"Don't worry about it. She'll be fine," Hoagie said. "Hey, check it out. My wallet has so many puns in it. Like this one: People who invest their money put it behind bars! Get it?! Bars?! WAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hoagie was the only one laughing.

"Hardee har har har," Wally said unenthusiastically as he stirred his vanilla milkshake with his fries that came as a side with his burger.

"It wasn't as bad as your others," Nigel said.

"Come on! Puns are the best! Like: Mathematicians go to prism when they are arrested!" Hoagie rolled around laughing his head off. **(A/N: That's for you Mr. M, my Math teacher)**

"I don't get it," Wally said.

"Eh, you didn't get that far in geometry, so I'm no surprised," Hoagie shrugged as he sipped his root beer float. He immediately munched on his chilidog right after he removed his mouth from the straw.

"Whateva'," Wally said.

"Hey boys," a girl who was wearing a tube top and a miniskirt came up to their table.

"He-hello," Nigel said weakly.

"Oh, you boys seem lonely. Especially you. Are you okay?" The girl trailed her finger down Wally's jaw. Wally wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were only focused on Kuki. Her scared eyes were bored into his memory. She looked at Wally as if he were an animal about to attack her. He felt his stomach twisting uncomfortably. He also felt his heart somewhat cracking with the pain.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The girl said, highly insulted. Wally's eyes were still distant, not even looking in the girl's direction.

The girl, not used to not getting attention decided to take a drastic measure and sat on Wally's lap. Wally finally noticed the girl and hate bubbled in his gut.

"Hey. I could make an exception for y—" The girl started to say. Wally pushed her off his lap, and she fell to the floor.

"What the ****ing hell?! What makes ya' think that I wan' a ****ing whore like you?!" Wally yelled. In a rage, he stormed out of the restaurant. The girl looked at Hoagie and Nigel, who awkwardly looked at each other.

"The fear of unrequited love?" Hoagie posed that theory.

"Probably," Nigel agreed.

"That's as much of explanation that you're gonna get from us," Hoagie said.

The girl stared blankly at the two as they continued their meal.

"Aren't you gonna go, like after him?" The girl asked.

"Nah. He'll come back if he wants to," Hoagie said. Wally stormed back in. "See?" Hoagie said. Wally took his food and stormed right back out. "It wasn't long, but he still came back," Hoagie shrugged.

Wally was angrily munching on his fries as he walked back to the Treehouse.

_That li'le bitch! I don't really care for girls 'er type! I like girls that are modest. Raven hair. Can bake cookies. Cookies. Hey, that sorta sounds like Kuki. Cookie, Kuki, cookie, Kuki, cookie, Kuki, cookie, Kuki, cookie. Tha's really fun to say. I really shouldn' have left them with tha' girl. She's a real—Hey! It's Kuki! Gotta hide!_

Ere goes Wally's thinking.

Wally peeked out of the bushes that he made a quick hide out in. He noticed the place that she was walking out of, and decided to find out what she was walking out of.

"You okay?" Abby asked Kuki.

"I'll be fine. My head is clear. I'm still a little shaken," Kuki said.

"Did you see that again?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why. I guess when Wally mentioned fighting," Kuki said.

Is it my fault? Wally thought to himself.

"All I saw was the blood, and the pain just came back to me. I don't know why now. It's just—" Kuki started to shake again.

"Shh, shh, shh. It okay, girl. It's okay, girl," Abby stroked Kuki's hair.

"I-I-I-I want to go home!" Kuki cried into Abby's shoulder.

Wally had the sudden urge to comfort her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her thin shoulders, and let her cry into his shoulders. He sipped his milkshake and ate his fries as he watched Kuki and Abby as they made their way through the street. He watched them from afar, making sure that no bad guy would even go near them.

After Abby and Kuki had gotten into the Treehouse, Wally turned around and started to run toward the place where Kuki came out. He stared at the sign, unsure what to make of it. He traced it over and over again, not making sure what was going on.

Rose Garden Cemetery.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:Lizzie invasion

Wally woke up one morning, smelling maple syrup waft into his room. He looked around his messy bedroom, wondering if he left his bottle of syrup open and around. Wally scratched his head and got out of bed.

He walked out of his room, the autumn chilling him. He looked out the window that was on the stairwell. _It's Halloween in a week. Wally thought to himself. What's Kuki gonna wear? I hope it's something revealing. Heh heh. _Wally thought to himself

"Good mornin' my li'le marsupial," Wally's mom brought Wally out of his trance. Wally immediately destroyed those thoughts, hoping that his mother, who he was almost 100% she was a mind-reader, wouldn't see them.

"Mornin' mum," Wally said.

"There was a Sheila, sayin' she wanted to see ya'," his mother said.

_Was it Kuki?! Kuki wanted to see me?! _ Wally thought in his mind, his heart starting to jump. "Did she have black hair?"

"No." You could hear Wally's heart shatter. "It was a. . . large girl. With glasses. Ya' know 'er?" Wally's mother asked.

"Lizzie," Wally's face paled.

"I told her that ya' were away. I don' trust the Sheila. Seemed like a stalker," Wally's mother said.

"Mum. Ya' 'ave no idea 'ow much I love ya' righ' now," Wally said.

"Was she a stalker?" Wally's mother asked.

"Basically," Wally said.

"I'm gla' I told 'er tha' then," Wally's mother said. "'ave your breakfast. It's pancakes," Wally's mother said.

"Great. Can I go to the Treehouse today?" Wally asked. "I wan' to see my friends," he added. He secretly only wanted to see Kuki, but he wouldn't mind to see the others as well.

"Why o' course! Bu' you migh' want to run. The Sheila has been circling our 'ouse for a while," Wally's mother looked out the window.

"Really?" Wally almost choked on the pancakes he was eating.

"Yeah. Crazy Sheila," Wally's mother said.

* * *

"On the count o' three," Wally's mother said. Wally readied his skateboard as his mother looked out the window.

"One," his mother started. Wally hiked his backpack up his back.

"Two," his mother counted off. Wally pressed his foot against the ground, and readied himself as his mother clutched the doorknob.

"THREE!" Wally's mother threw open the door, and Wally pushed himself out of the door. He rushed out into the street in the direction of the Treehouse. He constantly looked behind him, hoping that a giant black van wouldn't come out and snatch him away. He turned a corner, and there was a big black van, with Lizzie hanging out the window.

"**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****!" Wally cursed as the van seemed to gain on him. He turned a tight corner into an alleyway meant for skateboards and bikes. He twisted his body so the skateboard would take a quick left onto a market street. People jumped out of the way of the Aussie, hoping that they wouldn't be run over by his speeding board on wheels.

"Wa~lly! You're loving mistress is here!" Lizzie said, sounding like a crazy person.

"GE' AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY SHEILA!" Wally yelled. People understood why he was in such a rush to get the hell out of there.

He turned again so he would go into a park where no cars were allowed. It was against the law, and they would be fined several tickets.

"Heh heh," Wally chuckled to himself for his quick thinking. But when he wasn't looking, he crashed into someone. He flew off of his skateboard. And the person he crashed into fell off their bike.

"Look where ya' goin!" Wally hissed as he rubbed his head.

"I could say the same," He heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Alison. Look, I don' have any time!" Wally picked up his skateboard. "I'm sorry an' all, bu' I really go' to go!"

"Lizzie?" Alison said.

"'ow'd you know?" Wally asked.

"She'd be the only reason your face is that pale," Alison said, picking up her bike. "But there'd be no way that she could reach you in here in a car," Alison said.

"Ya' 'ave no idea 'ow crazy she is!" Wally said.

"I do. And if she does—" Alison was cut off by Lizzie's black van driving into the park.

"WALLABEE BEETLES!" Lizzie's voice called out.

"**** **** ****!" Wally cursed.

"Stay be me," Alison said.

"WHY?! SHE'S GONNA TAKE MY LIVER AS TRIBUTE TO 'ER WALLY DOLL OR OTHER VOODOO LIKE THA'!" Wally screamed.

"Do you trust me?" Alison asked, not even looking at Wally.

"I guess," Wally said.

"Stand back then," Alison said.

"What are ya' gonna—" Wally said.

Alison held her hand up, and waited. Two seconds later, four gunshots rang out. People in the park screamed and ducked for cover if they weren't doing so because of Lizzie's van. The van veered so much because of their blown tires, it rammed its side into a tree.

Wally looked at Alison, who put her hand down. "What. The. Hell." Wally said.

"Both parents are cops. I told you. I patrol the park. If I put my hand up, a squad car that's parked outside of the park fires at the neer-do-wells," Alison explained.

"Thanks Alison. I owe ya'," Wally said.

"It's the other way around. I've been waiting to bust Lizzie for something! It's finally here!" Alison laughed. "Lizzie can still catch you if she gets out soon enough," Alison said.

"Thanks." Wally said.

"Oh, and Wally?" Alison called back.

"What?" Wally asked.

"I'll never like-like you. Ever," Alison reminded him.

"Great. Same with me," Wally said.

"Go! Before Lizzie goes to get you!" Alison laughed.

"Okay!" Wally laughed as he skated away on his skateboard.

"Wait! Wa~lly!" Lizzie said once she managed to become awake again.

"No, no, no. You're staying here and we're hearing your charges," Alison said to Lizzie.

"Alison! I knew you'd be behind this," Lizzie snarled.

"You brought this on yourself. You're the one who brought a van into a park. You're even the one driving it. May I see your license or permit?" Alison said.

"Uhh, I don't have one. But you're not the police!" Lizzie snapped.

"But we are. License and registration please," Two policemen came from behind Alison.

"Busted!" Alison laughed.

* * *

"What? She did that to you?" Abby asked Wally.

"Yeah! The cruddy Sheila almost killed me!" Wally yelled as Kuki started to take care of the scrapes that Wally obtained when he crashed with Alison.

"I gotta tell Nigel to hype up the defense systems," Abby said, leaving Kuki and Wally alone in the infirmary.

Wally looked at Kuki, who was too focused on bandaging Wally's wounds to notice his stare. Once she was done, she got up and started to leave.

"You know you can leave. Your leg isn't broken," Kuki laughed as she noticed that Wally wasn't moving.

"Oh, righ'," Wally swiveled so his legs were facing off of the infirmary bed.

"Don't worry. Lizzie isn't just doing this with you. She did this with Nigel as well," Kuki assured him.

I gotta do it! I gotta ask 'er if she still loves tha' guy! Wally thought in his mind. "Kuki!"

"What?" Kuki looked at Wally directly.

"Uh-er. Do. . . you . . . . like. . . .pizza?" Wally said.

"What? Yeah. I suppose I like pizza. What's with that question?" Kuki laughed, having a feeling what Wally was about to say.

"N-nothing!" Wally said. Kuki left the room, and left Wally punching himself. "Pizza?! Pizza?! What the **** is wrong with me! It was a simple question! God!" Wally started to beat himself up over it.

"Hey. I got a two huge orders of cheese fries. Want one?" Hoagie asked, knowing the answer.

"Sure. Toss 'em over here," Wally opened his hands.

Hoagie threw one of the bags filled with cheese fries. "Had a rough day?"

"Yeah," Wally said with a mouth full of cheese fries.

**(A/N: Mmmmmmm. Cheese fries)**

"How rough? It's not even twelve," Hoagie said, glancing at his watch.

"Lizzie rough," Wally said.

Hoagie fell off of his chair. He made sure that none of the heavenly cheese fries touched the floor. "What? You mean Code L?"

"I guess," Wally said. "If Liz—"

"Don't say that name in here. It'll curse the whole Treehouse!" Hoagie hissed.

Suddenly, there was a flashing red light with an alarm blaring. Wally and Hoagie immediately jumped up, cheese fries safe and sound. Then, the computer started to shout words thought never to be heard again.

"**_Code L. Code L. Repeat: Code L._**"

"See what you did?!" Hoagie snapped.

* * *

"Okay. We need maximum security on Wally, and someone needs to secure all entrances," Nigel said.

"It's too late! She's in the Treehouse!" Abby yelled.

"Okay! Hoagie! Secure all of us in this room! Abby, take Wally down the secret hallway. We'll handle things from here," Nigel ordered.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Abby said.

"WALLABEE BEETLES!" They heard her voice, coming closer.

"****!" Wally cursed. Abby opened the door that would lead Wally to freedom.

"Oh no you don't!" Lizzie yelled as she popped her head out of the secret exit.

"****! Run! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Wally yelled. Abby ran faster than him, running across the Treehouse.

"L-Li-Lizzie, calm down. I know that you are upset," Nigel said.

"I'M NOT UPSET! I WANT WALLY! NOW!" Lizzie screamed.

"Dude, what did you do to make her want you so much?" Hoagie asked.

"I don' know! I don' know! Just help me ge' out of this! Please!" Wally begged the other operatives.

"Okay! Teens Next Door! Battle stations!" Nigel cried out. Everyone surrounded Wally, who was backed against the wall.

Usually Wally would be saying to let him at them. He would be the first to throw a punch, and probably knock the offender out in a single blow. But Lizzie was a demon in human skin and her eyes were lit aflame.

"Okay. We need to either let her outside nice and gently, or knock her out," Nigel said.

"Can we just kill the cruddy Sheila?!" Wally yelled.

"NO!" Everyone else yelled at him.

"Why no'? SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!" Wally yelled.

"You an idiot!" Abby yelled.

"Just fend her off for now!" Nigel said.

"Nigey. You wouldn't hurt your ex-girlfriend, would you?" Lizzie used her pathetic voice.

It worked. Nigel dropped his gun, wishing he wasn't weak to Lizzie's nefarious tricks.

"He wouldn't. But Abby would," Abby said as she fired her S.P.I.C.E.R at Lizzie. Lizzie managed to evade, despite her ponderous body.

"YOU WOULD HIT A GIRL?!" Lizzie screeched.

"Abby is a girl! It makes no difference!" Abby snapped.

"YOU'RE NOT A LADY!" Lizzie retorted.

"And you are?!" Wally shouted at her.

"He spoke to me," Lizzie had flowers bloom, and then they wilted immediately.

"Keep talking to her. I can get help," Kuki said.

"Lizzie? Your yellow shirt is very. . . . yellow?" Wally said. He looked toward Kuki, who was on her cellphone.

"You think so? I think it matches your blonde hair," Lizzie did the squirming flirtatious pose, making Wally's stomach churn. In a very bad way.

"_Hai. Arigato_," Kuki finished off.

"Was that the Japanese TND?! What are they gonna do here?!" Hoagie snapped.

"That was not the Japanese TND. Help will be a few minutes away," Kuki said.

"NOT A FEW! WE NEED HELP NOW! TELL THEM TO COME SOONER!" Hoagie screamed.

"Well, Lizzie is a run away offender. She has several tickets just from today. They will be getting here as soon as they can," Kuki said.

_How'd she know about that? _Wally asked himself.

"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT! OUTTA MY WAY SCARECROW!" Lizzie stomped right up to the group that was huddle. Despite the rays that came her way, she still managed to get to the core.

"I think her fat is deflecting the rays," Hoagie said to the rest.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

"I SAID OUTTA THE WAY! DO YOU SCARECROWS HAVE EARS?!" Lizzie snapped at them.

"We do!" Abby snapped back.

Lizzie, instead of barreling through the middle, which Hoagie and Nigel covered, she went to the left, toward her rival. She twisted Kuki's arm so it almost broke. But she sure dislocated it. Kuki screamed out and Lizzie tossed her to the side.

"There. Now, a broken useless girl like her won't be a problem. Now will she?" Lizzie said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Lizzie! Stop it!" Abby snapped.

"STAY OUT OF THIS ABIGAIL! THIS IS BETWEEN RIVALS!" Lizzie said.

"STOP IT!" Abby pushed Lizzie away from Kuki.

"You okay?" Hoagie asked Kuki.

"I think she dislocated my shoulder," Kuki groaned as she calmly assessed her wounds.

"She's going crazy," Hoagie said as he propped Kuki up.

Wally looked at Kuki, wondering how it ended up like this. He saw the cat fight between Abby and Lizzie, and felt the anger take over him. He stood up, fists ready to bash some skulls.

"No! You can't!" Nigel managed to hold the raging Aussie back. There was a pounding at the door, causing everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Konnichiwa!" Kuki yelled. The door was slammed open, and there standing in the midst of crumbling wood and dust stood Alison.

"Heeyo!" She called out. The policemen that were with her earlier stood with her. "That's Lizzie Divine. She's the one that resisted arrest," Alison said.

"Thank you, Alison," The two police officers came and separated Abby from Lizzie.

"Did she come in by invitation?" Alison asked.

"Nope. She just barged right in here," Kuki said.

"Did she injure any of you?" Alison asked.

"Yeah. Dislocated my shoulder. But that was after we fired at her for defense," Kuki said.

"THAT'S A LIE! I was just minding my own business when they attacked me," Lizzie put her nose in the air.

"THAT'S A LIE! YOU COME AFTA' ME AND HURT MY MATES, YA' CRAZY SHEILA!" Wally snapped.

"He talked to me," Lizzie started having glowing things around her.

"Come on. Take her out of here until she pays the fines, or at least her parents do. I'll stay behind to talk to my friend," Alison said. The two police officers nodded and left. Alison turned to Kuki and cracked her knuckles. "You ready?"

"Yup," Kuki said. She stood out of Hoagie's arms and walked over to Alison. Alison grabbed Kuki's arm, and the two did some weird movement. A second later, Kuki started to swing her arm back and forth as if there were no problem.

"Okay, how the heck did you do that?" Hoagie asked.

"I learned how to fix a dislocated shoulder from my parents," Alison said.

"And I learned from some friends in Japan," Kuki said.

"That's really cool," Abby admitted.

"See you tomorrow, Alison," Kuki said.

"Same to you," Alison said to Kuki.

"Now, should we beef up security so we all get ejected when Lizzie comes to the Treehouse," Hoagie said.

"Please," the rest of the operatives said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Halloween party

"So, what're you being for Halloween?" Abby asked Kuki as they walked through the hallways of school. Halloween decorations were everywhere. There wasn't a single room in the entire school without at least ten Halloween decorations.

"Probably a ninja. Isn't there a prize for most realistic?" Kuki said.

"Yeah. You'd be a great ninja. Oh, wait," Abby laughed.

"What are you being?" Kuki asked as she opened the classroom door, and a giant spider with googly eyes fall down in front of them.

"Abby's being the Vampire Queen. No way is Abby going to do that Twilight stuff. Vampires do not sparkle in the sunlight. They explode into fire," Abby said.

"Talking about Halloween?" Hoagie said.

"Yeah. What're you being?" Kuki asked.

"Pilot," Hoagie said.

Abby and Kuki gave him bored looks. "Like you do every single year?"

"Yup! Gotta make a name for myself," Hoagie beamed.

"Settle down class! Right now, we're going to talk about the invention of the automobile," the History teacher called out.

"Yes, Mr. Jenkins," the students called out. Kuki took her regular seat next to Alison.

"Hey Alison," Kuki smiled.

"Hey Kuki! How's your shoulder?" Alison asked.

"It's great! We were just talking about Halloween," Kuki said.

"I'm glad you mentioned it. I'm going to be hosting a Halloween party. I'd be really happy if you and your friends could come," Alison said.

"I'm pretty sure I can make it," Kuki smiled.

"Really?!" Alison squealed.

"Who else is gonna be there?" Kuki asked.

"The police force, other people from the grade, maybe some wise fools," Alison joked.

"Okay. Will it be okay if I bring my ninja weapons?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah. As long as you don't use them," Alison said.

"Ms. Mackelron! If you're paying such great attention, who made the first automobile?" Mr. Jenkin said.

"Henry Ford. We learned that a long time ago!" Alison said.

"Okay. Now, what led to NASCAR, Ms. Sanban?" Mr. Jenkin asked.

"The Prohibition Era led to NASCAR. The alcohol smugglers would fix their cars so they would be faster than the police cars. And soon, people started to race their cars for the sport," Kuki shot the teacher a smug look.

"How'd you know that?" Alison asked. "We haven't even gone over that yet," Alison said.

"I watch a lot of documentaries when I'm really bored," Kuki shrugged.

"So you just randomly watch documentaries on cars?" Alison laughed.

"Basically," Kuki laughed.

"Very good, Ms. Sanban," Mr. Jenkin growled, hoping to catch her off-guard. Just once was his goal.

"Thank you," Kuki gave a very sarcastic smile. "So, how long is Lizzie in jail?" Kuki asked.

"For a while. She resisted arrest, drove a vehicle in a vehicle-prohibited area, and she drove without a license. And she trespassed with intent of violence. I've got to say, that's racking up a lot of time in Juvenile Detention. Either that or maybe thousands in fines," Alison sighed.

"Wow. I'm sorta glad that she's not in school for a while," Kuki said.

"She has to stay and have a court hearing as well. It got pretty bad," Alison said.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Kuki said.

The two talked until the bell rang, then they had to go their separate ways. Kuki went to her next class with Hoagie and Abby as Alison made her way down the hallway.

"Hey! Blondie! C'mere!" Alison called out.

Wally turned around. The people around Wally started to go "Ooooooh!" Wally ignored the jeers and walked to Alison. "Hey. What's up. I forgo' to thank ya' abou' the otha' day. So, thanks," Wally said.

"My pleasure. I always wanted to go on a cop chase. Your next class is Mr. M, right?" Alison asked.

"Yeah. Geometry," Wally said.

"Well, Kuki earlier told me to remind you of pi. You know 3.14," Alison said.

"Kuki told ya' to remind me?" Wally said, his face turning red.

"Yup," Alison said, telling the truth.

"Tell 'er thanks," Wally mumbled as he walked away, face burning up.

"Aw, he is so adorable, it hurts!" Alison laughed as she made her way down the hallway.

* * *

"Alison invited us?" Abby asked as she bit into her thermos of ice cream as they all sat down for lunch.

"Yeah. Here's an invitation for each of you," Kuki said, handing an invitation for each of them.

"Sweet! There are prizes?" Hoagie said. "Wait. There's something on the back of mine. _Don't dress up in a pilot's costume, or I'm kicking you out ~Alison_." Hoagie read aloud.

Everyone else started to crack up with laughter as Hoagie looked at the invitation.

"How did she know?" Hoagie said.

"Who doesn't know?" Abby asked the more important question.

"Know abou' what?" Wally asked. He was out of the loop.

"He dresses up as a pilot every single Halloween," Abby explained.

"Well, what else am I going to do?!" Hoagie said.

"Do something else?" Kuki suggested.

"Like what?" Hoagie said.

"Abby doesn't know. You the scientist!" Abby shook her spoon at Hoagie.

"That's it! Eureka!" Hoagie yelled.

"You gonna be a scientist pilot?" Abby raised her eyebrow.

"How did you know?!" Hoagie yelled.

"Because you predictable. How about you just be a spider or whatnot?" Abby said.

"THAT'S IT!" Hoagie yelled.

"No spider pilots either," Abby said again.

"Aw," Hoagie shrank in disappointment.

"Why don'cha be Dracula or somethin'?" Wally tried being helpful.

Before Hoagie could say "That's it!", Abby cut him off by saying. "No Dracula pilots either."

"You didn't even let me say it," Hoagie pouted.

"Why don't you be something from Naruto?" Kuki said.

"NO NARUTO PILOTS EITHER!" Abby yelled.

"Come on! At least let me be a pilot of some sort!" Hoagie said.

"No. Because you've been a pilot for waaaay too long," Abby said.

"Come on! One last time!" Hoagie begged on his knees.

"You said that for the past three years. No," Abby said.

"How about a videogame character that happens to be a pilot?" Nigel suggested.

"Whatever. Abby's staying out of this one from now on," Abby shook her head with her spoon in her thermos.

"Nigel, what're you going to be?" Kuki asked.

"A cyborg," Nigel said. "I got a really good costume this year," Nigel said proudly.

"What about you?" Hoagie looked toward Wally.

"I dunno. Maybe Jason," Wally said, eating his meatball sub.

"Wow. Real chainsaw?" Hoagie asked, excitedly.

"Nah. Folks woul' kill me _with_ the chainsaw if I did," Wally said.

"Shirt or no shirt? Shirtless could be very popular with the ladies," Abby said, flicking her eyes toward Kuki, who wasn't paying any attention toward the people, but to her omrice.

"I dunno. Maybe a ripped one that coul' show off my abs," Wally said, trying to keep his blushing under control. "Bu' I won't wear anything to school. Tha's just dumb," Wally said. He had always been against going to school in a costume. Even if it was for a play.

"Why not?" Nigel asked.

"I jus' neva' like wearin' a costume to school," Wally shrugged.

"Whatever. Bell's about to ring. We should get going," Abby said.

"Agreed," Nigel said.

* * *

**_Halloween day._**

"Wow, you look good girl!" Abby hooted at Kuki's fancied up costume of her regular ninja outfit. It was embellished with a belt with cardboard weapons. She had a headband with a strip of metal with a few Japanese characters etched on the face of it.

"You look really good too," Kuki smiled as she saw Abby with her black dress, and Abby's fake fangs, which looked real, with fake blood stains around her mouth.

"Abby decided not to go full way this morning. Abby'll get the even better costume for the party tonight," Abby smiled.

"Hey guys," Hoagie said. He, of course, was wearing his pilot costume, causing Abby to glare at him. "I'll change for the party.

"You better," Abby grumbled. "Wally has three more minutes until Abby leaves him," Abby looked at the clock.

"He said he's going to get to school on his own. He's going from his house to school. He had to babysit Joey last night," Hoagie explained.

"Okay. Well, Abby's going right now," Abby put the keys in the ignition and started to drive toward school, passing by all the houses with Halloween decorations.

They finally made it to school, which was covered with orange and black streamers and had many black and orange balloons tied to the roof and to many windows.

"This school takes Halloween too seriously," Abby shook her head.

"Yeah. But it means no homework and free candy from the teachers," Hoagie looked at the bright side of things.

"Yeah! I wonder if I'll win the prize this year," Kuki said.

"For most realistic? You'd better! I mean, look at you! You look like a ninja! Better than the ones from Naruto, if that's possible!" Hoagie said.

"The Naruto Ninjas don't look anything like ninjas. Except maybe that mask guy. Kekushi?" Abby said.

"It's Ke—" Hoagie started to say.

"No one cares," Abby cut him off.

"You're the one who asked!" Hoagie said indignantly.

"No I didn't," Abby said.

"Yes you did!" Hoagie yelled.

"Hey! Look at the time! We should be getting to class!" Kuki said.

"Oh, dang! Come on! Or we'll be really late!" Abby said.

Kuki sighed as she thought to herself, Crisis averted.

"Come on! Maybe the teachers will give us candy!" Hoagie said.

"Hoo baby! You know I want some candy!" Abby yelled, known for her sweet tooth.

"Whoa! That is some costume!" People praised Kuki and Abby. Everyone was expecting Hoagie to wear his pilot costume.

"I like the ninja outfit. That is close to what the ancient Japanese would wear," Mr. Jenkin praised Kuki on her costume. He was wearing a fancy Renaissance outfit for Halloween.

"Thank you," Kuki smiled. Holidays were basically a truce between students and teachers.

"HEY KUKI! HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!" Alison said, obviously on a sugar rush. She wore a cop uniform that fit her perfectly. She probably had a real tasor in her belt just to be sure. The badge was probably even one of her parents.

"Alison! Calm down!" Kuki laughed.

"BUT IT'S HAAAAAALOOOOOOWEEEEEEEN! A TIME TO EAT ALL THE CANDY YOU WANT!" Alison said, sugar gone to her head.

"I understand, I understand," Kuki sighed as she took her seat next to Alison.

"CANDY! ALL THE CANDY IN THE WORLD IS YOURS FOR THE TAKING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alison said as loud as she could.

"How much candy did you eat this morning?" Kuki asked.

"Hmmmm, let's see. Five Reese's cups, four king-sized Hershey bars, a bag of M&M's, and a king-sized Butterfinger." Alison said after calming down a little.

"Wow. Please, for the rest of us, please don't eat that much until tonight," Kuki said.

"BUT IT'S SO GOOD!" Alison yelled.

"It's not good for the rest of us if you act like that," Kuki said.

"In honor for the two highest averages being in this classroom, you all get three bars of chocolate!" Mr. Jenkin yelled.

"Oh dear," Kuki sighed.

"CHOCOLATE!" Alison yelled.

* * *

"You need to stop twitching," Kuki said.

"THERE'S TOO MUCH SUGAR IN MY BLOOD! IT'S SO GOOOOOOOOD!" Alison yelled.

"Alison! Stop! Please! You're shaking because of all the hype!" Kuki laughed to herself. It was the end of the day and they had gym.

"Whoa. What's with 'er?" Wally asked.

"This is what happens every Halloween," Kuki explained.

"WHOA! IT'S A TREE!" Alison immediately climbed to the top of Wally. "I CAN SEE EVERYTHING!"

"What the hell?!" Wally yelled, Alison's legs wrapped around his neck and her right arm wrapped around his head.

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alison laughed.

"SHE'S INSANE!" Wally yelled.

"NO! I'M KING! GET IT STRAIGHT!" Alison yelled.

"NO! YOU'RE INSANE!" Wally yelled.

"I'M KING! KING! GET IT STRAIGHT, TREE!" Alison yelled.

"I AM NO' A TREE!" Wally yelled.

"YOU'RE A TREE! TREE! TREE!" Alison yelled.

"It's the yearly Halloween freakout, isn't it?" Coach Barkly asked Kuki.

"Yup," Kuki nodded.

"'ELP ME! PLEASE!" Wally yelled.

"No one can stop Alison on Halloween," Coach Barkly said. "I tried when she was a freshman, and I still have the scar," Coach Barkly said, then walked away to stay alive.

"Scar?!" Wally yelled.

"Yup. Try and stay alive Beetles," Coach Barkly was now running away.

"****!" Wally cursed as the hyper girl started to strangle him with her legs.

"Okay, everyone grab a partner!" Coach Barkly yelled. Alison jumped off of Wally and started to hug Kuki's arm as if Kuki were her older sister.

"BACK OFF! SHE'S MIIIIIIIIIIINE!" Alison growled. Kuki wasn't fazed at all by this. In fact, Kuki was laughing.

"Okay, okay they get it," Kuki turned around with Alison still clutching her arm.

Alison turned around, and gave the I'm-watching-you motion toward Wally. For a moment, she actually seemed serious.

* * *

"Welcome to my daughter's party! It's nice to see you again, Kuki Sanban," Mrs. Mackelron said as Kuki rang her doorbell. The sector waited at Alison's door for the party. They could hear the music and they saw the decorations. Plus, Mrs. Mackelron was wearing a witch costume.

"IS THAT KUKI?!" They heard Alison's voice call out.

"Yes, Alison. It's Kuki," Mrs. Mackelron called back. Alison ran to the front door, in a different costume. This time, it was a grim reaper outfit she wore.

"Hey Alison," Kuki said. She replaced the cardboard weapons for the real ones.

"KUKI! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!" Alison hugged Kuki.

"It's only been four hours," Abby said.

"IT'S BEEN SO LONG!" Alison insisted.

"No it hasn't," Hoagie shook his head.

Alison froze, and slowly turned her head toward Hoagie as if it were some sort of horror movie. Alison walked up to Hoagie and inspected. "Pilot?"

"N-no! It's a Blazing Angels character," Hoagie said.

"They look like pilots," Alison said.

"It's sorta scary when she's like that," Nigel whispered.

"WELL! IT'S TIME TO GO INSIDE! LET'S GO PARTY!" Alison yelled.

"She's really loud," Wally said.

"Yeah," Nigel agreed.

"I KNOW I'M REALLY LOUD! I'M PART ITALIAN! THAT'S HOW WE TALK!" Alison laughed at her own joke.

"Oi. This is gonna be a long nigh'," Wally sighed as he made his way in. Being the last one in, it made it easy for Alison to talk to him as she held the door.

"Try and to talk to Kuki alone. Maybe you'll get to kiss or something," Alison said.

"'ow come you're no' ultra hyper now?" Wally asked.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Alison yelled, running off toward Kuki yet again.

"What is with 'er?!" Wally yelled to himself.

"First time?" A police officer came behind Wally.

"First time? What?" Wally said as he got over his startledness.

"Seeing Alison's Halloween craziness. Not even her parents could get over it. The only one able to keep up with it is Kuki. That girl has a high tolerance level. It's really funny to watch sometimes. Come on. I'll show you!" The police officer motioned for Wally to follow him.

Having nothing better to do, Wally did. He weaved through the crowds, and they ended up spying on Alison and Kuki. They were by the snack tables, Alison looking at all the stuff.

"What do you want, Alison?" Kuki asked.

"I DUNNO! I WANT ALL OF THEM!" Alison giggled. "HERE! HAVE THIS!" Alison shoved a brownie in Kuki's mouth.

"It's good!" Kuki laughed, getting the crumbs off of the corners of her mouth.

"I KNOW RIGHT?! WHO KNEW BOXES COULD MAKE SUCH GOOD BROWNIES?!" Alison laughed.

"Yeah! Anything else good?" Kuki asked.

Wally started to think that the cop was drunk for thinking this was fun to watch. He looked at the cop, and sure enough, he was red in the face from alcohol.

"You spying on Kuki now?" He heard Abby's voice from behind him say.

"It was 'is fault!" Wally immediately pointed to the cop.

"Sure," Hoagie gave a little smirk.

"IT'S TRUE!" Wally shouted.

"HEY! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO USE CAPS LOCK!" Alison yelled back.

"Caps lock?" Wally looked at Alison, who was already on the third snack table. And she had filled Kuki's plate so it reached Kuki's head.

"Think this is a little much?" Kuki asked.

Alison looked at the pile of food, almost three feet tall. "No."

"O-okay," Kuki laughed.

"EAT IT ALL IN ONE GO!" Alison yelled.

"How about you do that?" Kuki laughed.

"OR HIM!" Alison pointed to Hoagie.

"That's right. We have a candy eating contest," Mr. Mackelron, dressed in a wizard's costume said.

"YEAH, YEAH!" Alison yelled.

"All right. So, who wants to do this?" Mr. Mackelron asked.

"Ooh yeah, Abby volunteers!" Abby waved her hand. Other officers raised their hands.

"Okay when Alison say go, you start eating this pile of candy. First prize is this bag full of the stuff," Mr. Mackelron said.

"For policemen, Alison's family's pretty lax," Hoagie whispered to Nigel.

"Indeed, which makes me wonder. Maybe they're planning on analyzing teenagers and then planning to brainwash them into law abiding citizens!" Nigel said.

"You're doing that thing where you overdramatize everything. I'm sure that they're regular people who just love to do this kind of thing," Hoagie said.

"I suppose, but I'll keep my eyes open," Nigel said.

"Okay," Hoagie shrugged.

"GO! FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY, GO!" Alison yelled. The other officers started to shovel the candy into their mouths, not even paying attention to their greatest adversary.

"DONE! WE HAVE A WINNER! STOP SHOVELING THE SWEETS IN YOUR MOUTH!" Alison called time.

"It hasn't been ten seconds yet!" One officer said, spraying Reese's cups everywhere.

"THIS BOWL IS EMPTY! I CAN USE THIS AS A HAT!" Alison said as she swung Abby's bowl around. She plopped it on her head. "FOR NARNIA!" Alison held her hand out and pretended to charge into another room, pulling Kuki behind her.

"How'd you finish that so fast?" People asked Abby.

"Abby is the fastest sweet eater there is," Abby said, licking her finger tips.

"I didn't even see you eat it," Hoagie laughed as Abby stood.

"You can never see Abby eat her candy. It's part of the rule of life," Abby shrugged. "You has a problem, Mr. Jason?"

"'ow did tha' just happen?" Wally said.

"Did you see her eat her candy?" Hoagie asked.

"No. I took my eyes off of 'er for one second, and all the candy was gone!" Wally said.

"You'll get used to it, baby," Abby laughed.

"No, I don't think I eva' will," Wally shook his head.

"TREEEEE!" They heard Alison cry out. A moment later, Alison climbed on top of Wally, who stood still, somewhat used to it.

"What is it?" Wally asked.

"I COULDN'T STOP HIM! THE BIG MEANIE PANTS STARTED TO TALK TO NINJA SISTER!" Alison started to cry.

"What?!" Wally yelled.

"Hoo! You'd better go!" Abby chuckled. "Otherwise Ninja Sister might get taken," Abby said.

"ONWARD, MY NOBLE STEED!" Alison yelled at the top of her lungs. Wally sighed as he marched to Alison's drumming on his head. "She's this way," Alison pointed. She jumped off of Wally and hid around a corner. "This is your moment," she said in a whisper.

Wally looked over, and a boy a little shorter than Wally had Kuki cornered, obviously against her will. He started to lean in, despite Kuki's pushing him away.

Wally came in and pushed the guy against the wall like he was doing with Kuki.

"What the hell do ya' think you're doin'?" Wally growled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jason, sir. I didn't know!" The boy stammered.

"Say you're sorry to 'er," Wally barked.

"I'm sorry Ms. Ninja, ma'am. I won't hit on you ever again!" He ran away.

Kuki looked at Wally, wondering why she didn't see the bloody Wally. Wally felt her eyes and looked toward her.

"_Arigato, Jason-kun,_" Kuki pecked his cheek before leaving.

Wally started to bang his head against the wall, trying to make sure that he wasn't dreaming or anything.

"Hee hee. Trees are funny," Alison giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Cheese Shogun

The alarm was blaring. Everyone was rushing to get their weapons and armor ready for battle. They rushed toward the mission room, and sat down on the couch and Nigel stood at the podium.

"All right team. We have another challenge from one of our enemies," Nigel said.

"Toiletnator?" Wally asked, ready to beat his toilet paper head again.

"Count Spankulot?" Hoagie asked.

"Stickybeard?" Abby asked.

"Mr. Boss?" Kuki asked.

"No. Some guy named Cheese Shogun," Nigel said.

"Yes! I have been waiting for this fateful day. The day where the Cheese Shogun and I shall face off to see who is more cheesy!" Hoagie said, melodramatically.

"You. No doubt about it," Abby said.

"You have not met this man. This man is almost completely made of cheese!" Hoagie said.

"He says that he wants to see you and Numbuh 4," Nigel said.

"Why me?!" Wally said.

"Because you look like the other operative," Hoagie said.

"Aw, come on! Seriously? I want to met this guy so I can give 'im two to the face!" Wally yelled.

"For _looking_ like you?" Abby raised her eyebrow.

"Yes! He gave me all this trouble! He should'a stayed pu' so I wouldn' go through all this trouble!" Wally growled.

"That is such a petty reason," Abby said.

"Is no'!" Wally retorted.

"Is too," Abby said.

"The Cheese shogun adds at the end that he will attack you when you least expect it," Nigel said.

"So, school and when we're sleeping," Hoagie said.

"Tha's what they do in the movies," Wally agreed.

"I'll go beef up security," Hoagie said.

"I'll go start my trainin'," Wally said. "Joinin' school boxin' team," Wally explained.

"That suits you. Just like a kangaroo!" Abby laughed.

"I am no' like a kangaroo!" Wally snapped.

"You are!" Abby yelled.

"If we're done here, I have important business to attend to," Nigel said.

"Is it a date?" Kuki piped up.

Nigel froze.

"It is!" Abby hooted.

"N-no! Mind your own business!" Nigel stammered.

"Hoo! Who is it? Maria? Jenny? Gabby? Sarah? Alexa? Morrigan?" Hoagie listed off names of the girls he deemed pretty.

"No! It's classified!" Nigel said.

Hoagie and Abby looked at each other mischievously. "You mean Numbuh 362 classified?" They said together.

Nigel froze again.

"Ooooh! Dating the supreme leader? Risky, isn't it?" Abby said.

"I-I'm not dating Rach-I mean Numbuh 362!" Nigel said.

"First name basis already?" Hoagie smiled.

"I-it's not like that! We're not dating!" Nigel said.

"Yet," Abby smiled.

"You know what? It's none of your business!" Nigel snapped.

"You made it our business!" Abby snapped back.

"No, I didn't," Nigel said.

"Yes, you did," Abby said.

"No, I didn't," Nigel said.

"Yes, you did," Abby said.

"No, I didn't," Nigel said.

"Yes, you did," Abby said.

"No, I didn't," Nigel said.

"Yes, you did," Abby said.

"You know what, I'm leaving, and that is that!" Nigel huffed before leaving.

"All right lover boy! Don't do anything to the supreme leader that would get you in trouble!" Abby laughed.

"If you cheat on her, that might get you fired!" Hoagie said, half-seriously.

"I won't cheat on her because WE'RE NOT DATING!" Nigel yelled.

"They're so dating," Hoagie said.

"Yeah," Abby agreed.

That night, Wally was sleeping soundly, dreaming of him becoming the world-champion boxer, the youngest too. He was grinning ear to ear, when he suddenly snapped out of his dream. He sniffed the air, and narrowed his eyes.

"Swiss," he said as if it were a movie.

The door slammed open, it was Hoagie in his light blue sweatpants, and a white t-shirt.

"You smelled it too right?" Hoagie said.

"Yeah. Cruddy Swiss cheese made me wake up from my awesome dream. I'm gonna pound the cruddy heck ou' o' it when I find it," Wally pounded his fist into his open palm.

"Yeah. You want to sleep in the C.O. .U.S. for now?" Hoagie asked.

"Sure. Why no'?" Wally grabbed his pillow, and headed out the door.

They walked through the Treehouse, Hoagie not saying another word. Wally was constantly sniffing the air.

"'ey, um mate? Why do ya' smell like cheese?" Wally asked.

"I don't know," Hoagie gave a small rasp.

"Ya' don' sound too good. Ya' need anythin' to drink or somethin'?" Wally asked.

"No, no, I'm good," Hoagie started to shiver.

"Okay. Bu' I'm tellin' ya', you shoul' ge' somethin' to drink," Wally said.

"I'm okay. Let's just get to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. and get this over with," Hoagie said.

"Over with?" Wally raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing!" Hoagie coughed violently.

"Are ya' okay? We shoul' ge' ya' to your room," Wally said.

"No! We need to get to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., now!" Hoagie said.

"We need to get ya' to your room! You're no' lookin' so good," Wally said.

"No! The C.O.O.L.B.U.S.! We need to get to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.!" Hoagie yelled.

"Dude, what's with the racket?" Hoagie asked, coming out of his room. "What's with the other me?"

Wally looked at Hoagie, back to the other Hoagie, and his head kept darting between the two. "What the hell is goin' on?!"

"Wally! Get away from him, man! He's one of the Cheese Shogun's ninja dudes!" Hoagie said.

"What?!" Wally yelled. He ran away from the Hoagie that was gasping and wheezing. "What do we do?!" Wally yelled.

"Get the person who knows ninja stuff better than anyone else!" Hoagie yelled.

* * *

"What?" Kuki yawned as she was explained the whole situation again.

"Cheese Shogun ninja! Out' in hallway. Looks like Hoagie! How?!" Wally simplified it.

"He's using transformation ninjitsu," Kuki yawned, falling back into slumber.

"DON' FALL ASLEEP ON US NOW!" Wally yelled.

"It's easy. Watch," Kuki placed her fingers in a certain way, and she immediately looked like Hoagie in girl sleepwear. "I can even sound like him for a little bit," Kuki said, in Hoagie's voice.

"Coooooool," Hoagie and Wally said at the same time.

"Now can I go back to sleep?" Kuki put her head back onto her pillow.

"No! No! I have a plan! Dress in my clothes!" Hoagie said, as if he had a brilliant idea.

"Now?" Kuki asked.

"Yes! Now!" Hoagie said. "I'll go get them!" Hoagie said before leaving the room.

"Thanks for doin' this for us," Wally said.

"Teammates look out for each other," Kuki said sleepily, eyes still closed.

"Yeah, bu' ya' could've said 'no'," Wally said.

"Do you want me to say 'no'?" Kuki asked, sleep still drenching her words.

"No! No! Tha's no' it!" Wally said.

"Okay then. Nighty, night," Kuki yawned, flopping down onto the bed. Wally started to admire her sleeping face. He felt a need to get close to her face. He felt his heart pounding as he came closer to Kuki's face.

"I'M BACK!" Hoagie said, slamming the door open. Wally, in surprise, fell off the bed, heart still pounding.

_Damn 'im. Damn 'im. Damn 'im. Damn 'im. Damn 'im. Damn 'im. _ Wally thought in his mind.

"Kuki! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Hoagie shook Kuki wide awake.

"Hoagie! What the heck?" Kuki said, completely forgetting what had recently happened.

"Look, you may have forgotten already, but we need you to use your transformation ninjitsu to turn into me. There's a Cheese Ninja out there that wants Wally and my blood to bring to the Cheese Shogun," Hoagie said.

"Gimme your clothes," Kuki held out her hand.

"Seriously? You're ready to help?" Hoagie asked.

"You want my help or not?" Kuki asked.

"Yes. We will beg for your help. You're the only one who has any expertise on ninjitsu!" Hoagie got into a kneeling position.

"I'll help you. Now, give me the clothes," Kuki said.

"Yes, sir! I mean ma'am!" Hoagie gave Kuki the clothing.

"Now turn around. I need to get dressed," Kuki said.

"Okay!" Hoagie and Wally diligently turned around. Wally was seriously questioning his prevertedness when he almost turned around to look at Kuki.

"Don't you even try to turn around," Hoagie whispered to him. Wally felt a mustard gun on his side, so he didn't even think about it anymore.

"Okay guys. I'm ready," Kuki said. She was still Kuki, and Hoagie's clothing hung loose on her. It was covering the important places, so it wasn't that scantilous.

"Why aren't you transformed?" Hoagie asked.

"It only lasts for a set amount of time. I got mine so it was up to twenty minutes. That's a long time for a ninjitsu to be working," Kuki said.

"What's the usual time?" Hoagie asked.

"4-10 minutes," Kuki said. "Depends on how much you use it, and how much it differs from your body type. Because I'm going to be transforming into a guy, it'll be cut to fifteen minutes at the least," Kuki explained.

"You're even going to be changing those parts?" Hoagie said.

"No. I'm going to be giving an illusion that I have those parts," Kuki said. "But since I won't be having to show those parts, I won't."

"Oh. So no pulling down your pants to be sure?" Hoagie asked her.

"Nope. Okay, Wally go out first," Kuki said.

"Why me?" Wally said.

"Fine, I'll go," Kuki said. Seconds later, her body was replaced with Hoagie's. "I'll keep my voice until I have to talk with the Cheese Ninja," Kuki said. Even though it was Hoagie's body, it was still Kuki's feminine walk.

"It's sorta disturbing to see me walk so. . . . girly," Hoagie said.

"Deal with it," Kuki said in her voice.

"Fine," Hoagie mumbled.

They walked into the hallway, and saw the other Hoagie, struggling to keep his appearance. He looked up, and saw Wally with a Hoagie on each side of him. The Cheese Ninja swayed and stood still.

"You have another offender of the Mighty Cheese," the Cheese Ninja said, his disguise removed from him.

"That's not the only thing _'Mighty'_ about him!" Kuki burst out laughing in Hoagie's voice.

Hoagie looked at Kuki, wondering if he really sounded like that.

"What are ya' doin'?!" Wally nudged Kuki.

"Making a joke. Do you mind?" Kuki said, still in Hoagie's voice.

"Yeah, I mind!" Hoagie yelled, playing along with Kuki.

"Come at me, bro!" Kuki said. They walked to each other, and started to play fight. Wally soon lost track on which was the real Hoagie.

"Do you know which one is real?" The Cheese Ninja asked Wally.

"Nope," Wally said.

"I'm the real one!" One of the Hoagie's said.

**(A/N: I'm not going to tell you which one is the real Hoagie. Tee hee)**

"No I am!" The other Hoagie said.

"You jerk! I am! You look ugly!" One of the Hoagie's said.

"You think I care?! I'm a guy! We don't care about **** like that!" The other Hoagie said.

"Well, if you want to grow up alone, and become a crazy cat man, go ahead and be ugly!" One of the Hoagie's said.

_Yeah. Tha' one's Kuki_. Wally thought to himself.

"You seem like the original offender," Cheese Ninja said, picking up the Hoagie that did not say "Crazy Cat man."

"Hey! Lemme go, you headcheese!" Hoagie said.

"What are you talking about? I'm the real Hoagie! I'm not doing my job right! _BA~KA"_ The other Hoagie broke down into sobs.

_Yeah, tha's definitely Kuki. _ Wally nodded to himself.

"I shall take this one for now. But beware. I shall come for you next," the Cheese Ninja said.

"Oi! Come back 'ere with my mate!" Wally yelled, but the Cheese Ninja used his ninja speed to get out of there.

"DAMMIT! WHY COULDN' YA' BE MORE CONVINCIN', KUKI!" Wally snapped at the sobbing Hoagie on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" The Hoagie on the ground said, immediately stopping sobbing.

"You could've been tha' convincin' with the Cheese head! Now, 'e's go' Hoagie!" Wally yelled.

"I'm Hoagie," the Hoagie said.

"No ya' aren'. Hoagie wouldn' cry like a _gi~rl_," Wally said.

"I am Hoagie. I'm the guy who stole your pants when I sprayed mustard all over them," Hoagie said matter-of-factly.

Wally paused. "Okay, you're Hoagie. Bu', why the cryin'?"

"So I could get to him," Kuki walked back in her body, Cheese Ninjas in her hand, unconscious.

"WHAT?! 'OW MANY OF 'IM WERE THERE?!" Wally yelled.

"Around seven," Kuki counted from her grip.

"'OW COULD YA' TAKE CARE OF THEM ALL?!" Wally said.

"You forget. I am a ninja," Kuki smiled.

"What're we going to do with these guys?" Wally asked.

"I'm guessing eating them isn't an option," Hoagie said. Wally and Kuki looked at him. "Yup. Not an option."

"I'll just wake them up and throw them out," Kuki said.

"Okay." Wally and Hoagie said.

"You guys are so lucky tomorrow is Sunday. Otherwise I would kick your guys butts for waking me up on a school night," Kuki said.

"Yes ma'am," they squeaked.

* * *

"They did WHAT?!" Abby yelled the next morning after Kuki told her what had happened.

"Yeah. It was so tiring. I had to go around as Hoagie," Kuki shivered teasingly.

"I'm not that bad. You're lucky to go around in a handsome body like mine," Hoagie did a heroic pose.

"I want to see Hoagie have your voice and do some embarrassing things," Nigel piped up.

"Abby does too," Abby smiled.

"Okay. But if I use too much of my energy, I'll faint from exhaustion," Kuki warned them.

"How long'll you be out?" Abby asked.

"Until I regain my energy. But if you force feed me pocky, I'll regain my energy quickly," Kuki said, taking another bite of her waffles.

"Good to know. Now do Hoagie!" Abby said, pausing. "That did not sound right coming out of Abby's mouth," Abby said.

"Out of context, it doesn't," Kuki said before transforming into Hoagie. "Okay. What should I do?" Kuki asked.

"Walk around in heels and a dress!" Abby yelled.

"Twerk!" Wally yelled.

"I don't know how to twerk," Kuki said.

"Just shake your butt then," Wally said.

"Dance like a stripper!" Nigel said. Everyone looked at him. "What? Hoagie would rather die than dance like a stripper," Nigel said.

"Looks like our leader has a few fantasies of his own," Abby said.

"Okay, for the leader, I'll dance like a stripper," Kuki laughed.

"Please no! Not with my gorgeous body!" Hoagie pleaded.

"I know. I hate this too, but I have to do it!" Kuki said dramatically.

"Please no!" Hoagie rushed up to Kuki, pressing his arms on her/his shoulders. "You don't have to do this!"

"I'm sorry, But I have to," Kuki said in Hoagie's voice.

"No, you don't have to listen to them. I'm here for you," Hoagie said, melodramatically.

"Oh, me. I never knew you were there for me," Kuki sighed dramatically in Hoagie's voice.

"I will always be there for me," Hoagie said.

"Me! I never knew that you cared!" Kuki said in Hoagie's voice, falling into Hoagie's arms.

The rest of the team were cracking up with laughter.

"This is _SO_ much better than watching Hoagie dance like a stripper!" Abby laughed.

"Are we done here?" Kuki asked, in her voice, still wrapped in Hoagie's arm, still looking like Hoagie.

"Yeah," Hoagie said, not letting go.

"Okay," Kuki transformed back into her true form, and Hoagie let her go.

"Do you know how much you could get away with in class?" Nigel asked.

"It woul' be so cool!" Wally said.

"One day, dress exactly like Abby, and then you could just punk the teachers!" Hoagie said.

"I shouldn't overuse my ninjitsu like that. That is not the way of the ninja. I only did it for you guys because I thought you would like it," Kuki said.

"Yeah. Abby at least liked it," Abby said.

"Well, I'd better make a cheese mover sniffer thing. Otherwise, we'd be waking up until we face the Cheese Shogun," Hoagie said.

"Why aren' we facin' the Cheese Shogun?" Wally asked.

"Eh. It's better for him to come to us," Hoagie said.

"Why?" Wally asked.

"Just because," Hoagie said.

* * *

"Seriously? Nothing?" Wally asked after going through the whole Monday, no signs of the Cheese Shogun.

"Maybe he just gave up. Maybe it's the end of him," Hoagie said, getting his stuff from his locker. "Huh," Hoagie said.

"What?" Wally asked, hiking his backpack up on his back.

"I haven't seen Kuki or Abby at their locker yet," Hoagie said.

"You weren't listening," Alison popped up behind the two, causing them both to jump.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YA'?!" Wally snapped.

"They were called to the office. Someone here to pick them up," Abby said.

"It was probably their parents or somethin'," Wally said.

Alison and Hoagie looked at Wally, with sad eyes.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Nothing. So, it's not their parents?" Hoagie asked.

"Yeah. From what I take it," Alison said.

"She probably got captured by MIGHTY PENGUIN," Hoagie said.

"Really?! I hope she doesn't get beaten up again!" Alison said in complete seriousness.

"Yes. It would be quite the trouble on us if she did," Hoagie said.

"What would be the most painful part of Might Penguin?" Alison asked.

"The beak. Definitely the beak," Hoagie nodded to himself.

"Really? Oh, I really do hope that Kuki isn't hurt by Mighty Penguin again!" Alison said.

"Wally'll save her if it comes down to it, for he is—" Hoagie stopped.

"AUSSIE MAN!" Alison and Hoagie said at the same time. "Part man and part kangaroo, stupid, non-mannered teenager by day, but part-kangaroo boxer at night!" Alison and Hoagie said with each other perfectly.

"I'm gonna knock both of your teeth ou'," Wally growled.

"Come on. We're just joking," Hoagie said.

"Yeah. So, when am I babysitting Tommy next Thursday?" Alison asked.

"Why aren't you babysi'in' Tommy?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. All those times that I said I'll babysit Tommy, yeah, I've proven myself 'untrustworthy'," Hoagie hooked his fingers.

"So, for the past month, I've been babysitting Tommy. I think he has a little crush on me. Too bad I can reciprocate the feelings," Alison said, melodramatically.

"Yeah. Thursday, seven 'o clock," Hoagie said.

"Okay. And Hoagie," Alison said.

"What?" Hoagie asked.

Alison whispered into Hoagie's ear. Hoagie shook his head. Alison gave Wally one more sad look before running off.

"Ya' done?" Wally raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Hoagie said, pulling up his jacket. It was a warmish November.

"Okay. Let's go. Maybe the Cheese Shogun'll show up," Wally smirked.

"Hopefully. I'm tired of waiting," Hoagie said.

They made their way down the stairs, and out the door.

"It is about time that you had made your way down here, offenders," they heard a gruff voice.

"Who's there?!" Wally yelled, putting his hands into a boxing position.

"You do not remember me. Maybe my appearance shall trigger a memory," the gruff voice said.

"I already know who you are. Show yourself, _Cheese Shogun_," Hoagie said as if he were in a TV show, and he had the close up on his eyes.

"Yes. It _is_ you. The one who had bested me. And now, I have the upper hand," the Cheese Shogun still didn't show himself.

"Show yourself, you master of cheese," Hoagie said.

"As you wish," Cheese Shogun laughed hideously. When he floated down from where he was high in the sky, he hovered at least nine feet above ground level. And in his hands were two people.

More specifically, bound and unconscious Kuki and Abby.

"WHY THE HELL ARE THEY DOIN' IN YOUR CRUDDY HANDS?!" Wally yelled.

"I needed your weakness. And they prove much weakness to you," Cheese Shogun laughed.

"This is between you and us! You shouldn't involve innocents!" Hoagie yelled. Even though he wasn't using capital letters, he was more distressed than Wally.

"They are not innocents. I captured them for a reason," Cheese Shogun said.

Kuki and Abby soon came back to the realm of the conscious. They looked around, and they immediately knew what was going on.

"Let Abby go, you overgrown pile of cheddar!" Abby snapped.

"Yeah! You have no reason to incarcerate us!" Kuki yelled.

"I have every reason," Cheese Shogun laughed hideously.

"What is that?!" Hoagie yelled.

"They are going to become my Cheese Brides."

**_ TO BE CONTINUED_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Cheese Shogun-Part 2

"HELL NO!" Abby snapped.

"I don't want to get married! I still haven't had my first kiss yet!" Kuki wiggled in Cheese Shogun's grip. "I don't it to be with a cheese man!" Kuki yelled.

_Neither do I._ Wally thought, gritting his teeth.

"Let them go!" Hoagie yelled.

"They are too magnificent to be lead astray from a powerful being like myself," Cheese Shogun said.

"LET 'EM GO!" Wally yelled.

あなたはチーズケーキ、行くレム！"!" Kuki yelled.

"You speak Japanese! That is good! That is very good. You shall be my main wife!" Cheese Shogun laughed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuki screamed while kicking her legs everywhere.

"Yes! I love them like Monterey Jack with Peppers! Spicy!" Cheese Shogun laughed.

"KYA! KYA! KYA! KYA!" Kuki was extremely writhing out of disgust, hatred, and fear.

"You shall be my concubine," Cheese Shogun looked at Abby.

"Abby don't think so!" Abby yelled.

"Cheese Shogun thinks so," Cheese Shogun laughed.

"GIVE 'EM BACK!" Wally shouted.

"What if I don't want to?" Cheese Shogun asked.

"WE'LL BE BEA' THE CRUDDY CRAP OUTTA YA'!" Wally yelled.

"Then I shall be off with my brides. Come to my Palace of Gorgonzola to try and get my brides away from me. Otherwise, we will be married in the night," Cheese Shogun said, starting to float out.

"Bring them back, you hunk of Brie!" Hoagie shouted at the top of his lungs.

Cheese Shogun came back. "I am not Brie! I am MASTER OF ALL CHEESE!" Cheese Shogun yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give our friends back!" Hoagie yelled.

"No. I have a wedding to plan. Good-bye, offenders. This is your punishment!" Cheese Shogun began his ascent again.

"You better save Abby and Kuki, or the Cheese Shogun isn't the one you have to fear anymore!" Abby yelled. The Cheese Shogun used a ninjitsu to make disappear in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Nigel said, back at the Treehouse. "The Cheese Shogun took Kuki, and Abby?"

"Yes, sir," Hoagie said. Both he and Wally couldn't show their faces to the leader. They both kept them aimed to the ground.

"And he wants to marry them." Nigel said.

"Yes, sir," Wally said.

"And they are getting married tonight," Nigel said.

"Yes, sir," Hoagie said.

"And instead of immediately going to find the Gorgonzola palace, you came here, wasting even more time?" Nigel asked.

Pause.

"Did you?" Nigel asked.

"Yes. . . . . . . . . . . . . sir," Wally said.

"YOU FOOLS! DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS MEANS?!" Nigel yelled.

"No, sir," Hoagie said.

"THIS MEANS THAT IF HE MARRIES THEM, THEY WILL BE DISBANDED FROM THE TND! WE MUST RESCUE THEM RIGHT NOW!" Nigel yelled. He pressed a large red button, and a hologram map showed up behind him. "Where is the tracking devices on Numbuh's 3 and 5?" Nigel asked.

"They are here, Nigel," The computer said. A large red dot appeared onto the screen.

"Go to there. They are your responsibility. You're the ones who dragged them into this, you're the ones to get them out," Nigel said.

"Are you coming?" Hoagie asked.

"Of course. They are my subdominants," Nigel said.

"When shall we be going sir?" Wally asked.

"As soon as you two grow a pair," Nigel said.

* * *

Kuki sat in the room made of complete cheese, Abby sitting next to her. Both were bound, and unable to move. There were Cheese Ninjas blocking the door, and keeping an eye on the soon-to-be Cheese Brides.

"I don't want to get married," Kuki sniffed. Genuine tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Abby doesn't want to either," Abby said.

"First Sandy. Now this," Kuki sniffled.

"Do a lot of people want you to be their brides?" Abby asked.

"I don't know. I don't know," Kuki whispered between sniffs.

"It'll be okay. Hoagie and Wally'll come and save us. It's okay," Abby said, unsure herself.

"I don't want to get married! I don't want to have cheese babies! I don't want to be touched! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuki burst out into sobs.

"Kuki! Girl! Calm the hell down!" Abby snapped.

"What if Hoagie and Wally never come! What will we do then?!" Kuki sobbed.

"Then Nigel'll find us then. Abby hit the distress signal," Abby said.

"We're going to be married at night!" Kuki said.

"When?" Abby asked. "Hey! Cheese Heads! When is Abby getting married?!" Abby called out to them.

"At eleven 'o clock. So the next day could be filled with the love of newly weds," one of the cheese ninjas said.

"Gross!" Kuki and Abby said at the same time.

"You will not think so when your husband appeals to you," Cheese ninja said.

"You think that they'll actually see him lovingly?" Another asked.

"No. He's ugly," Cheese Ninja said.

"I agree. I feel sorry for the girls," the other Cheese Ninja said.

"Yes. Even I don't have to see his face everyday," the other Cheese Ninja said.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuki cried out. "I DON'T WANNA GET MARRIED! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" "NEITHER DOES ABBY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Abby cried out.

"LET US OUT! PLEASE! I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON'T WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAA GEEEEEEEEEEET MAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEED! " Kuki cried out.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIITHEEEEEEEER DOOOOOOOOEEEEES AAAAAAAABYYYYYYYY!" Abby cried out.

"Want to close the door?" One of the Cheese Ninja's asked.

"Yeah," The other agreed. The door made out of cheese slammed shut. Or, as much as a cheese door could slam.

"Damn. Abby thought screaming like children would work," Abby said.

"I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA!" Kuki kept screaming.

"Kuki! Stop it! The plan didn't work!" Abby said to her.

"What plan?" Kuki asked between sniffs.

"Oh. Nothin'," Abby said. "Well, at least they closed the door. Now you can use one of your many, many, many, many, many weapons that you got hidden on you to free Abby," Abby said.

"I can't reach them. And they somehow made my ninjitsu skills ineffective," Kuki said. She started to wiggle her fingers to try to find the knives that she would help cut the ropes.

"Come on! Where are they? Maybe Abby can help," Abby said.

"They're attached to a strap on my thigh. My shirts always conceal them," Kuki said.

"Okay. Abby's ropes are more up near her chest. Abby can reach farther," Abby said. She pushed her self with her legs toward Kuki. She turned herself around so her arms that were tied to her back could reach them.

"It is almost time. Two more hours," A ninja yelled over the door. "These servants shall dress you in your wedding attire."

The door opened, and two Cheese Ladies came into the room. They carried white dresses that smelled a lot like cheese.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no nonononononononononononononononononononononononono nonononononono," Kuki started to scootch away with her feet. She was pretty fast for someone bound.

"Wait! Kuki! Get back here!" Abby yelled. Kuki scootched all the way over behind Abby. "Once we're dressed, we'll be unbound. Then we make a run for it," Abby said.

"In cheese dresses?" Kuki asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Abby asked.

"Waaaaah," Kuki quietly cried.

"All right. Now we dress you," the cheese servants said.

"Okay," Kuki sniffled. The cheese servants unbound them, but Kuki and Abby had no time to try and escape. The cheese servants immediately stripped them of their clothes, and put the cheese dresses onto them.

"Perfect fit," the cheese servants beamed. They admired their work, not remembering to bind them again.

"Now," Abby whispered to Kuki.

Kuki used two swift movements, and both of the cheese servants fell down into Kuki and Abby's arms. They laid them down so they wouldn't make any noise.

An hour had passed. The Cheese Ninja's became quite uneasy, wondering why it was so quiet. They opened the door, and didn't see anyone.

"Did they escape?" One asked. They entered the room.

"_暇な時間_," Kuki hissed. She jumped down from on top of the doorframe made of cheese. She hit the two Cheese Ninjas in the neck, causing them to go into unconsciousness. Abby grabbed the two Cheese Ninjas so they wouldn't make a noise.

"Now let's get outta here," Abby said.

"Yeah. I'm gonna grab my clothes," Kuki said. "They have all my weapons."

"Yeah. Abby's down with that," Abby said, scooping up her clothing.

"Let's go before someone sees us," Kuki said.

"Okay!" Abby said, happy to be finally moving. Kuki looked out into the hallway, and started to move in the direction where she thought she was brought. Abby following close by, ready to attack of the cheese ninjas that would come close to them.

"Do you see anyone?" Abby asked.

"Nope," Kuki said.

"Let's go," Abby said. "Abby'll lead," Abby said, pointing to herself.

"What a sacrifice," Kuki said.

"Abby knows," Abby said. She moved through the hallway made out of cheese in a cheese dress.

**(A/N: I seriously thought I would never have to write these sentences in my life)**

"Do you think he's getting close?" Kuki whispered.

"Yeah. Otherwise it wouldn't be this quiet," Abby said.

"I'm scared," Kuki said.

"Abby too," Abby said.

"I don't want him to find us," Kuki whispered.

"Abby neither," Abby said.

"Found you!" The Cheese Shogun boomed from behind them.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!" Kuki started to run without even looking behind her. Abby close behind.

"Stop them!" Cheese Shogun yelled. Cheese Ninjas appeared in front of Kuki and Abby. With quick movements, Kuki managed to bring them all down without breaking her screaming stride.

"More!" Cheese Shogun was lumbering behind his screaming captives. But with each barrage of Cheese Ninjas he sent, Kuki barreled right through them. Abby was laughing at how futile it was to try and stop Kuki when she's like that.

"You hear that?" Kuki asked Abby as she ran.

"Hear what?" Abby called back. She paused for a moment. It was the sound of C.O.O.L.B.U.S.'s engines. "We gonna be saved!" Abby hooted with joyfulness.

"Where are you guys?!" Kuki shouted.

"Come on! Maybe if we keep shouting, they'll hear us," Abby said.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA*breath*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA H!" Kuki shouted so the rest of Sector V, and possibly the rest of the town could hear.

"This way!" Abby and Kuki faintly heard Hoagie's voice. Hoagie rounded the corner, and saw the other two operatives running with the Cheese Shogun and an army of Cheese Ninja's running behind them.

"HOAGIE!" Kuki didn't care who it was. As long as they could get her out of there, she didn't care if it was her little sister, or a hamster. She Jumped on Hoagie, and clung to him. "Please! Please! Please! Please get us outta here!"

"Okay! Okay! Is that a cheese wedding dress?" Hoagie asked.

Wally looked at Kuki, heartbroken. Abby noticed this, and nudged his side. "Kuki would cling to Alison like that is she came in first. Don't think too much into it," Abby said.

"Okay," Wally said.

"Now carry Abby. She's just been tossed around as Kuki," Abby said.

"I don' want to touch a cheese dress," Wally said.

"Carry Abby, or you die," Abby said.

Wally scooped Abby up into bridal position without any other words.

"Bring back my brides!" Cheese Shogun yelled.

"RUN!" Hoagie yelled, carrying Kuki in bridal position as well.

"I'm goin'!" Wally yelled, running with Abby hanging onto his neck.

Hoagie ripped off part of Kuki's cheese dress and popped it into his mouth. "Mmmm. Provolone," Hoagie said.

"STOP TASTING MY DRESS AND RUN!" Kuki yelled.

"Hey! I'm saving you, aren't I?" Hoagie said.

"You're the one who got me into a marriage position again!" Kuki countered.

"Touché," Hoagie said.

"Will you two stop arguing and run?!" Abby yelled.

"Come back with my brides!" Cheese Shogun yelled at the top of his lungs.

"We're not givin' them up!" Hoagie yelled.

"YEAH! THEY'RE OUR BRIDES!" Wally yelled.

"Aw, hell no!" Abby said.

"What? I had to make somethin' up," Wally yelled.

"Trade ya'," Hoagie said.

"Deal," Wally said.

"You are not throwing Abby," Abby said.

"Yeah, I am," Wally smirked. Hoagie tossed Kuki, and Wally tossed Abby.

"No! No! No! No!" Kuki said, flailing her arms all over the place. Wally caught her in his arms and began to run fast as his heart.

"What do you think you two fools are doing?! You almost gave Abby and Kuki a heart attack!" Abby snapped.

Wally and Hoagie looked at Kuki, who was basically dead. Wally checked her pulse, and when he found one, he kept running. "She's alive. It doesn't matter," Wally said.

"You two are idiots," Abby shook her head.

"Mozzerella," Hoagie said after tasting Abby's dress.

"STOP TASTING ABBY'S DRESS!" Abby hit Hoagie in the head with her red cap that she managed to keep on the entire time.

"But it's sooooo good!" Hoagie moaned.

"After you beat this guy, you can eat Kuki and Abby's dress!" Abby said. Hoagie looked at her with a smirk. "After we get dressed!"

"Aw. Can't I just eat it off of you?" Hoagie waggled his eyebrows.

"HELL NO, FOOL!" Abby yelled.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BRIDES!" Cheese Shogun yelled.

"He's still following us?" Hoagie looked over to Wally.

"I didn' know. Numbuh 1! Lower the board!" Wally yelled as they got to the exit where the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. hovered. A board lowered, Hoagie and Wally threw Kuki and Abby onto it, and it was raised.

Kuki and Abby happily went inside the vehicle and stayed at the way back of the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., away from the Cheese Shogun.

"It's just you and us now," Hoagie said to the Cheese Shogun.

"You have dishonored my name, eaten my cheese, and now you've stolen my brides for your own purposes. How much more do you think you can do?" Cheese Shogun said.

"Much, much more. It's time to party, Havarti," Hoagie said.

"Grawr!" Cheese Shogun ripped off his samurai shogun outfit to reveal his still flabby stomach.

"Grawr!" Hoagie did the same, instead of revealing flab, he revealed a toned chest. The Cheese Shogun and Hoagie looked toward Wally, expecting something.

"I don' think so, mates," Wally shook his head.

"I shall take the Japanese girl again to be my bride," Cheese Shogun threatened again.

There was no time between the Cheese Shogun's statement and Wally having a bare chest. Cheese Shogun was immediately intimidated by Wally's tone muscles and his outline of a six-pack.

"There. Happy?" Wally rolled his eyes.

"Now, let's dance," Hoagie said. He jumped up and thrust his leg out. "Nacho Cheese Kick with Jalapeños!" Hoagie yelled out.

"Vermont Cheddar Block!" Cheese Shogun yelled.

"Parmesean Shin Splitter!" Hoagie yelled.

"Monterey Jack Counter!"

They cheese themed attacks flew out, and the fight went absolutely nowhere. The attacks continued, and Wally put on his shirt and hoodie yet again. He watched the spectacle, until Hoagie and the Cheese Shogun were worn out from the complicated moves.

"Any time would be nice to intervene!" Hoagie yelled. Wally shrugged and walked past Hoagie. He walked up to the Cheese Shogun, and stared at the wheezing man.

"MOZZERELLA UPPERCUT!" Wally yelled. His fist smashed into the Cheese Shogun's jaw, almost shattering it. The pain sent Cheese Shogun into the depths of the unconscious. Wally stood tall, watching his oppnenet fall to the ground.

"ALL RIGHT WALLY!" Hoagie pumped his arm up and down.

"Can we go now?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. Let's go," Hoagie said.

"Ya' go' a problem with tha'?" Wally asked the Cheese Ninjas. They all shook their head 'no'. "Good. Now, we'll be off." Wally turned around.

"That was so cool!" Hoagie said.

"Whateva'. Now, let's ge' home. It's a school nigh', and I don' wanna face Kuki's wrath," Wally said.

"Yeah. Me neither. I never, ever want to see that again," Hoagie said.

"Okay. Oh, and tell your boss this," Wally turned to the Cheese Ninja's. They all looked at him. "I he eva', EVA', tries to take Kuki or Abby again, I'll rip his ****ing ***** off."

"Owch," Hoagie laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Christmas play.

"All right juniors. We have to do a play. 'How the Grinch Stole Christmas', 'Charlie Brown Christmas', and 'Christmas Carol' have already been taken. I must remind you, this Winter Play Bonanza takes place all day, so each class has to do a play. Any suggestions?" The music/drama teacher said.

"How about Cinderella, where I'm Cinderella and Wa~lly's Prince Charming?" Lizzie stood up, not even paying attention to the other students with their hands raised.

"That's not Christmas, and how the heck did you get out of Jury?" Alison asked.

"Daddy paid bail and all the fines, SO SHUT YOUR TRAP, TRAMP!" Lizzie yelled. All the students sitting next to her started to scooch away from her and more toward Alison.

"How about a play of our own?" A kid asked.

"Too much work. It would be better if I already had a script to work from," the music/drama teacher said.

"A politically correct story of Christmas?" another suggested.

"Ha ha. No. Too crass for the parents," the music/drama teacher said.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas?" Kuki piped up. Everyone went quiet, thought about, and everyone (Except Lizzie) went wold over it. Even the music/drama teacher.

"That's a perfect idea! I haven't yet seen someone do a Nightmare Before Christmas play!" The music/drama teacher clapped happily.

"NO! WE'RE! DOING! CINDERELLA!" Lizzie screeched.

Normally, other teachers would be whimpering because of Lizzie, and doing exactly what she said. But the music/drama teacher was a Veteran Marine. Nothing in that school scared her. Especially not Lizzie. "No. Anymore problems and I'll have you sent to the principal's office," the music/drama teacher said.

"I! WANT! TO! DO! CI—" Lizzie didn't even finish her sentence. The music/drama teacher picked her up and heaved Lizzie onto her shoulder, and started to walk Lizzie to the principal's office, making the students watch them as they went.

"I really like that teacher," Alison said.

"Yeah," Kuki smiled. Regular teachers would have made Lizzie Cinderella and stuck poor Wally into the mix.

"So, who do you think should be Jack Skellington?" Alison asked.

"Someone tall, and who can sing," Kuki said.

"And bald," Alison giggled.

"Nigel! Can you sing?" Kuki asked.

"I certainly can!" Nigel said, clearing his throat.

"You don't have to sing right now. We believe you," Abby said.

"All right class. Now, we're going to hold auditions, and see who is going to be who," the music/drama teacher said.

* * *

"All right the roster is, Jack Skellington is going to be Hoagie. Sally is going to be Alison, the professor is going to be Nigel, and Santa Claus is going to be Lucas **(A/N: Not from anything in KND. Just some random person)** Lock, Shock, and Barrel are going to be Josh, Abby and Kuki," the music/drama teacher kept rolling with the parts, and everyone was okay with where it was going. "Let's get started people!"

* * *

It was after the third day of rehearsal that everyone got everything down. They still had two weeks to get everything down, and they were ready for around two to three hours of working, singing, and their lines ready.

"I don' understand this play. It's cruddy stupid," Wally grumbled.

"I think it's pretty cool," Alison said.

"You got lead role. Of course you gonna think it's cool," Abby laughed.

"I grew up with 'Nightmare Before Christmas'. I love that movie so much. I really like the 'Boogieman Song'," Alison said.

"Whoa," Kuki singed.

"Whoa, it's the oogie boogieman song," Alison sang back.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? Sandy Claws ooooh! I'm really scared. You're jokin' you're jokin', ya' gotta be. This can't be the right guy! He's ancient, he's ugly. I don't know what's worse. I might seam now if I don't die laughing first!" Alison, Kuki and Hoagie sung together.

"You play sick," Abby shook her head.

* * *

The night of the play, everyone shaking in their costumes. The Sophomores were doing 'A Charlie Brown Christmas', and they were coming to a close. Everything was going well.

"You think this is going to do well?" Alison asked Kuki as she straightened her Sally dress.

"Yeah. And you really do look like Sally. I think your hair color is the closest to Sally's in the movie. Maybe you were destined to be Sally!" Kuki laughed, straightening her pinkish purple witch hat.

"Yeah. I really hope that it goes well," Alison said. "My parent's are here with their camera, and they're gonna record the whole thing."

"That's cool," Kuki smiled.

"Then they're going to make copies of it and sell them at their station," Alison added.

Kuki stayed quiet.

"Everyone loves me there. I'm probably going to become a police officer because I love it so much. Guess it runs in the family," Alison laughed.

"Just your parents were police officers, right?" Kuki asked.

"Actually, both sides of the family, my grandfathers were police officers, then their parents, then their parents, then their fathers, then their parents, and so on and so forth," Alison said.

"Wow. That's a long line," Kuki said.

"My aunts and uncles on my father and mother's sides are all police officer," Alison laughed. "And my cousins, Matt, Tom, Edd, Tord, Felix, Chris, Jessica, and Toby are police officers."

"How many police officers are in your family?!" Kuki said.

"Too many to count," Alison laughed.

"No kiddin'!" Wally said as he eavesdropped.

"Guys! Look at my Jack Skellington outfit! Isn't it great?!" Hoagie said. He came running up, face painted to look like a skeleton, and he wore a bald cap. Someone was very good at makeup and made Hoagie actually look like a skeleton.

"Wow. That is good," Abby said, coming up in her Lock costume.

"I know! I can't believe that Fanny is that good at make-up!" Hoagie said.

"I actually look like the scientist! And someone brought in one of their grandparent's wheel chairs! I feel like the scientist!" Nigel said.

"Notice how the scientist has no singing parts," Abby whispered to the rest of the group.

"I heard that," Nigel narrowed his eyes.

"Of course you did," Abby rolled her eyes.

"Okay people. Get the stage ready. We're on in ten minutes. We need to get things together. The School Orchestra will be playing with us. Get everything together!" The music/drama teacher said.

"Yes ma'am!"

**(A/N: I don't remember the whole movie. I would write the whole thing out if I had the movie with me, but then this would be waaaaaay to long, so I'm just going to shorten it by a lot. Please understand vivid Nightmare Before Christmas fans)**

"And now, the junior class is presenting. . . . 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'," the music/drama teacher said. Everyone politely applauded.

Someone got up to the podium and started to say the beginning lines to Nightmare Before Christmas, and the orchestra started to play the tune to 'This Is Halloween'. Four juniors started to sing the lyrics while opening the curtains to reveal the background for Halloween town.

The Juniors sang their parts to the song, becoming more and more alive as they did so. The song ran without any problems. Everyone was going what they were told.

"Here's my part!" Hoagie said excitedly before mounting the little, wooden horse that he had. He placed the pumpkin head over his head and readied the stage flames.

"Here comes a very special guy! Jack, King of the Pumpkin Patch Etc." Hoagie lit the pumpkin on fake flames, and readied to jump into the bucket of package peanuts, painted blue. Hoagie did a little jump into the bucket, and peanuts flew everywhere. Tow juniors dressed as two of the children monsters came and sang.

"In this town, we call home, everyone hails to the pumkin song." Then everyone started to sing "La la la" to the beat of the song as Hoagie stood up in the bucket.

"Great Halloween guys. Our best yet!" Hoagie said. Everyone was cheering. The lines continued, and Hoagie was driven off stage, leaving Alison, and a few other extras on stage.

Alison was about to go after Hoagie when Nigel stopped her. "And where do you think you're going. You're not ready for too much excitement," Nigel said in Dr. Finklesteins **(A/N: I think that's his name)** voice.

"Yes I am," Alison said, in Sally's voice.

"No you're not! You're! Coming! With! ME!" Nigel said, trying to urge Alison to come with him. Alison pulled the string on a fake arm, and it came off. And she took off running. "Come back here!" Then Nigel pretended that the arm was hitting him in the head.

Everyone went off stage, and then Hoagie walked up onto stage, people changing the backgrounds, and then a puppet of Zero came floating through the stage, following Hoagie.

Alison came tiptoeing behind Hoagie liked they practiced. And Hoagie started to sing. They went through the whole scene in no time. Then intermission came after Hoagie sang 'What's this?'. And not too soon. Everyone was ready to take a well deserved break.

"Oh my gosh! My throat is killing me!" Hoagie said, glugging a bottle of water.

"Mine too!" Alison said, drinking a lot of water as well.

"I got to go to the bathroom now," Hoagie said, rushing off.

"Good thing I went before the play started," Alison said, starting to eat her lunch that was provided for all of the classes and the parents. That school was well budgeted, and they always saved for the winter concert.

"Wow. We still haven't gone on," Kuki said, biting into her piece of pizza.

"I still have more parts to come! I am awesome! Who's boss? Me," Nigel sing-songed.

"I still have more," Alison said.

"So do I," Hoagie said after coming back from his trip to the bathroom.

"Shut up! You're ruining my spotlight!" Nigel said, nose in the air.

"Whatever. This is really good pizza!" Hoagie said.

"This is Minitoni's Pizzaria. The police go there all the time," Alison said.

"O' course ya' would know tha'," Wally said.

"I'm getting another," Hoagie said.

"So am I." Alison said

"Me too." Wally said

"Me three." Kuki said.

"Abby goin' as well," Abby said.

"Dr. Finklestien is going as well!" Nigel said dramatically.

* * *

"This is top secret. You can't tell anyone!" Hoagie said. They play had started again, and they had gotten to the part where Jack was giving out assignments for the Christmas preparations.

"You got it," Abby, Kuki and Josh said. Wally being the least enthused.

"And no telling that no good Oogie Boogie about this!" Hoagie said.

"We promise," Abby said.

"Anything you say, Jack." Kuki said.

"Yeah, Jack," The kid named Josh said**. (A/N: Another random charcter I made up.)** After they got away from Hoagie, they snickered, and showed that they had their fingers crossed at they snickered loudly. Then they went of stage and all started to sing on how they were going to kidnap the Sandy Claws. They started to dance around while singing the lyrics. Everything was going according to the script.

"Kidnap the Sandy Claws! Tie him in a bag! Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in the ocean and see if that makes him sad, because Oogie boogie is the meanest guy around. If I were on his oogie list, I'd get out of town!" Kuki and Abby sang together.

After they sang their song, a shadow of Oogie Boogie lit the back stage.

"Sandy Claws hmmmm?" He said in a slithery voice.

Wally and other stagehands were working hard to get everything in order while the play progressed. Everything was perfect, nothing was out of place. The music/drama teacher was ecstatic at how well the Juniors worked together.

* * *

"They _are _shooting at us! Zero!" Hoagie called out to the puppetas he was flying across the auditorium in a sleigh, pretending to be Sandy Claws. People were in awe on how well Juniors could put this play together.

"Lock on target," one extra Junior in an army uniform said loudly. He shot a fake cannon, and Hoagie fell top the stage. It was all safe, so no students were harmed in the making of the play.

"What have I done? What have I done? Spoiled all. Spoiled all," Hoagie sang out as he was directed.

Wally and this other buff jock readied the next set, as the scenes started to go. Wally was entirely focused on making sure everything went properly. He somehow felt like he had to make this play feel right.

"Okay. I'm on. Wish me luck," Alison whispered to Wally.

"Whateva'. Goo' luck," Wally said.

"Thanks. Kuki too," Alison said, squeezing Kuki's arm. Alison hopped onto the table next to Lucas

"Oh, Wally. Thanks for doing this," Kuki said as Wally strapped in Alison and Lucas.

"I'm busy. Sorry, bu' I am. Don' wanna mess this up," Wally said.

"Like fourth grade," Kuki giggled.

"Wha'?" Wally asked.

"Nothing. Go push them out there!" Kuki smiled.

And thus the play progressed until the end.

* * *

"That's was terrific!" Alison's parents complimented the entire junior class. Sector V and Alison were by their parents in a circle.

Except Kuki's.

"Kuki. Where's you mum and pop?" Wally asked. Everyone looked at him, even the parents looked at Wally.

Kuki looked at him, and tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "They never _were _able to make any of my plays before." Kuki remembered fondly.

"Don't worry. We got you some flowers Kuki," Mrs. Uno said, giving Kuki a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Mrs. Uno," Kuki whispered.

Everyone continued to talk, leaving Wally to wonder what he said wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the KND people, like Mr. Warburton. The plot is mine.**

**And on another note, I am sorry for my mistake in Chapter 2. I formally apologize. I shall take further note in my work from this point on)**

Chapter 15: Christmas Party

"LET IS SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!" Hoagie and Abby sang together, both of them with Christmas hats while singing into microphones. Nigel was filling his glass with more and more fruit punch, while Kuki was munching on some cookies.

"Bah. What the cruddy heck is with this Christmas party?" Wally rolled his eyes.

"Come on, shortie. Enjoy the party!" Abby said after getting off the karaoke machine. They were in the TND Moonbase, celebrating Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanza and other holidays. Teens crowded around each other talking, singing, getting a little festive. **(Cough, cough, Nigel).**

"IS THIS A GREAT PARTY, OR WHAT?!" Nigel said, running around. He had a Santa hat, Santa outfit, a Santa beard, and he had a crazed look in his eye.

"Calm down Nigel," Kuki said, munching on a sugar cookie reindeer.

"Yeah. You get crazy this time of year," Abby said, drinking some fruit punch. She was in a suit of a blue material, and a tie of red with a green Christmas tree at the bottom. She slurped the punch, and watched Nigel freak out even more.

"BUT THERE ARE WOMEN HERE! Check out the babes," Nigel said smoothly as two girls went by, dressed in scanty Elf costumes.

"So wha'? They're desperate for attention. Otha'wise they wouldn' dress up. They're jus' whores," Wally grumbled. Then he realized that Kuki was dress up in an oufit more decent that what those girls wore, but it would still be classified as a costume.

"Oooh. Boy, I oughta slap you upside the head," Abby said as Kuki's lips quivered.

"I'm a whore?" Kuki whispered, voice cracking. She looked down at her outfit. It had sleeves and she did have leggings on. _Is my neckline too low? I thought it was fine. Or is it my skirt? But you can't see anything._ Kuki's mind was racing.

"Come on! Abby knows you're great on the dance floor! Come on! Abby'll help you calm down," Abby said, patting Kuki on the shoulder gently. "And maybe, Abby'll find her a new boyfriend," Abby added, loud enough for Wally to hear.

"I don' caaaaaare!" Wally yelled.

He cared.

"What the hell was that?!" Hoagie snapped at Wally.

"Wha' was wha'?" Wally asked, dumbly.

"That! You were horrific!" Hoagie snapped.

"I was no'!" Wally snapped back.

"You were! You've got to. . . . . . stop. . . . . . . . saying. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 'whore'," Nigel said, slowing his speech as two more beautiful women walked by. Hoagie looked for a brief moment, and looked back at Wally, who was thinking_: Whore, whore, whore, whore, whore, whore._

"Our point is, if you're going to be mean and nasty, don't do it when Kuki is around, and when she fits the bill!" Hoagie said.

"I'm done with this! I this is so stupid! I wish I neva' came to this cruddy party!" Wally snapped.

"You're a Scrooge, aren't you?" Hoagie said.

"Bah!" Wally flicked his hand at Hoagie.

"That fit perfectly," Hoagie noticed.

"Yes. Yes it did," Nigel said.

"Whateva'. When're we getting' outta here?" Wally grumbled.

"When the clock strikes it's Christmas Eve. You know, this is Decmeber 23rd," Hoagie said.

"I'd ratha' be watchin' Joey. This cruddy party sucks!" Wally grumbled.

"Well, we're off to have fun, Mr. Scrooge. We're off to have actual fun," Hoagie said.

"And actual babes," Nigel said.

"What kind of babes, Numbuh 1?" They heard a voice behind them.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh," Nigel laughed nervously. "N-nothing Rachel," Nigel said.

"I expect you to respect the other operatives, despite their skimpy outfits and their looks," Rachel McKenzie, Numbuh 362, said, a single eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes. Of course!" Nigel said nervously.

"I'm off to find your other operatives. Surely they must be tired of the men talking to them," Rachel said.

"Wait, wha'?" Wally said.

"Nothing to worry about. You would lose your head. I'll see you operatives later," Rachel said.

"Who was tha'?" Wally asked.

"Nigel's gi~rlfriend," Hoagie waggled his eyebrows.

"Wha'?!" Wally looked over to Nigel.

"It's not what you think it is! It's not!" Nigel said.

"Glad to know," Rachel rolled her eyes, as she over heard.

"****!" Nigel cursed.

* * *

"Hey Numbuh's 3 and 5," Rachel greeted Abby and Kuki on the dance floor, causing all of the men surrounding them to disperse.

"Hey Numbuh 362," Abby said. "You came just in time," Abby said, wiping her forehead so it would be clean of any sweat.

"Yeah. They were getting really, really, really feisty," Kuki said, shrinking behind Abby.

"Yeah. It seems like almost all men are revved up right now," Rachel rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat, and her shoulders relaxed. "You wanna get something to eat? I can get up free dinners," Rachel said. "I haven't been using my tab," Rachel pointed over toward the backroom.

"Sure. But you better not be pulling any trick!" Abby warned.

"Promise," Rachel put her hand over her heart and motioned over toward the room where the cafeteria laid.

"Okay! Can I get some chocolate cake?" Kuki piped up.

"Sure," Rachel smiled. They all walked over to the cafeteria, where it was covered in red and green decorations. There wasn't anyone else in there basically. Everyone was dancing or doing something else.

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. I promise you I'm not some evil villain or anything. Chocolate cake you said?" Rachel said, opening the door to a refrigerator.

"Yeah!" Kuki said happily.

"Here. It has chocolate frosting too. It has red and green sprinkles for Christmas," Rachel said holding up a glorious piece of cake.

"Thank you. What do you want?" Kuki asked Rachel.

"I think I'll have chocolate cake too. Abby?" Rachel asked.

"Abby'll have some cookies," Abby said.

"Warm or cold?" Rachel asked.

Abby thought about it. "Abby'll have them warm."

"My thoughts exactly. Now, I wanted to discuss something very important with the two of you," Rachel said, putting in a batch of cookies into an oven that would make them utterly fast.

Before she could even say what it was about, Abby piped up. "Is it about Nigel?"

Bullseye.

"Oh, Numbuh 362, you could've just told us what you wanted to talk about!" Kuki laughed.

Rachel looked at the ground, embarrassed. "I just want to know if I'm important to him. I asked him to try and to keep it a secret because of other operatives and how they would try to get on Nigel's good side so they could ask for favors. But, I don't think he's taking our relationship seriously," Rachel said, her voice cracking.

"Let's make a whole bunch of cookies, and Abby, and Kuki'll talk to you. Does that sound okay?" Abby asked.

Rachel sniffed. "That sound good," she wiped her eyes to get away any of the oncoming tears.

Abby started to take out some bowls and ingredients while Kuki started to scroll through her phone to looked at recipes for cookies.

"You really do get great reception out here on the moon. Why is that?" Kuki asked.

"We installed some towers up here. So no roaming as well," Rachel asked.

"Oh. Well, um. What kind of cookies do you want?" Kuki asked.

"Chocolate chip," Rachel said, placing her head onto the counter.

"Okay. We'll need these ingredients," Kuki showed Abby the ingredient list, and Abby started to sift through the cupboards.

"You sure Abby's allowed to do this?" Abby asked.

"You've got my 'O.K'," Rachel said.

"Good, good. Abby does not want to get on the chef's bad side," Abby said, looking at the flour sack. "How much flour do you guys need?"

"A lot. We have a lot of people to feed out here," Rachel said.

"Okay. Now, where do you want to go with Nigel at this point?" Abby said.

"I want to share my first kiss with him, and see how that goes," Rachel said, gloomily.

"Okay. Do you know how much Nigel wants to go?" Abby said.

"He's probably thinking about se—" Rachel started.

Kuki interrupted her. "The codeword for that word is '_Potato_'."

"Okay. Nigel's probably thinking of having _Potato_ with me," Rachel said, squishing her face to how weird it sounded.

"So, do you want to have _Potato_ with him?" Abby asked, completely used to saying '_Potato'_ instead of that word.

"Not yet. I want to graduate as a virgin," Rachel said.

"Same thing with Abby and Kuki. Get on the Virgin train," Abby joked while measuring the dry ingredients.

"But, what if Nigel pressures me into having _Potato_ with him?" Rachel said.

"Then call Kuki or Abby, and we'll kick his ass for you," Abby said, pouring in the eggs, and oil into a different bowl with melted butter.

"You guys would do that?" Rachel asked.

"Of course we will! We hate it when people pressure each other to do things that they don't want to do," Abby said.

"Exactly. It's not fair to the woman, or man in some cases, to have _Potato_ with them when they're not ready. You mix it for thirty seconds," Kuki said, reading off her phone.

"Okay. And remember who you're thinking about. It's NIGEL. Nigel dated Lizzie for a while, and listened to everything she said," Abby laughed.

"If he dated Lizzie, what does that mean about me?" Rachel said.

"Lizzie was a huge mistake. And I mean, _huge_," Kuki laughed.

Rachel giggled. She paused for a moment. "I know it's not my place to say, but, how's things going with Numbuh 4 with you guys? Is he still fighting?"

Everyone paused. And then resumed their actions after a bit of waiting.

"Bad question," Rachel said.

"Yeah. He's getting better, and she's not shaking everytime she sees him," Abby said.

"Is that good, or bad?" Rachel asked, dipping her finger into the cookie batter.

"That's good. Otherwise we'd be sending him in a default package back to Australia," Abby said, also dipping her finger into the cookie batter.

"We would?" Kuki asked, dipping her finger as well into the cookie batter.

"Yeah. First Abby would knock him into unconsciousness, and then stuff him into one of those monkey crates," Abby said.

"Or a kangaroo," Kuki pointed to her.

"Yeah," Abby laughed.

**_To the boys_**

"I have a feeling they were talking about Aussie Man," Hoagie said randomly.

"Who's Aussie Man?" Nigel and Wally said at the same time.

**_Back to the Girls_**

"So, what's your advice on Nigel?" Rachel asked.

"If he forces you, just scream and hit him several times in the face and that area and then run," Kuki said. Abby and Rachel stared at Kuki. "That's what I would do."

"I like that idea," Rachel said, truthfully.

"So does Abby. Abby'll do that," Abby said.

"I do that," Kuki said.

"Who tried to force you?" Abby said.

"It wasn't to have _Potato_. It was to kiss me, and I didn't even liked him," Kuki said.

"Abby thinks he should be happy to live right now," Abby shook his head.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Because Kuki would've chopped his head off with her ninja weapons. And then smashed his head in for good measure," Abby said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Kuki said.

"Yes, you would," Abby said.

"No, I wouldn't," Kuki said.

"Yes, you would. Abby knows you Kuki," Abby said.

"I might. But that's not a guarantee," Kuki said.

"Might? More like 95%," Abby said.

"Is she that violent?" Rachel asked.

"Sometimes. But that really depends on what the person does to her," Abby said.

"Oh," Rachel could only think of that reply.

"Here's Abby's advice for you. Only do what you think you like. Since we know that you and Nigel are dating, you can confide in us. Try to compromise on what he wants sometimes. But it oversteps boundaries that you made clear, whack him several times in the head," Abby said, placing several balls of cookie dough onto the sheet.

"And if it's happening in the Treehouse, just scream out _Potato_, and we'll come running," Kuki said.

"And then we'll beat the crap outta him. That sound good?" Abby asked.

"You sure you would do this? For me?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. What're friends for?" Abby asked.

"Friends," Rachel liked the sound of that. She repeated it over and over.

"Haven't you had friends before?" Abby asked.

"I do have friends, except they wouldn't say stuff like that," Rachel said.

"They obviously not Abby or Kuki," Abby said.

"You guys are weird. In a good way," Rachel smiled.

"You're normal. In a good way," Kuki laughed. And that was the start of Rachel's friendship with Abby and Kuki.

* * *

"Wanna dance?" Hoagie asked Wally.

"No," Wally said, grumpily.

"Wanna hang under the mistletoe and wait for a girl to kiss you?" Nigel suggested.

"No," Wally said.

"Do you want to go get some cookies?" Hoagie said.

"No," Wally said grumpily.

"Do you want to dance?" Nigel said.

"No," Wally said.

"You want to do anything?" Hoagie threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"No," Wally said.

"Why not?" Nigel asked.

"This is stupid. Tha's why," Wally said.

"Come on. It's not that bad," Hoagie said.

"It is! Admi' it! This is so cruddy stupid!" Wally yelled.

"Shush! You don't want to say that!" Nigel said, obviously worried about something.

"Why no'?!" Wally snapped.

"Because we might be kicked out and floating in space forever!" Nigel said.

"What?! Who would do tha'?!" Wally yelled.

"Hello boys," a Scottish voice **(A/N: Or Irish. I have no idea really)** came from behind them. Hoagie and Nigel both flew up into the air, scared out of their minds.

"Numbuh 86! Hey! It's great to see you! PLEASE DON'T THROW US INTO SPACE!" Nigel went onto his knees and started to beg.

"I wasn' plannin' on it. I was just saying Merry Christmas. I wasn't planning on throwing you into space," Fanny smiled.

"Oh, that's a relief," Hoagie said.

"Who the **** are ya'?" Wally raised an eyebrow testily.

"I'm Numbuh 86, still in charge of Decommissionin'," Fanny smiled happily.

"What the hell is Decommissionin'?" Wally asked.

"Where you're flung out of the TND or the KND and your memories get erased," Fanny said.

"Is tha' bad or good?" Wally asked.

"Usually bad," Fanny said.

"Why?" Wally asked.

"Before the TND existed, you would be Decommissioned when you're thirteen. But ever since the TND came to be, the only way to be Decommissioned is if you'd become a threat to the KND or TND when you turn eighteen. Or injure an operative badly, betray while still in either branch or disobey orders and become belligerent," Fanny explained.

"Oh," Wally knew never to lose his temper now. "How bad do ya' have to injure the otha' people?" Wally asked.

"Enough to go to the Hospital, and/or suffer brain damage. There are few occasions were they come back. Other times, it's permanent," Fanny said.

"How many times has someone been Decommissioned because of fightin'?" Wally said. He couldn't explain it, but something in the back of his head nagged him to find out more on Decommissioning.

"It's been rising. But not too badly. We have one every now and then, but we still have our numbers with us," Fanny said.

"Wow. How many times has someone beaten up one person?" Wally asked.

"Almost all of the times. Except one," Fanny said, remembering Wally's previous time in Moonbase.

"Wha?" Wally asked, interested in the 'one' was.

"He beat up three people. I'm not supposed to be talking about this. I'll be going now," Fanny said.

"No! Tell me now!" Wally said, extremely interested now.

"I can't! It's confidential!" Fanny said, backing away.

"Come on! Tell me now!" Wally yelled.

"I told you! I won't! And I want to keep that promise!" Fanny yelled, trying to get away from Wally.

"COME ON!" Wally yelled.

"Stand down!" Nigel yelled.

"What happened to tha' opera'ive?!" Wally yelled.

"He was Decommissioned on the spot!" Fanny said, trying to get away from him.

"Why didn't ya' give 'im a trial or somethin'?!" Wally yelled. 'Ya' jus' don' bea' up three people with no reason!" He felt extremely unjustified for some reason.

"One of them was trying to stop him! He beat her up without any reason!" Hoagie yelled, remembering Kuki. "That person was his friend! You know nothing!" Hoagie said. Technically it was true.

"Why woul' he beat up 'is own friend?" Wally asked.

"No one knows. No one. Not even himself now," Hoagie said.

"You know wha'?! I'm outta here! I'll be in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S when're ready," Wally snapped. They watched Wally stomp back to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., feeling unjustified. They felt the tense mood lift immediately when Wally stomped out of the door.

"Thanks guys. I didn't want to answer him anymore," Fanny sighed.

"We know. We didn't want you to answer him anymore either," Hoagie said.

"Why was he becoming interested in that kind of stuff anyway?" Nigel asked Fanny.

"Maybe. . . ." Fanny started to think.

"Maybe what?" Hoagie and Nigel asked Fanny.

"Well, we'd have these reports of invaders of Treehouses. The invaders claimed that they vaguely remembered bits and pieces of it. They would become interested in these sort of topics, and they would tend to stalk past and still active operatives who remember the TND," Fanny said, remembering the past.

"Well, that's lovely. But what's that got to do with anything?" Hoagie said.

"That's the point. Every single person has a belligerent attitude, and are a danger to both branches. What does that sound like to you?" Fanny asked.

Nigel and Hoagie thought over the pounding music. They both thought of the same thing immediately. "Decommissioned operatives," they said at once.

"Exactly. What does it mean when you're Decommissioned?" Fanny said.

"Your memories are erased," Nigel and Hoagie said.

"We're thinking that the system only works at the age of thirteen. Maybe if you're Decommissioned at a different age, something may happen," Fanny explained.

"So, what're you saying?" Hoagie said.

"Do I have to say it in black and white for ya'?" Fanny raised her eyebrow.

"Basically," Hoagie said.

"And ya' call yourself a genius scientist," Fanny rolled her eyes.

"Hoagie. It means that Wally may be getting his memories back," Nigel said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The return of . . . . . .THE TOILETNATOR!

Wally was sitting in his house, waiting for something, anything, to happen. It was after Christmas, and nothing seemed to be reaching a climax of any sort. Everything seemed to drag on, and uneventfully as well. Christmas had come and gone. Wally went to Australia to visit family and old friends. Joey was bouncing off the walls with leftover energy.

His father announced an uncle would be coming to visit them. But Wally wasn't interested in any uncles coming to visit them or what not. All he cared about was getting the day over and done with. He didn't want anyone coming to disturb him.

_Bu' if Kuki has a problem, I'd be happy to oblige. _Wally thought in the corner of his mind.

"Brother! Brother! I got a letter! A letter!" Joey, at the age of six bounced up and down. His Australian accent not as thick as the rest of his family.

"From who?" Wally said, boredly.

"From a girl in my class! She wants me to go to her birthday party!" Joey said excitedly

"Ya' like 'er?" Wally inquired.

"Yeah. She's nice," Joey said.

"No. As in _like 'er_, like 'er," Wally said.

"Ummmm," Joey looked around, embarrassed.

"Ya' do! Tha's my brotha'!" Wally slapped Joey's back.

"Knock it off! Besides, she likes Tyler," Joey looked downhearted.

"Then bea' the cruddy crud outta 'im. Show 'er who's be'a'," Wally said.

"But, she's smart, and hates violence," Joey said, twiddling his fingers.

"Then show 'er who's smarta' and take 'er away from Tyler," Wally said.

"It's not that easy! You don't understand big bro!" Joey ran out of the room crying.

"Wha' don' I unda'stand?" Wally said to himself. He shrugged and continued to stare out the window.

"Wally! My li'le marsupial! Be'a' come down soon! Yer uncle is comin' soon!" Wally's mother called up the stairs.

"I don' give a cruddy crap!" Wally called back.

"Ge' yer lazy bu' down 'ere, or I'll ge' the gloves!" And she meant the boxing gloves.

"Wha'eva'!" Wally stomped down the stairs. He had on his signature outfit on, and he didn't want his mother to get out the boxing gloves. Those things hurt.

Joey was jumping up and down. He hadn't seen his uncle yet, and he was excited. He wanted to see if his uncle would play horsie with him. Wally hadn't played that with him in ages.

"Lou! It's great to see ya'!" Wally's father opened the door, and Wally heard a voice he thought he wouldn't be hearing in a long time.

"Brother. It's been a while. I do hope I'm not late to see my nephews!" Wally heard a vile voice say. He started to look for places to jump out of and start running like the wind. He found the nearest window, and started to run for it.

"And where do ya' think yer goin'?" His mother asked.

"Look! I really go' to go! Uhhh, friends toile's clogged," Wally tried to come up with a lie before his Uncle came into the room. Wally desperately tried to climb out the window, otherwise his whole family would be stuck in a crossfire.

But it was too late.

"Son. Wha' are ya' doin'? Jus' when yer Uncle Lou came to visit!" Wally heard his father say, in his really cheerful voice.

Wally slowly turned his head, and saw his Uncle standing there, in a tux, and with toilet paper on his head. The toilet seat was still on his neck, and there was a bowtie on him. And he still had the ridiculous goatee on him

"You," Wally's Uncle Lou growled.

"Yup. Bye," Wally finally slipped through the window. But his Uncle Lou wasn't going to have any of that.

"I will have my revenge upon thee, for I am. . . ." Uncle Lou rupped off his Tux to reveal a neon yellow one-piece suit "THE TOILETNATOR!"

"He's gonna play with Wally! How nice!" Wally's mother said.

"Uncle Lou, will you play horsie with me?" Joey tugged on Toiletnator's neon suit.

"Not right now, young one. I shall exact my revenge on your brother and make him pay!" Toiletnator patted Joey's head before rushing into the bathroom. They all heard a flush and then silence.

"He smells like pee," Joey said.

* * *

Wally was rushing down the streets that were covered with snow with his skateboard, and making sure to stay away from any manholes. He scanned the sky to make sure that there wasn't a giant toilet floating in the sky. He put down his guard and started to leisurely skateboard down the roads.

It wasn't until he accidentally ran over a manhole that he had to worry.

After he did so, a pillar of sewer water burst out of the street. He fell over on his skateboard and watched the pillar of water rain down upon him. And on top of it all was, but of course, his Uncle Lou, the Toiletnator.

"You are my worst enemy, to think my own nephew had beaten me into a pathetic pile of. . . . .Um, hold on. Thinking of something pathetic that's toilet related. Hold on, I just had it," Toiletnator said. He started to stroke his precious goatee.

Wally found the opportunity to start sneaking away and so he did. He grabbed his skateboard, and slowly started to back away from the Toiletnator. The Toiletnator was still distracted to think of a pathetic pile of something toilet-related.

"Wadded toilet paper! That's it!" Toiletnator yelled. He turned around and saw that Wally was slowly slinking away. "Hey! Don't run away from me when I'm speaking!"

Wally immediately got on his skateboard and started to skate away from his Uncle Lou/ Toiletnator. He skated through the town, trying to get away from the tidal wave of sewage water. He was going as fast as he could, but the tidal wave was soon catching up.

"Your efforts are futile! My nephew/enemy, bow down to me now and apologize!" Toiletnator yelled.

"Stuff a cruddy plunga' up yours!" Wally snapped, swerving into an alleyway that connected to the shopping district. The tidal wave went past the alleyway, and started to slow down, and go backwards. Wally started to push the skateboard faster and entered the shopping district, skidding into the street as all the cars were driving by. There was a cacophony of car horns, as Wally skidded through the streets, and then the cars were knocked over by the sewage wave

"Damn! Is he righ' behind me! Does this guy eva' qui'?!" Wally snapped going through the street as Toiletnator was close behind him.

"Wally?" He heard a voice of an angel.

"Kuki! Ya' gotta run! Hey Alison," Wally said.

"Hey," Alison said. "What's with the giant tidal sewage wave?" Alison asked as she held onto her bike.

"Long story. Toiletnator is my Uncle Lou. An' I gotta go!" Wally yelled.

"Well, if it isn't your little friend! Maybe she should be punished too!" Toiletnator yelled.

"You're comin' with me," Wally pulled Kuki onto the skateboard, close to him.

"No objections?" Kuki asked Alison.

Alison had a knowing smile. "Nope. You kids have fun. I'll buy you some time."

"Thanks," Wally held Kuki close to him, as she situated herself on the skateboard. Wally pushed down the hill of the shopping district as Kuki held onto Wally. Wally and Kuki's heart mutually fluttered as they went down the hill.

"Why is the Toiletnator back?" Kuki asked as she leaned over to get closer to Wally's ear so he could actually listen.

"It turns ou', he's my Uncle Lou," Wally said.

"What?!" Kuki yelled.

"No need to yell in my ear! I know it's shocking!" Wally yelled back.

"No! I didn't hear you!" Kuki yelled.

"He's my Uncle Lou!" Wally yelled louder, turning into another alleyway.

"Whoa! I did not see that coming!" Kuki said.

"Wha' is Alison doin'?!" Wally said. He stopped, and turned around to see that Alison had set up a barricade at least seven police cars thick.

"Stop! May we see your license to carry over 400 gallons of sewage waters through the street?!" Alison called out through a bullhorn.

_SERIOUSLY?!_ Wally and Kuki both thought in their minds.

"Oh, well gee. I never thought I had to have a license to do this," Toiletnator said sheepishly.

"We need the license and registration please. You need everything in order, otherwise you will have points taken off your next test," Alison said.

"How are the police men even stayin' with this?" Wally asked.

"They love Alison," Kuki shrugged.

"Oh, um, I certainly don't want that. Hold on. Uh let's see. My driving license. Does that count?" Toiletnator said.

"Nope. A car does not equal to 400 gallons of sewage water through the street," Alison said through the bullhorn.

"What if I willingly put all the sewage water back?" Toiletnator tried to negotiate.

"It does not change the fact that you brought 400 gallons through the street without a license," Alison said.

"Wait a second. I'm a supervillain. I don't have to listen to the police!" Toiletnator said to himself.

"Go," Alison turned around and shouted through the bullhorn at Wally and Kuki.

"Go' it!" Wally pushed the skateboard so it went down a hill. They were going at a fast pace as they went down the hill.

"He's catching up!" Kuki yelled.

"****!" Wally cursed as they sped down the hill, Kuki holding onto his chest. _Bu' this ain't so bad._ Wally thought to himself as he sped down the hill even further.

"I will have my revenge!" Toiletnator yelled.

"No! You won't! Wally get to the river. I have a plan," Kuk said.

"Do ya' now?" Wally asked.

"Yeah," Kuki said.

"It won' involve any swimmin' now will I'?" Wally asked.

"Not for you," Kuki said.

"Good. A pathway to the riva' comin' up!" Wally took a sharp turn, almost throwing Kuki off of the board. The tidal wave almost passed them, but Toiletnator had surprisingly sharp eyes. He went after them, making sure that they wouldn't leave his sight.

"Numbuh's 1, 2 and 5, come in," Kuki called out to her communicator.

"Come in Numbuh 3. State the emergency," Nigel's voie crackled through the communicator.

"The Toiletnator has a tidal wave of sewage coming toward me and Numbuh 4. Meet up at the river," Kuki said.

"Understood. We'll see you there, ready," Nigel's voice went out with a bunch of static before Kuki closed the communicator, and resumed holding Wally's chest, both unaware on how much both of their hearts were fluttering.

"You shall feel the wrath of the Toiletnator!" Toiletnator yelled.

"Technically, we're going to be feeling the wrath of other people's bowels. You have nothing to do with that," Kuki said.

"Technicality!" Toiletnator yelled in his squeaky voice.

"You sure he's your Uncle Lou?" Kuki asked.

"My pop says he is, I can't argue with 'im," Wally shrugged.

"Really?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah. Otha'wise I'd be runnin' from 'im, no' my Uncle," Wally said, taking another hard turn.

"Wow," Kuki said.

"Your parents tha' strict?" Wally asked.

"They were," Kuki said, distracted.

"Really?" Wally asked. "Wha' happened?"

"What?" Kuki's attention snapped back to Wally.

"Wha' happened to your folks to make them less strict?" Wally asked, taking another turn, ignoring the red light, car horns blaring, then they got sucked up into the tidal wave.

"Ummm, uh. Well, you see—" Kuki started out reluctantly.

"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Toiletnator screamed in his sissy voice.

"Take a left here, and there's the river," Kuki said.

"Okay," Wally turned, and then he saw the other operatives standing there along with F.R.A.P.P.E's.

"Duck!" Nigel yelled.

Wally and Kuki got down and three blue rays overshot them and froze the tidal wave full of water, urine, feces, cars and other debris that it picked up. And on top of it all was Wally's Uncle Lou, the Toiletnator.

They heard the sirens of police cars as the team had put down their weapons. Nigel, Hoagie, and Abby all put away their weapons as the police cars had come up and observed the tidal wave, frozen in place.

Mr. and Mrs. Mackelron came out of the same car, with Alison following behind them,

"Hello, Kuki, Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie," Mrs. Mackelron greeted the teenagers. "I didn't quite get your name," she pointed towards Wally.

"Wally," he grunted.

"That can't be your full name," Mr. Mackelron said.

"It's all you're getting'," Wally rolled his eyes.

"His name is Wallabee Beetles," Nigel piped up.

"The Tooth Fairy's gonna make ya' rich tonigh' Nigel," Wally held up a fist.

"After the animal?" Mrs. Mackelron asked.

"Yeah. Wha' abou' I'?" Wally growled at Alison's mother.

Alison walked up to Wally and climbed onto his shoulders. "Don't growl at my mother, otherwise I'm going to climb you like the tree you are."

"I'm no' a goddamned tree!" Wally spun around, Alison clung onto Wally's head.

"Well, I'll take witnesses accounts, and see what happened besides Alison's perspective," Mr. Mackelron said, walking away.

"Allright. I'll try to get the man with the toilet seat around his neck and other bystanders within the ice block out. I'll try not to touch any feces, or urine," Mrs. Mackelron said walking away from the group.

The attention turned to Wally and Alison as they both started to argue with Alison on Wally's shoulder's and Wally trying to knock her off. It was an amusing sight, all in all.

Alison started to walk away before remembering something. She turned around and took Kuki and Abby by the arm and started to lead her away.

"Wha' the 'ell do ya' think ya' doin'?!" Wally snapped.

"We were having a shopping date, and we were just about to pick up Abby. Then you rudely interrupted us with your Uncle's Toilet sewage tidal wave. Now, good day!" Alison said.

"Wait. The Toiletnator is Wally's uncle?" Abby said.

"Yeah," Wally looked at the ground, embarrassed mixed with anger. The rest of the team looked at Wally, then rolled on the ground other than Kuki. "Shu' up!"

"Sorry. It's just so funny that he's your uncle!" Hoagie said between heaves of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah." Wally looked at the ground sheepishly, unsure how to handle the situation.

"Oh, Wally. Thanks for the ride. I thought it was great," Kuki said, a pinkish tint added to her face.

"No problem!" Wally's voice almost squeaked.

"Yeah. Can we go now? Abby wants to go shopping," Abby said.

"Yeah, bye Wally," Kuki waved to the Aussie the universal sign of good-bye, before turning to the other girls.

Nigel and Hoagie placed their faces near Wally's, or as close as they could because Wally's tall stature, and they fluttered their eyelashes.

"SHU' UP!" Wally yelled, chasing his two friends around in circles


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Valentine's Day

Wally walked into school, whose hallways' were completely covered in decorations such as pink and red streamers and shiny red cupids. Wally tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible, but that was nearly impossible seeing how he was the only one not in red or pink.

"Wally!" He turned around at the sound of his name. It was a sophomore, and her whole face was red.

"Wha'?" He grunted.

"I-I-I w-w-was w-w-won-wondering i-i-if—" Wally didn't hear the rest of this because he was too busy thinking about how similar that girl's speech pattern was to Kuki's when he first met her. Then he started to solely think about Kuki. "W-w-what do you say?" The girl piped up with hope.

"No' intereste'," Wally said. He knew it was a love confession. And there was only one girl in his mind that he would accept that from.

"But! I've always like you! Ever since you arrived here!" The sophomore said, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay little girl. Did this mean guy make those tears in your eyes drip down onto your lovely face?" A boy came up, obvious playboy, and he had a Spanish lilt to his voice.

_Who the faq is this guy? _ Wally thought in his mind. _Well. I don' hafta stay for this guy to take 'er virginity._

**(A/N: Wally has a very crass mind)**

"Where are you going, amigo?" Wally felt a hand on his shoulder after he walked a bit away from the love confessionàsomeone trying to make a play at someoneàawkward loom over the area.

"Away from ya'," Wally said.

"Now, now. You don't have to be intimidated by me," the boy said.

"Who the 'ell are ya'?" Wally asked.

"Ace. Pleasure to meet you," the kid made a two-finger salute to Wally.

"No' likewise," Wally started to walk to his locker.

"Why'd you make that poor girl cry?" Ace asked.

"I'm no' interested. I shouldn' be forced into a relationship I don' wan' to happen," Wally said. Hoagie and Nigel had prepared him for this day.

"Smart words for a guy who's still in sophomore classes when a Junior," Ace chuckled to himself.

"Wha'eva," Wally continued to his locker.

"Hey Wally," Kuki came up to him. She carried all of her books, and was ready for her next class, unlike her fellow operative.

"Hey Kuki," Wally looked to the side so he Kuki wouldn't see his blushing face.

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?" Kuki pressed her hand against Wally's forehead, and got no complaints from him.

"Aren't you such a considerate girl. Why, many men would be thankful for your face alone, but your kindness will bring thousands of gentlemen, such as myself to your every whim," Ace got on one knee and took Kuki's hand and kissed her knuckles. All the other girls nearly swooned as they saw Ace put on his display.

Ge' away from 'er," Wally smacked Ace's hand away from Kuki's. No complaints from Kuki were heard.

"I am only expressing the feelings that all people should be showing this fair maiden. Surely you have shown these emotions to her, for who could not?" Ace said.

Wally wasn't sure what to say.

"But not all maidens would be aroused by those words that you utter from your mouth. For they are nothing but flattery, and none who had real abilities to process the utter nonsense that you spew from your mouth would even think of you for another moment," Kuki retaliated.

"Your words wound me so. Surely, a woman with such a capable tongue is capable of much more things."

"Surely, you jest. The mere fact of you even coming close to me is a laughing matter all on its own."

As the fluent word battle continued, Wally stood to the side, unsure what to say. He felt he had no place in this conversation.

"Surely for your might as a man, you would stop thinking with your lower pelvic region and start with your brain before even starting to think of taking Kuki on as a target for your shameless flattery," Alison popped up out of nowhere.

"Oh. Hey Alison," Kuki paused her fluent language..

"Hey," Ace almost heeded Alison no mind. It was as if he wasn't interested in Alison whatsoever.

"I'll escort Wally to his locker," Alison said.

"As you wish," Kuki said, thus triggering the next round of retorts and shameless flattery.

"What's with them?" Wally asked Alison.

He's been going after Kuki for some time. And Kuki only had eyes for one guy," Alison looked at Wally knowingly.

_SHE KNOWS ABOU' THE OTHA' OPARATIVE?!_ Wally screamed in the back of his mind. He immediately went to a locker and banged his head against it, leaving a hug dent in someone's locker door.

"You good?" Alison asked.

"Nope," Wally banged his head against the bare wall of the hallway. The stones started to crumble.

"How about now?" Alison asked.

Pause. "Yeah. I'm goo'," Wally shook the stone pieces from his head.

"Good. Here's your locker," Alison said.

"So I' is," Wally looked at his locker. It looked as if it were bulging slightly.

"You might want to stand behind your door when you open it," Alison said.

"Why?" Wally opened his unlocked locker, and he immediately was on the ground. He perked his head up, and there was a sea of boxes in the shape of hearts that had covered him.

"That's why," Alison said.

"Very 'elpful," Wally groaned, managing to get his body out of the pile of hearts.

"I know. I'm so helpful, aren't I?" Alison smirked.

"Wha'eva'. This 'oliday is cruddy stupid," Wally stood up and looked at the boxes. There was plenty of names on them, and they were all store bought. Except one. It had almost completely been thoroughly burnt through, and there was a tag on the chocolate coals with cursive.

**_To: Wally._**

**_ From: Lizzie._**

Wally immediately threw the chocolates to the side, and wiped his hands on the fabric of his hoodie, as if the poison of Lizzie cooties would be burnt by the friction of the fabric.

"Lizzie cooties stick with you forever," Alison piped up.

"Don' tell me tha'! I'll be scarred for the res' o' my life!" Wally yelled, completely serious.

"But it's true. Just ask Nigel," Alison said.

"Wa~lly!" They both heard the revolting sound of Lizzie's sickly sweet voice coming toward them. And she was wearing an outfit which was meant to leave little to nothing to the imagination. And that is exactly what 99.99% of the school populous wanted to leave to the imagination, and never think of it ever again.

"Oh God! MY EYES!" Alison howled in pain. Flames of pain came out of her eyes.

"Oh, God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Wally rubbed his eyes, hoping to get the horrible image out of his head.

"Hey Wa~lly. Did you get my chocolates?" Lizzie tried to rub up against him, but because of Wally's superior athleticness, and speed, he clung to the ceiling before Lizzie could get to him.

"Go away, tubby!" Wally snapped without looking. He didn't look at her revolting outfit.

"That's not nice Wa~lly. You're not nice," Lizzie tried to make a pouty face, but it looked more like a pug mixed with a boar.

"Come on down. I'll protect you from the horrible sight. Can I take all of this chocolate?" Alison looked at the sea.

"Sure. Wha'eva'. Jus' 'elp me ou'," Wally came down from the ceiling. He quickly got the stuff he needed for class, and turned around, eyes shut tight. After he heard nothing, he opened his eyes, and saw the sea of box chocolates was gone and so was Lizzie. "Alison is good."

* * *

"That's all the chocolate Aussie man got?" Hoagie asked Alison at their mutual class together before Kuki came in.

"Yeah. I know. It's a lot," Alison said.

"None of them are from Kuki?" Hoagie asked.

"Nope. That reminds me, is Kuki giving away chocolate to her friends again this year?" Alison asked.

"Yeah. I got a solid two-pound chocolate airplane. Homemade too. I don't know how she does it," Hoagie held up a chocolate airplane.

"That's so cool. Has Wally officially made the friends list again?" Alison asked.

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

"What?"

"You told me a while ago that you liked Abby. Any progress?"

"Well, it was a long time ago, and my feelings—"

"So none."

"Pretty much."

"Hoagie! Come on! You've got to stop focusing on Wally and Kuki and focus on yourself! I did not set up that date for you two years ago for it to end up like this!"

"Well, she didn't see it as a date though."

"What?"

"Heh heh heh heh?" Hoagie laughed nervously.

Abby and Kuki walked to the classroom, Abby got her two-pound chocolate headphones with a saxophone neatly drawn on the side. A boy walked to Abby and smiled.

"I saw Alison and Hoagie talkin' to each other. Don't you feel the least bit jealous?" The boy sneered.

"No," Abby said.

"Come on! It's Hoagie! With Alison! ALISON!" The boy said.

"So?" Abby and Kuki raised their eyebrows. They both knew Alison wouldn't fall in love with Hoagie.

"She's also talking to Wally! Aren't you the least bit jealous?!" The boy said.

"No," they both said. They walked past him. They knew Alison and her secret on why she wouldn't fall in love with their interests.

"Are you still interested in Hoagie, Abby?" Kuki asked.

"Well," Abby looked to the side, her face flushed with red, but her skin was dark so you could barely see it.

"You are! Why haven't you done anything about it?" Kuki asked.

"Because!" Abby stopped herself from saying she wanted Kuki to be happy before her, but the words just stopped. "We got to get to class. We'd better go," Abby said. They both broke into a sprint and ran toward the classroom.

* * *

"Okay. This is really cool," Nigel laughed as he got his two-pound chocolate sunglasses. And on the side of the frames was etched Nigel, first-class leader.

"_Arigato, Nigel-kun_," Kuki smiled.

"I mean, I could wear these, they're so life-like!" Nigel admired them even further. Wally gazed upon Nigel, Hoagie and Abby all eating their chocolates, and feeling extremely left out. Then he felt a tapping at his shoulder. He looked up, and his face went red as he almost jumped up in surprise.

"This is for you, _Wally-kun_," Kuki smiled and handed Wally a bag. Wally took the bag and gently sifted through the tissue paper to reveal homemade chocolate boxing gloves. They were solid, a pound each glove and their detail was impeccable.

"I-I-I don' know wha' to say!" Wally looked at the gloves.

"I heard you were on the boxing team, so, there," Kuki smiled.

"I love. . . . . . . . " Wally wanted to say 'you' to Kuki, but he couldn't. ". . . . .it. Thanks!"

"Really? Oh good! I thought I messed up for a second there," Kuki smiled.

Ya' can't mess anythin' up. Me, I can mess everythin' up Wally thought to himself.

"Veeeery detailed," he heard Alison's voice.

"Wah! Wha' the 'ell, Alison?!" Wally yelled.

"What?" Alison asked.

"This is for you Alison," Kuki held up a bag. Alison took it and ripped through the tissue paper, excited. She revealed a two-pound chocolate cop hat. It wasn't as detailed as the others, and Kuki had good reason.

"This is so cool!" Alison yelled happily. After two more seconds of admirations, she started to eat it. She gulped it all down in a few moments. The chocolate coating the outside of her mouth quickly disappeared when her tongue swept around the mouth.

"You're slipping. It took you fifteen seconds and thirteen milliseconds," Hoagie said.

"Yeah. I had all of Wally admirers' chocolates earlier," Alison licked the tips of her fingers.

"Oooh. Wally's getting chocolates?" Abby teased.

"Yeah. A whole sea of them. You should invest in a lock," Alison said.

Kuki looked to the side, feeling jealous, but trying to have no one notice it on her face. She started to eat her lunch with lightning speed trying to ease the feelings that started to bubble in her gut. That everyone noticed.

"Kuki? You okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Kuki asked, bits of rice and fish lightly spraying from her mouth.

"You ate that so fast. Abby's worried," Abby said.

"I'm fine," Kuki started to shove her lunch down her throat again.

"You sure?" Abby asked.

"Positive," Kuki said.

Now it was Wally's turn to feel a little dejected. If Kuki wasn't the least bit jealous, that meant she didn't care. It meant she was still in love with the operative. It meant to him that his chances for Kuki were growing slimmer and slimmer.

"She's jealous," Alison whispered to Wally.

Wally snapped his head so he faced Alison. Alison smiled, and nodded, basically confirming what she said.

"Really," Alison smiled.

Wally's face lit up like a child's on Christmas. He looked at the chocolate boxing gloves in his hands, and smiled to himself, thinking he had somewhat of a chance with the girl of his dreams.

"Any girls get you any chocolate?" Hoagie asked Alison.

"Quite a few younger classmen. No older ones sadly," Alison laughed.

"Why woul' girls ge' ya' any chocola'es?" Wally asked.

"Well, since it is the day of spreading your love, I shall tell you. I have no interest in you and Hoagie," Alison said.

"Tha' still don' explain the chocola'e from the girls," Wally said.

"Oh, dear. I do have to spell everything out for you, don't I?" Alison shook her head. "My, dear, Wally. I do not have interest in you for I am a homosexual. I prefer women." Alison laughed.

"Ya' serious?!" Wally yelled.

"Yeah. I just don't hold up a sign saying 'I prefer women over men'. I'm sorry if you're alarmed, but that's the way I am," Alison said.

"'old on. Ya' like girls?" Wally tried to make the picture clear in his mind.

"Yup," Alison nodded.

"Do ya' like Kuki or Abby?" Wally said.

"I did at one point, but it was obvious that they were straight, so I gave upon them," Alison shrugged. "Oh, woe is me. My love is in love with a man! How tragic!" Alison said melodramatically.

"Wally was still trying to figure things out in his mind, and he started at his boxing gloves. Then he peered into them. He saw something shiny inside them. He reached in gingerly, and pulled out a chocolate heart. And written on the foil in red letters was "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" Under it was some Japanese characters.

**_わたしの特別な人になって下さい。_**


	18. Chapter 18

**(A/N: I'm sorry. I was about to update a bit ago, then my computer deleted it all, so I had to start from scratch. I decided to give you two chapters this time, and I'll start getting into a regular habit of updating as often as I can. I'm sorry it took so long.)**

**(A/N: I also don't own KND. I do own Alison though. She is my OC. Just thought I would tell you that. Sorry if you thought that was pointless)**

**_Chapter 18: Kuki's secret_**

"And then, Tyler had to go and mess things up for me and her!" Joey frowned as he talked to Wally about his school day. Apparently, Joey had trouble with the girl he liked caused by some Tyler.

That was Wally's conclusion anyway. He wasn't listening for the full thing.

"Righ', righ'." Wally said. He didn't even know how to handle a situation like that. Otha'wise Kuki an' I woul' be togetha'. Wally thought carefully.

"Wally!" Joey shouted indignantly.

"Wha'?" Wally snapped his attentions back to Joey.

"I said 'What should I do?'" Joey repeated himself.

"I dunno. I'm no' an exper' on this subject," Wally shrugged.

"I wish you were," Joey grumbled before stomping out of his brother's room.

"Shaddup."

"You shut up!"

"Ya'! Shaddup ya' twerp!"

"You failure of a brother!"

"You failure of a ladies man!"

"Come come now. That anyway to treat your brother?" Wally and Joey looked over to the doorway.

"Who's this pretty girl?" Joey asked.

"Tha's Aliso'. She a creepa' at some points," Wally said.

"Hi, Aliso'," Joey said copying his brother's accent. "Are you Wally's girlfriend?"

"HELL NO!" Wally yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I don't like boys. I'm a lesbian," Alison laughed.

"An actor?" Joey said.

"Smart brother you've got here," Alison said to Wally. She turned to Joey. "Close. But that's thespian. Lesbian is a girl that likes girls."

"What?" Joey cocked his head.

"You like a girl?" Alison asked.

"Yeah," Joey blushed.

"So do I. Now go write that girl a poem, then reflect if you're going to give it to her," Alison said.

"You like the girl I like? You're my revival?" Joey gasped out.

"Your what?" Alison's turn to cock her head.

"Revival. People who go after the same thing or whatever?" Joey said.

"That's _Rival. _R-I-V-A-L," Alison spelled it out. "I like a different girl. The girl you like is all yours."

"Oh, Do you want to make the poem with me?" Joey asked.

"Another time. I've gotta talk to your big bro," Alison said.

"Okay!" Joey ran out of the room.

"Cute brother," Alison remarked.

"Annoyin' too," Wally grumbled.

"Lighten up! Today, I'm going to teach you how to have Kuki fall for you!" Alison smiled.

Wally fell out of the chair he was sitting in. He took a second and remembered what was happening. "REALLY?!" Wally yelled.

"Yeah. Get your bags kid! We're going to the park!" Alison smiled.

* * *

"Wha's ge'ing Kuki to like me have anythin' to do with the park? And it's in the mi'le of freakin' March! It's col'!" Wally said as he walked with Alison through the park. They both had decent jackets on while the mid-March winds blew through the park.

"I'm going to teach you Zen, self control, and how to properly take a shower," Alison said.

"Wha'?"

"What?"

"The las' par'."

"What?"

"You're gonna teach me how to take a freakin' showa'?!"

"Oh. Yeah. Kuki told me one day that you reeked. And she was in a cheese dress."

"I smelled?"

"Yeah. Big time. And you would think Kuki would stink after she'd been in a cheese dress for so long."

"I smelled?"

"Yeah. Okay. Zen first! We're gonna sit on these mats, and we're going to mediate!" Alison unfurled two mats, and she smoothed them out. Wally sat on the blue one while Alison sat on the pink flowery one.

"Now wha'?" Wally asked.

"Meditation. Duh," Alison rolled her eyes. "Sit like I do."

Wally crossed his legs just like Alison. He looked up, and saw Alison had her hands together, palms facing each other, and her eyes were closed. Wally closed his eyes and breathed in and out just like he saw all the monks do in the Kung-Fu movies.

"Now concentrate on what you desire," Alison said. A few seconds passed, and Alison whacked Wally upside the head.

"Wha' was tha' for?!" Wally yelled indignantly while rubbing his head. Alison could throw a hit if she really wanted to.

"I knew what you were thinking," Alison said without even opening her eyes.

"How woul' ya' know?!" Wally asked.

"You were panting like a dog," Alison said.

"Oh," Wally said, face beet red.

"Exactly. Now think more decent thoughts," Alison said. "Or I will hit the area."

"Okay, okay. Fine already," Wally said. But all he could think about was Kuki in that skin-tight outfit she would wear on missions. He tried to get it to her and her oversized green sweater, but all he could see was Mission-mode Kuki. He started to brace himself for the hit because he thought Alison could hear or see his thoughts through some crazy cop technique or something. He could never tell with her.

"All right. You _can_ breathe you know," Alison said without even opening her eyes.

Wally gasped for air, not realizing he wasn't breathing. " 'ow is this gonna 'elp me ge' Kuki?"

"Because of your hothead, you jump to conclusions, and you upset Kuki. Besides, the guy that gave trauma to Kuki made her scared of blondes for a whole year. And boy, was he a hot head," Alison said.

"Wait, wha'?" Wally opened his eyes and looked at Alison, who opened a single eye.

"You didn't know? Apparently, the old friend of theirs hurt Kuki and beat two other guys up in front of her. Wow, you're out of the loop," Alison said, both eyes opened.

"Wha' the 'ell?! Why didn' they tell me somethin' like this?! Is tha' why Kuki was so afrai' of me a' the beginnin'?" Wally was going through some sort of revelation of some sort.

"Yeah. He _did_ look a lot like you," Alison said.

"I'm gonna' find Kuki and make 'er tell me who this guy is so I can bea' the cruddy 'ell outta him!" Wally got up from his mat.

"You're doing no such thing," Alison said.

"Yeah, well try an' stop me!"

"Okay," Alison pulled out a rifle and shot Wally. Wally looked at Alison with bug eyes. "Relax. They're just sedatives. You'll be going to sleep any second now."

"You cruddy bi—!" Wally fell onto the ground with a **thud**.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used a 200 lb. adult male sedative. Oh well. More time for me to be in peace and quiet." Alison resumed her meditation.

"Ugh," Wally slowly opened his eyes, and he saw the park trees still surrounding him. He rolled so he sat up. He still felt a grogginess that still blanketed him, and he saw Alison still sitting in mediation pose. "Wha' the cruddy 'ell Alison?"

"Oh. You're up. Have a good rest?" Alison said, a smirk on her face, while her eyes were still closed.

"Oh, shaddup! You di' tha' to me why?!" Wally yelled.

"Because you were about to go barreling into a situation without thinking. Sit down," Alison said.

"Why shoul' I?" Wally said.

"I will give you another sedative, enough to knock out an elephant for a whole day," Alison said, eyes closed, and arms ready to fire the firearm.

"Yes ma'am," Wally sat down, and after a minute of mediation, he finally said something. "Where the cruddy 'ell do ya' ge' this kind o' stuff?! Is tha' stuff even legal?!"

"It's legal," Alison replied.

"Where d'ya ge' it?" Wally asked.

"I got it," Alison said.

"Where?"

"Some place."

"Where?"

"Some where."

"Tha's no' tellin' me where."

"I plead the fifth."

"Fifth wha'? Finger? Wha' the 'ell are ya' talkin' abou'?"

"Nothing. But I refuse to say anything more," Alison clamped her mouth shut.

"Ya' are a weird Sheila," Wally shook his head.

Alison stayed sitting up straight, not moving at all. Wally watched her as she sat up straight as if someone had put something on her back. She slowly relaxed, and it looked as if her mind went into another dimension.

"OKAY!" She suddenly snapped out of her mind's state, and startled Wally so much; he started to roll down the hill they were on.

"WHA' THE 'ELL IS YER PROBLEM?!" Wally yelled.

"You've got to be prepared for everything. You failed," Alison brought out a clipboard out of nowhere and started to write something down.

"WHA' THE 'ELL ARE YA' WRITIN' DOWN?!" Wally demanded.

"Something not for the student's eyes. You failed on volume, and clean language," Alison said.

"I DIDN' FAIL ANYTHIN'!" Wally yelled.

"Failed in acceptation," Alison said.

"STOP SAYIN' I FAILED STUFF!" Wally yelled.

"Well you did pass in selfishly asking for stuff," Alison said.

"There! I passed somethin'!" Wally said proudly.

"Failed in intelligence, but passed in stupidity."

"See?! I'm passin' stuff now!"

"Passing in the pathway to hubris."

"Is hubris some sort of awesomeness? Because I'm pre'y sure I passed in tha'."

"Exceedingly passing in pathway to hubris, and stupidity."

"I'm no' stupid!"

"Passing in stubbornness."

"I'm startin' to think the stuff I'm passin' isn't a good thing."

"Don't be silly. Passing in slowness."

"Yeah! Slowness isn't a good thin'!"

"Has large trust issues."

"Stop talkin' like I'm no' here!"

"Attention issues."

"STOP TWISTIN' THINGS I SAY INTO BAD STUFF!"

"Stuff?"

"I can' think of anythin' else."

"Limited vocabulary."

"STOP IT!"

"Very demanding."

"STOP IT RIGH' NOW, OR I'LL BREAK THA' THING!"

"Highly destructive."

"STOP IT!"

"Excuse me miss. Is your boyfriend giving you trouble?" A man asked Alison while passing by her.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Alison and Wally yelled at the same time. The man started to slowly walk away and then sprinted when he was at a safe distance.

"All right, next location." Alison said.

* * *

"Why are we a' school? More importantly, why are we on the roof?" Wally said.

"Too much curiosity," Alison duly noted.

"Wha' is this gonna 'elp me ge' with Kuki?!" Wally yelled in agitation

"Shh! She's here you know!" Alison whispered quickly.

Nothing could've shut Wally up faster.

"All right. Let's see if your ninja and stealth are even close to Kuki's," Alison said.

"You know abou' Kuki's Ninja mode or wha'eva'?"

"Yeah. She showed it to me because I was the one who got her from Japan. Her other friends were too busy. So she showed it to me because some guy was about to try and ask us out on a date. Even though we were what, twelve?" Alison laughed.

"Wha' abou' her mum an' pop?"

Alison sat in silence. "Have you met her sister, Mushi? They've gotten closer ever since she turned eleven."

"Who? Mushi or Kuki?"

"Well, they went to Japan together. And stuff."

"WHO? MUSHI OR KUKI?!"

"Kuki. Man, you're temperamental."

Something was screaming at the back of Wally's mind. Something that tried to tell him that Kuki's eleventh year of life was a very bad one. Something told him it was bad for him too. Even though he couldn't remember for the life.

"There she is. With her sister," Alison peered over the edge. Wally looked over, and his heart was sent fluttering. He looked at the little sister, and couldn't help but feel a little hate of past things. He didn't know what, he just knew it was bad.

"Come on Mushi, you can't possibly go to Japan to live with Oba-san!" Kuki said.

"I can, and will! I'm not staying in America any longer! When I turn thirteen, I'll have to be moved to another district because your Treehouse is full! If only Wally didn't come back!" Mushi pouted.

_Back?!_ Wally screamed in his mind.

"Come on Mushi. You can't argue with the supreme leader. She wanted him back, and that's all there is to it," Kuki said.

_Why are they sayin' back?! I've neva' been here befo'!_ Wally thought in his mind.

"But if he wasn't there, I could stay with you! You know the rules. At maximum, five members per Treehouse," Mushi crossed her arms.

"You can't just go right to Japan! Have you told Oba-san?" Kuki asked.

"_Un_. The arrangements have been made. You'll keep living in that Treehouse, right?"

"_Hai_. Nigel's parents are still sorta my guardians. Lucky that the KND and the TND are able to afford such good lawyers."

Wally looked at Alison, not understanding. Alison just nodded. Wally's mind was blank. He didn't understand a single word they were saying.

"I suppose it cannot be helped. I'll visit Okaa-san, and Otou-san tonight," Kuki said.

"Does tha' mean her Mum an' Pop?" Wally whispered to Alison.

"Yeah," Alison nodded. "Duck!" She pushed Wally below the wall of the roof. Kuki raised her head, and only saw the roof. She shook her head.

_Surely my friends won't be stalking me at this hour. But with Alison, it's totally possible._ Kuki thought to herself.

"You should come with me!" Mushi said as if she had a great idea.

"Aw hell no!" They both heard a voice yell from what it seemed to be the top of the roof.

"Wanna go check it out?" Mushi asked, grabbing her shuriken from underneath her oversized purple sweater. Unlike Kuki, Mushi wanted to pick fights all the time. She was usually put into KND detention center for picking fights with enemies and even other members. Kuki would usually bail her out with her authority. Over the years, Sector V.T (They added .T or .K depending on the branch. They had two branches for each Sector) had gained fame within the organization and infamy throughout the villain organization.

"You jump to conclusions too quickly," Kuki held her hand in front of her sister.

"They're the ones eavesdropping! We should kill them!"

"Kill?!"

"Okay! I was going too far with killing. Mortally wounding them at most."

"Have you been hanging around Wally?"

"Nah. I can't stand the stupidity of the guy."

"He's not that stupid."

"He's a _Junior_ taking Sophomore and _Freshman_ classes. How much more stupider can you get?!"

"Taking elementary courses?" Kuki didn't sound too sure.

"Yeah, whatever. I've got to clean up this new villains lair because I totally trashed it."

"Why do you have to clean a villain's lair?"

"He's my teacher apparently. He's lucky I haven't decapitated him yet."

"You have issues."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Been told that. Nothin' new."

"Okay. Be good. Or not destructive as you can be. I have to go visit them now."

"Okay. Bye Onee-chan. And don't let Brickhead hurt you again. If he does, he's losing both heads," Mushi glinted the metal face of a kunai knife.

"Both?" Kuki cocked her head.

"You're so innocent. Makes me a bit jealous. Just ask Abby or Alison next time. Otherwise you're going to be a virgin the rest of your life."

"MUSHI!"

"You're blushing Onee-chan! That's really cute! How are you still single?!"

"MUSHI! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Wally was silently agreeing for the little Kuki for once.

"But remember, I will not give my Onee-chan to just anybody. And especially not him. Not what he did to you."

"He's gotten better, Mushi. He doesn't remember anyway. It'll be okay. I think. . ."

"What?"

"_I may still l-lo-like him_." Kuki said in Japanese

"Onee-chan!"

"What?! He's handsome, gallant, built almost perfectly, and he's sweet. Just like he was back then."

Wally felt like crying. Back then? It meant she wasn't talking about him. It meant it was her first love. He was in no way close in her ranks.

"Handsome? Hah! I could name cows that look better than him."

_Why do I feel happy an' insul'ed a' the same time? _ Wally thought to himself.

"He's the most handsome person in the world to me! And that's all that matters!"

"Cows are more in your league than him. He could be listening to this very conversation and not know it's him that we're talking about unless we say his name."

"Come on, he's not that stupid.

"He is."

Wally had no idea why it felt like it was him that Mushi was talking about. They were talking about the former operative.

"Come on. You need to go, right?" Kuki said.

"Yeah. Seeya Onee-chan." And with three quick movements, Mushi disappeared in a shroud of smoke. Kuki continued to walk down the school pathway and turned a corner.

"Come Mr. Tree! We need to track her down!"

"I'M NO' A TREE!"

* * *

They followed Kuki throughout the town, making sure to stay under her "Ninja-radar" as Alison called it. Apparently, Alison tried this sort of thing before, and had been caught every single time. She said, "This is the time I will not be caught by her Ninja-Radar. That thing is so evil!"

Whenever Kuki would take a bus, Alison would call an undercover cop to follow the bus, saying it's a personal interest. No cop would dare question her. And to Wally, that was quite impressive. If he asked even his parents to go somewhere, they would go through a third-degree interrogation.

"All right. We go through trees from here on out. They're your kin," Alison said, climbing out of the car a few minutes after Kuki walked off of the bus.

"I'm. No'. A. God. ****in'. Tree." Wally said slowly.

"Keep telling yourself that. All right, climb your brethren!" Alison ordered.

"Ya' firs'. I insist," Wally grinded his teeth together.

"No. Or I'll get the police force on you." Wally didn't move. "And I'll keep Kuki away from you forever."

"Wha' a lovely tree. I think I'll cimb I'," Wally said.

"Predictable," Alison shook her head.

"Wha'?"

"Nothing! Climb the tree!"

"All righ', all righ'!"

After Wally made it into the tree branches, Alison quickly joined him. And from there, she jumped to the next branch. And she leapt with ease while Wally had no idea what he was doing.

They finally caught up with Kuki, as she was entering a place covered in spiked fences, and there was a guy selling flowers by the front gate. Kuki bought two small bouquets and continued on.

"Wha' she doin'?" Wally whispered.

"Shh!" Alison raised her hand, hitting Wally straight in the face while not looking.

"Ow!"

"SHH!"

Kuki turned around to look in their general direction.

"Are we foun' ou'?" Wally whispered in the lightest of voices.

"No. Otherwise she'd place her hands on her hips and smile. Just. . . . like. . . . that. Crap. We're found out. But you still have a chance man! Keep continuing to jump tree to tree. Keep doing that man!" Alison dropped from the tree and walked up to Kuki.

"How many times are you going to keep doing that?" Kuki sighed playfully.

"Doing what?" Alison asked innocently.

"That. Never mind, you came for a purpose?"

"To help you with those."

"They aren't that heavy."

"Stop fooling yourself and gimme one."

"Okay?"

They continued to walk down the pathway through stones. Wally tried to jump nimbly from tree to tree like Alison did, but he just couldn't get the hand of it like she did. Instead of being nimble like a cat or whatever, he was more like a kangaroo. Thankfully Alison was there to ease Kuki's Ninja-Radar, and he wasn't noticed.

They made their way through the path. Kuki went up a hill and stopped she bent down, tears starting to form on her cheeks. She and Alison placed the bouquets on the ground in front of two stones. Wally squinted his eyes and saw the inscription on the stones and almost fell out of the tree.

Genki Sanban and Kani Sanban


	19. Chapter 19

**(A/N: I do not own KND. I really need to get into that habit)**

**_Chapter 19: Kuki's feminine side._**

"So what was the mission again?" Mushi asked Kuki. Kuki looked at the piece of paper, and looked at the house. The address was correct, and it looked very close to the picture they held in a file.

"This guy has been brainwashing school children like yourself to want to stay in and do homework and hate all kinds of fun," Kuki said.

Mushi paused. "That is so evil. So, plan?"

"Go in there, destroy the mind-control machine, and run out of there as if we were never there," Kuki said.

"Really?! Awesome! I get to blow things up?!"

"If it gets our work done faster. Ready?"

"Onee-chan, I may not've been born ready, but I was trained so!" Mush removed her oversized purple sweater and revealed an outfit similar to Kuki's mission-mode outfit. It carried weapons of the same type of different sizes, and she pulled up the mask as her long pigtails flew in the wind. Mushi looked to her older sister, who was in mission-mode, and had her hair hiked up into a high ponytail.

"Let's go," Kuki said.

In a cloud of smoke, they were in the house. They both clung to the shadows as if they were one with them. They looked around, noticing nothing out of the ordinary. This school teacher they were informed about was making coffee, and whistling as he did so.

"Let's kill him. It'll be great," Mushi rubbed her hands together.

"No! Bad Mushi! We aren't going to kill anyone!"

"That's no fun. How about we light the whole place on fire?"

"No, pyromaniac."

"You're no fun!"

"I'm glad. Otherwise I'd have to have Nigel always bailing me out, which I do not want!"

"Oh, come on! Lighten up Onee-Chan."

"Shh!" Kuki and Mushi flattened themselves against the shadow walls when the teacher in question perked his head up and looked around. He shrugged and continued to work. Mushi and Kuki relaxed a bit. They continued to watch him and saw him go into his room, and start to work on his computer. He corrected a bit of papers, and then started to play Minecraft. Mushi didn't have a long attention span, and she snuck out of the room. She started to go from one room to the next, hoping to find the machine, but none could be found on the first, second, or even the attic.

"Well, this is a bust. Guess it's time to go to the arcade," Mushi sighed. When she turned around, Kuki was looming over her, an evil aura surrounding her.

"What're you doing!? You were supposed to stay by me! This whole mission could be compromised. Come on, shadow jitsu," Kuki did a few quick movements, and her body was shrouded with shadow, and Mushi followed her lead. Kuki jumped up and pressed herself against an upper corner near the ceiling. Mushi went against the opposite corner, and to their surprise, the teacher in question walked right into the room. He was whistling yet again, and he started to clean this room.

HE'S CLEANING?! Mushi yelled toward Kuki through a telepathy ninja skill they both had learned.

I don't understand either. But please be patient. We never know. There could be a secret entrance.

I doubt it. This place is absolutely boring. No secret entrance, no nothing!

"I see you two. You think you two can hide?" The teacher in question piped up. Kuki and Mushi went ridged. They paused, unsure if they should reveal their positions. "Come on out. I know you two are there."

Kuki motioned for Mushi to stay on the wall. She pointed towards the wall, and two little boys came out of hiding.

"Come here, my boys!"

Mushi's intent glare didn't subside after watching the boys walk over to the teacher, and hug him. Kuki was on the same page as Mushi

"STOP YOUR EVIL DOINGS!" Mushi yelled, dropping down from the ceiling.

"You figured it out huh?" The teacher said. He had an evil smile spread over his face.

"He revealed himself quickly," Kuki commented.

"Yeah, but he's stupid, and stupid is what stupid does. Let's beat this guy, destroy the machine and go shopping," Mushi said.

"Shopping?" Kuki said, but her sister was already sailing through the air attacking the teacher.

"GO FIND THE MACHINE!" Mushi yelled while attacking the teacher who was pretty skilled in fighting himself.

"Right," Kuki teleported out of the room, and into another with a huge machine with children coming into it, screaming and kicking, and coming out straight and obedient. Kuki looked at the schematics of the machine, and threw several of her bo-shurikens and hira-shurikens in there mix as well. When it was still going, Kuki decided that Mushi would kill her if she didn't pick up the pace, so she started to stab the machine in all the vital places with her katana.

When the machine gave out a groan, Kuki took all of her blades back and the children who already had been through the machine started to regain their own mind, and they looked around, wondering how the heck they got here.

Mushi appeared next to Kuki and gave her the thumbs up. "The teacher's down, and won't be getting back up until—" Mushi looked at her watch. "Next month."

"Why did you look at your watch?" Kuki asked.

"Because I can. So can we go now? We're done here."

"We need to get all of these guys back home."

"Aw, come on! We just saved them from being robots, why are we doing more for these guys?"

"That's our job Mushi. Come on, ask their addresses and teleport them there. It's easy."

"I don't wanna. This is stupid."

"Mushi."

"What? I'm not as keen as you are in helping. I'm more the fighting type. Like Brickhead."

"You mean Wally?"

"Wally, Brickhead, same thing."

"Mushi."

"Onee-chan! What do you even see in that guy?! He's worse than me when it comes to vi—" Mushi stopped, remembering what happens if you mention 'Wally' and 'violence' in the same sentence, or paragraph.

"I kn-know w-what you were a-about to s-say," Kuki said, quivering. Her sister had reminded her about the past, and the memories she was trying so hard to keep locked away.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan. I'll get these guys home. Then can we go shopping?"

"Y-yeah. Okay." Kuki went to a group of children, listening to their addresses.

"Wally, you _baka_. Why did you do that to my Onee-chan?" Mushi said, fists clenching.

"Umm, miss?" A child said to Mushi.

"What?! Can't you see I'm monologing here?!"

"M-Mushi!" Kuki called over.

"I'm on it. So what's your address kid?" Mushi said, teeth clenching together.

After all the children were escorted home, Kuki and Mushi walked around the shopping mall, talking about the teacher that was brainwashing the children.

"I can't believe that someone with the profession of a school teacher could posses all that evil. It's as if his heart was completely shrouded in darkness." Kuki said, remembering his aura.

"Well, duh! Teachers have to sole mission to make our lives miserable as kids, doing homework, making us go to school listen to their boring lectures. All so they can brainwash us to do their bidding as well to make us adults faster!"

Kuki looked at her sister. "You've been hanging around Nigel for far too long."

"Yeah, a little," Mushi admitted. "Let's get some clothes. You need a new wardrobe. Something other than green and black. I mean, come on. I think pink or purple. I mean, your eyes are purple, so amethyst might be good too. Or a dark navy!" Mushi was going wild. She may be like violence and fighting, but she loved clothes even more.

Most of the time at least.

"No. I'm good. Green and black are good for me," Kuki said.

"But you do want to impress Wally, don't you?"

"I-I do, but I shall be myself! Not someone who would like to impress. I will only accept him if he likes me for who I am!"

"It's because your picky that Wally hasn't laid any moves you. Either that or you scare him ****less. Or he needs to grow a pair."

"Watch your mouth Mushi!"

"I don't want to. Come on! Let's get you all dressed up!" Mushi said.

"I don't need clothes! I'm fine for what I have!"

"Come on! You need to get more like a teenage girl who likes shopping! And you need to take a day off that doesn't involve pocky!"

"But-but-but!"

"No buts!"

"Kuki?" Kuki looked over, and there was Abby, with her older sister by a few years, Cree.

"Hey Abby. What's up?" Kuki waved.

"Abby thought you were on a mission," Abby said.

"We were. We finished early," Kuki said.

"The guy was super easy to take care of," Mushi said.

"Why you here if you done?" Abby asked.

"Because Mushi wanted to. She was nagging me all day the other day," Kuki looked at her younger sister, who was beaming.

"Sisters, right?" Cree gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah. So, Abby, what are you doing here? Just a sister's day?"

"Sorta. Hoagie told Abby to come here, and Cree wanted to come here as well," Abby said.

"Sounds like a date. You should get alone before he sees you, otherwise you're going to break his fragile heart," Mushi said bluntly.

"Abby knows." Abby blushed.

"How about this? I'll get Kuki in touch of her feminine side, and you'll go on your date," Cree nudged Abby in the side. The tension between the two sisters softened when the TND came to be, and they were as close as they were before.

"Okay. Abby'll want you to make sure that Wally doesn't get to her all day. Apparently, he's here too with his little brother," Abby said.

"Roger. Come on, first stop, make-up store! I'll pay for your make-up and your makeover!" Cree said happily.

"But I'm fine on make-up!" Kuki insisted as Cree pushed her.

"No you don't! Come on! Let's go!" Mushi cheered on the idea of a make-over. Before Mushi could follow them, Abby stopped her. And there was anger on her face.

"You mentioned violence and Wally in the same thing, didn't you?" Abby said.

"It was on accident. How could you tell?"

"Kuki ain't as Abby remembers. Make sure you don't talk about him all day."

"Yeah, and if Brickhead tried to get close to her, threaten him with this," Mushi pulled out a shuriken for each place the knuckles met each other.

"Good. Now, don't you mention it again, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll be on my way. Have fun with Hoa~gie!"

"Abby'll try. Abby'll try," Abby said before walking away.

"Okay. Now to catch up with Cree and Kuki." She found them at the nearest cosmetics store, and saw Kuki having make-up brushed on her face ever so gently.

"Mushi! Where were you?" Kuki said, only to be scolded by the make-up person.

"Got distracted by the new rainbow monkey backpack," Mushi shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Mushi looked out the store, and Wally was walking around with his little brother. He looked inside the store, and saw Kuki. When he was about to say something, Mushi flashed her shuriken along with an evil grin. Wally looked at Mushi, wondering what was her problem. Mushi dragged her thumb along her neck, showing that she would kill him. Then she motioned cutting off something else with the most evil grin ever.

**(A/N: Mushi's probably more crass than Wally. If possible)**

"Come on Joey, le's ge' outta 'ere," Wally whispered as Mushi waved good-bye with fake sweetness.

"Good. Brickhead got the message," Mushi sighed.

"What?" Kuki piped up.

"Nothing Onee-chan!" Mushi said.

"Oh, okay."

"Ooh! Girl, you looking pretty!" Cree said while Kuki's final details were being done.

For the rest of the day at the mall, Kuki and Wally would nearly meet. He was about to call out to her dozens of times, then Mushi turned around, flashing her shurikens at Wally. He immediately stopped and went into the nearest store. Mushi hummed all the way, seeing the scared look on his face was priceless. He had no idea what she was capable of, but it was funny seeing him imagine what she could.

"You seem in a good mood," Cree said to Mushi. "Get a boyfriend?"

"No. I prefer scaring them," Mushi smiled.

"You want one, I can tell. Don't you?"

"Yeah, what ever happened to Sandy?" Kuki asked.

"He became a whiny little pansy. It ticked me off," Mushi said.

"Wow. So you want a strong, tough guy?" Cree said.

"Yeah. Stronger than me if that's possible," Mushi said. "But whenever a guy confesses to me, we always fight to see if he's worthy."

"Any guy yet?" Cree asked.

"Do you see me with a guy?" Mushi said.

"So, you're saying all the guys in your grade are weak?"

"Yup. All a bunch of little pansies. I can't wait for high school, when guys'll actually be strong!"

"Girl, you have tight standards. That's good in a way. But if you want a guy, relax those standards," Cree smiled.

"Nah. I'd rather just see them run," Mushi shrugged.

"Hey check out those girls. Look at that Asian. Isn't she just sexy?" One guy whispered to the other, only Mushi heard.

"Yeah. Then check out the black girl, probably even more sexy that that Asian. I think we should talk to them."

"But what's with that little kid?"

"Ignore her. Come on, we're gonna get some to—" The guy stopped as he saw Mushi brandish a tone of shuriken, making the same threat as she did with Wally. They immediately turned around and ran away.

"What's with them?" Cree noticed the guys for the first time.

"Maybe they forgot something," Kuki suggested.

"Or didn't want to have something cut off," Mushi said.

"What?" Cree and Kuki said, confused.

"Nothing," Mushi smiled. As long as she was around, no one would take away her Onee-chan away from her.

**(A/N: I know I've been a little anti-social, but I want to ask you guys a question. Who is your favorite character in this Fanfic? I'm just curious. If you want answer, thanks. If not, I'll assume your favorite character is Lizzie. I'm just kidding. Whoever you like will remain a mystery for all times, and it will only be answered by the light of a crescent moon of midsummer's night and only read by the ancient beings.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**(A/N: I know I promised, and I know this took a while, but I'm going to say school, and writers block can be hell. I had homework since the first day, and I'm finally getting to write this with a clear mind of what's going to happen.)**

**(Oh, and I also don't own Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**_Chapter 20; Triple Date, Part One_**

"Ah, spring. The season of romance," Hoagie said as he danced around the Treehouse. It was official; Hoagie and Abby were dating. Since the date at the mall, they discovered their feelings for each other were mutual. So they made it official. And since then, Hoagie was going around like a love-struck idiot.

"Wha' the 'ell's wrong with ya', mate?" Wally asked as Hoagie spun around in a circle.

"Well, the love of my life is dating me. Of course I would be like this," Hoagie said dreamily.

"Abby's no' actin' like this. Why're you actin' like the Sheila?"

"Because, I have a more fluttery heart than hers. For years, I pined after her, but knowing it would not come to be because of my round figure. But now, love has triumphed, even through my beautiful puns."

"Yer pun's ain't beau'iful. They're stupid," Wally said.

"Yes they are! You're just jealous because I got with Abby, and you haven't made a single move on Kuki."

Wrong move.

Wally pushed Hoagie to the ground, breaking him out of his fantasy about him and Abby buying a house and being a stupid happy couple. Wally grabbed Hoagie's collar and lifted him up high into the air.

"Wanna try to be closa' with death? I can arrange tha'," Wally threatened Hoagie with his fist.

"Calm down dude," Hoagie said. Wally had put him in this position many times before, but Wally never did anything to him.

"I suggest you put down your fellow operative before I have to do some punishment," Nigel appeared out of nowhere. Wally released Hoagie, and Hoagie fell to the ground, right on his butt.

"Thanks Nigel," Hoagie said.

"Feh," Wally said.

"I need advice from the two of you," Nigel said.

"About 2x4 technology?" Hoagie said.

"Or fightin'?" Wally said.

"It's about dating," Nigel said.

"He finally asked you out on an honest to goodness date?!" Abby cried out as Rachel talked to them in Abby's room in the Treehouse along with Kuki.

"Yeah. I'm so excited!" Rachel said, hugging onto a pillow.

"That's great! All we need now is Kuki to get a boyfriend, and then the whole sector'll be in springtime love," Abby joked.

"_NANI_?!" Kuki looked over in surprise, face red. "I-I-I don't know! I've never been on a date before! Is it allowed? What should I wear? What should I do on a date? Should I bring something? Or-or-or—" Kuki started to panic.

"First, you chill," Abby said.

Kuki looked at Abby and nodded. She breathed in and out, and nodded her head.

"Good. Now, Abby'll go get Hoagie and Wally as see if we can do a triple date. How's that Rachel?" Abby asked.

"Great idea. I need the backup. What if something goes wrong. I need some girl power on my side," Rachel said. "What if Lizzie comes?" Rachel asked after pondering

"NEVER! MENTION! CODE! L!" Kuki and Abby yelled at the same time.

"Is she that bad?"

"Worse. Now she after Kuki's boy. So you don't need to worry," Abby said.

"O-o-okay. Is she that bad?" Rachel asked.

"Yes!" Kuki said, obviously angry.

"Oh, really? Wow. I know what you're going through, so I'm here for you," Rachel said supportively.

"Abby's gonna see what the boys say," Abby said.

"I think you broke Wally," Hoagie said. Everyone looked at Wally after Abby told them the plan. Nigel and Hoagie were all for it. Wally was on the ground, face completely red.

"Abby thinks so too. What the rest of y'all? You think it's a good idea?" Abby asked.

"Yeah. The more the merrier," Nigel said.

"I think it would be great," Hoagie said, gushing at Abby, who smiled at him, returning the affection in her own way.

"And you? Abby hasn't heard a response from you," Abby looked at the Aussie on the floor.

"D-d-date. K-k-k-kuki. D-d-dream. C-c-come. T-t-true," Wally managed to utter.

"Abby'll take that as a yes," Abby said.

"So we start when?" Hoagie asked.

"We start at seven Saturday. The new action/romance movie came out. So, we were planning on seeing that," Nigel said. "And then we go to dinner. I'll make reservations. And each person has to chip in. It's a going to be a big dinner."

"Good thing we get paid by the taxes from all those kid and teen stores," Abby said.

"Yeah. Otherwise we'd be broke," Hoagie said.

"All right. See you guys on Saturday, and make sure he doesn't do that on the date," Abby said going back to the girls, announcing the success. While the boys just watched Wally simply drool on the floor.

"Wow, my li'le marsupial's goin' on a date! With who honey?" Wally's mother started to scream over the phone. Wally had to call his parents because Nigel and Hoagie said so.

"A Sheila named Kuki Sanban," Wally said.

"She soun's Asian. Is she?"

"Yeah."

"She cuuuute?"

"A lot."

"Is she tha' girl who playe' Shock in the play?"

"Yeah."

"OOOH! OWA BOY IS DA'IN' A PRE'Y ONE!" they heard Wally's mom shout.

"MUM!"

"Oh, oh, oh righ'! Ya'll have fu', and send us pictures. IF YA' DON', I'M GROUNDIN' YA'!" With that, the receiver shut off with a click.

"She sounds nice," Hoagie said.

"Tell me abou' it," Wally groaned.

"So, we good?" Abby asked Kuki, who was still fussing over the outfit she chose. It was a casual date, and they just had cute tops, and they all had matching black pants. Abby had a dark blue top with wispy sleeves. But of course, she had her red cap. Otherwise the outfit wouldn't be complete whatsoever. Rachel had a light blue top, and a tiger necklace. Kuki had a green wrap around shirt with a black waistband. She had silver jewelry with emerald embellishments as her accessories.

"I don't know! Do you think Wally'll like it?" Kuki said.

"It looks fine! He'll love it," Rachel said.

"And if he don't, Abby'll just sock him in the jaw," Abby said.

"Same with me," Rachel said.

"This is bad. Oh, so very bad!" Kuki said.

"What? What's wrong, girl?" Abby asked.

"I'm too nervous! I have to call it off!" Kuki started to rush out of the room, but Rachel blocked her.

"You. Are. Going. End. Of. Story."

"Abby-chan! Rachel-chan is scaring me!"

"Abby thinks that you is overreacting."

"I'm not! This is a first for me!" Kuki insisted.

"Then Abby thinks you should handle it like a mission without Mission-mode. Understand?" Abby said.

"But!" Kuki started to protest.

"That's enough arguing. It's just a movie, dinner, and then we're just going to be hanging out the ice-cream parlor," Rachel said.

"But what if I'm too fancy? What if I'm not fancy enough?!" Kuki was having a serious meltdown.

"Jeez Onee-chan. You're hopeless," Mushi's voice piped up out of nowhere. When all three of them looked over, Alison and Mushi were there, standing all casual.

"MUSHI?! ALISON?! What are you doing here?!" Kuki cried out.

"Alison's here to help the guys out. I'm here to make sure Onee-chan doesn't explode or whatever," Mushi shrugged. She turned to Alison. "They're in the next few doors over, probably in Nigel's room. Go check that."

"All right. Don't blow this Kuki. Or I will make you go on a date with Ace," Alison said before leaving. Everyone looked at the petrified Kuki. Knowing Alison, she would probably do exactly that.

"I think she was joking. I highly doubt that she would make you go on a date with the scumbag of your school," Rachel said.

"She's not," Abby, Mushi, and Kuki all said at once.

"Oh, dear." Rachel said.

"Yo! What's up assholes?" Alison greeted the boys with the friendliest greeting known to man.

"Well, hello to you too. We're trying to get Wally into this button down shirt, but he's refusing. Could ya' help us out?" Hoagie asked.

"I don' need somethin' like tha'! Ge' I' away from me!" Wally threw white button down shirt. It was just a simple polo shirt with the polo rider being Wally's signature color.

Without any words, Alison brandished a gun, and Nigel and Hoagie both moved away, and Wally was left to look at the barrel of the gun.

"Are you crazy?! If you shoot him, Kuki won't forgive you!" Hoagie said.

"Does it look like I'm fooling around? I am going to shoot this kid, and he knows it too. Look at his face. It's hilarious," Alison laughed at Wally's pale face.

"You seem completely crazy. Put. The. Gun. Down," Nigel said.

"Okay Wally. You've got some choices in this situation. Choice one: You will listen to every word I utter out of my mouth, you won't do anything violent or anything to traumatize Kuki, and you will make this the perfect date.

"Choice two: I will shoot this sedative into your body, and dress you so terribly that Kuki won't ever want to go near you again because you didn't treat her feelings the proper way. And she will avoid you like the plague.

"Choice three: I will shoot this sedative into a specific part of your brain where you will be put into a vegetation state for the rest of your life, Kuki'll hate me, but it'll stop her from dating you forever. Or you from feeling her feelings for you. What's your choice Wallabee Beetles?"

Hoagie, Nigel and Wally stared at Alison as if she was an escaped prisoner for an insane asylum. Wally slowly got up and picked up the shirt and pulled it over his body, his eyes still on Alison's gun.

"Good boy. You will listen to my exact words, and you won't have to worry about me putting you in the hospital. Now, get better pants on, or I will shoot you. Same goes for you two. You guys look absolutely terrible. Get collared shirts that you would wear to grandma's or you two will be in hospital beds next to Aussie man here."

"Alison is freakin' nuts!" Nigel said after they waited for their dates to come out of their rooms. They were perfect looking dates. Nigel looked like that proper British gentleman with a red collared shirt with a black sports jacket. He had on his signature glasses. His black pants made him look even more serious and gentlemanly.

"Yeah! I wish to never get on her bad side. Life must suck if you are," Hoagie said. Alison's outfit for him was his light blue collared shirt with a black tie, and trendy glasses. Alison warned him if he went in those goggles and a brown cap, she would hunt him down and wished he would've listened to her. He had black pants as well, and his brown hair was messed up just a tiny bit, but it was perfect with his outfit.

"Imagine tha' bein' ya' ever single day," Wally grumbled. He had an orange shirt, Alison's choice, and like Nigel, had a black sports jacket. His already shaggy hair was styled by Alison so he looked probably the most handsome out of all of them. His black pants made him look like he was ready for Halloween.

"And she completely rearranged the whole date so it's just a dinner at a fancy restaurant! There's a ballroom there as well, but still! I was ready for just a nice dinner and movies! Damn that Alison!" Hoagie cursed.

"What was that?" Hoagie felt cold metal against his head.

"I'm sorry Alison!" He cried out.

"I know but I checked with the girls, and they would rather have this date. Otherwise I wouldn't have done it," Alison said, making her gun disappear.

"What about us? We're the one's paying!" Hoagie said.

"Got you covered. This is enough for six of the most expensive meals on the menu. And the taxes are this pile. You think I would bring you to a place that you wouldn't be able to pay without giving you any money? I'm not that much of a jerk," Alison laughed shoving a stack of bills into Hoagie's hand.

"Wow. How on earth did you get this money?" Nigel asked.

"A place called my parents," Alison said.

"They do know it's being used on us, right?" Hoagie said.

"Yeah. They're the ones who actually made the arrangements," Alison said.

"Like parents, like daughter," Nigel shook his head.

"Whatever," Alison said.

"Girls are ready. I hope you boys brought an appetite. Both ways," Mushi giggled evilly.

"One o' these day's, I'm gonna punch tha' li'le brat!" Wally hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, keep dreaming, you Aussie," Mushi said.

Nigel and Hoagie held back Wally as his fist was raised in anger.

"You ruin this for them, and we get Code L on your case," Mushi warned. All the boys immediately froze. "I thought so. Okay. Bring them out, get onto the C.O.O.L.B.U.S, or whatever you guys go on, and just go. You guys better not mess this up!" Mushi said.

"And here are the contenders for tonight. First we have Rachel, Nigel's date with a pale blue spaghetti strap dress with a tiger necklace. Her make up is centered around the color of sky blue. Her hair is in a wavy style to mimic the clouds or whatever, but she is satisfied with it.

"Next, we have Abby, Hoagie's date, in this square neck line top of navy blue with swooshy sleeves, with dark pants. She insisted on pants, so, we gave her pants. Her jewelry accents her dark blue shirt of sapphire and silver. And she refused to go without her red cap, and her hair is all wavy due to the braids.

"And lastly, we have Kuki, Wally's date, in this green spaghetti strap dress that is all swooshy at the ends. The dress has a green waist buckle and is highly sparkly due to the amount of rhinestones on it. Her jewelry accents she chose are silver with emeralds in it. And because she would not feel safe without them, she has heavy artillery underneath her dress, so Wally, don't even think about anything perverted otherwise she will cut you! Have a nice date everyone!" Alison announced as if they were on a TV show

All the boys blushed at their dates while the girls blushed at theirs.

"Okay, you crazy love birds! Go get dating!" Alison pushed them all into the nearest vehicle and shut the door.

"How badly do you think this'll be?" Mushi asked Alison.

"Scale of one to ten, ten being the worst?"

"Yeah."

"Forty-two."

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 21!_**


End file.
